Caçada aos Elfos  Legolas
by peamaps
Summary: Slash*.Elfos são caçados como animais por Gondor. Quando Legolas é escravizado ele descobrirá que tudo é pior do que ele imagina. E que segredos possui o outro Elfo? *Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Este capítulo foi editado em 2 de janeiro de 2012.

Obrigada pela leitura, deixe review ^_^

Feliz Ano Novo pessoal!

* * *

><p>Título: Caçada aos Elfos<p>

Autora: Peamaps

Sumário: Legolas é capturado e feito escravo em Gondor. Lá ele encontrará Haldir e eles enfrentarão uma longa jornada. Ele descobrirá que o guarda guarda não poucos segredos.

Pares: Legolas/Haldir, Faramir, Boromir, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elladan, Elrohir

Classificação: Adulto NC-17

Avisos: Erótica, Slash/Yaoi (par masculino/masculino), AU (universo alternativo), Conforto, Angústia, Violência, Dor Física

Feedback: legolasbereth aol. com

Blog: peamaps. Livejournal. Com

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

'Todo e qualquer Elfo agora é um inimigo de Gondor.'

Com estas simples palavras Denethor mudou a história da bela Cidade Branca. Faramir como sempre, tentou contestar mas seu filho mais velho, Boromir e todos os gondorianos estavam à favor.

A situação estava cada vez mais negra. A antiga aliança já estava quebrada e a negocição de produtos vindos de Mirkwood só piorava, o laço entre o rei Thranduil e o regente Denethor não era mais o mesmo. Eles haviam se afastado há muito tempo e o comércio era ainda a última ligação entre eles.

Denethor jamais encontrara alguém tão arrogante e teimoso como ele mesmo, só não queria admitir e por fim deixou escapar que poderia muito bem fazer negócios com os outros reinos élficos - sendo expulso de vez de Mirkwood – num momento de fúria.

Denethor não parou de cometer erros ao lidar com o povo élfico. Ele chegara sem avisar Lothlórien, cometendo outras gafes como ao tratá-los como seres inferiores quando na verdade os elfos eram mais velhos e sábios. Ele também exagerava, trazendo centenas de soldados em uma simples visita amigável. Seus homens cortejavam as elfas descaradamente e bebiam na floresta encantada.

Desde o começo Galadriel não gostou dele, quando chamou-o à uma conferência mais íntima na qual eles se trancaram na sala de reuniões. Mas foi uma imagem em seu espelho a fez cortar relações com Gondor, que apenas começava. Misteriosa, ela não revelou o motivo nem mesmo à seu marido, Celeborn.

Galadriel e Celeborn decidiram banir qualquer gondoriano de entrar ali. Galadriel acreditou que os gondorianos deveriam ser banidos para sempre já que o futuro estava mudando e talvez o Retorno do Rei dos Homens jamais acontecesse.

Denethor então tentou o último laço possível, embora imaginasse que Galadriel contaria tudo à seu primo, resolvendo ir à Rivendell. Amistoso como sempre, Elrond lhe deu uma chance e Denethor aproveitou-a por muito tempo até seus olhos pousarem sobre Arwen e o tratado ir pelos ares. Ele a desejou assim que a viu e para seu azar, o pai dela logo percebeu e o baniu. E esta foi a única aliança que Denethor lamentou perder pois Elrond era muito sábio e bondoso. Já seu filho Boromir lamentava imensamente ter sido banido de Lothlórien.

Denethor era fascinado pelas elfas muito antes mesmo de conhecer Arwen. Ele fantasiava poder se deitar com uma delas e sempre procurara por uma que o aceitasse. Quando os rumores chegaram até ele de que se uma elfa fosse tomada à força pereceria, sua natureza macabra o fez desejá-las ainda mais. Seu desejo se transformou em fantasia, e ela em obsessão.

Por muito tempo ele correu atrás de Elrond, pedindo perdão. Se houve alguém que Denethor admirasse este era o Lorde de Rivendell. Orgulhoso, Denethor sentiu-se humilhado com a constante rejeição e do alto da Cidade Branca ele finalmente anunciou sua vingança.

Ele esperava se vingar e ao mesmo tempo realizar sua fantasia e trazer uma bela elfa para seus aposentos. Os gondorianos passaram então à tratar os elfos como animais, chamando-os de "macho" ou "fêmea" quando se referiam a eles.

Denethor foi um covarde e nenhum elfo soube de sua decisão. Ele mandou que as elfas fossem caçadas como animais, mas não mortas e sim trazidas para Gondor. Boromir era um dos mais ativos e sedentos líderes em tal caça, e Faramir tentava sabotá-lo.

Denethor pediu que apenas as fêmeas fossem trazidas, e prometeu que depois dele todos os soldados teriam a sua vez, se elas não morressem antes é claro.

Os tempos que se seguiram foram os mais tristes. Eles as encontravam e após conseguirem o que queriam nenhuma delas sobreviviam. Muitas morreram no ato, outras sobreviviam alguns dias e estas mantinham seus olhos paralisados até a morte, o que dificultava para os soldados saberem se já haviam morrido ou não.

Os elfos logo perceberam o que estava acontecendo e esconderam suas mulheres. Depressa começaram à mandá-las para Valinor. Elas jamais voltariam e os homens seguiriam logo depois quando todos reinos élficos estivessem à salvo. Eles pensavam em partir há muito tempo mas a hora chegara mais cedo. Enquanto isso os soldados, reis e até os príncipes vasculhavam os arredores de seus reinos, chegando à saírem de suas terras para verificar perímetros cada vez maiores. Com o tempo, estavam indo longe demais de suas casas. Unidos como eram, eles se preocupavam com as elfas desaparecidas e por isso todos se mobilizaram.

Os elfos achavam que quem mais corria perigo agora era Arwen. Denethor estivera de olho nela. A elfa ainda relutou um pouco a decisão do pai, que precisou até chamar sua prima Galadriel para conversar com a jovem. Apenas a Senhora da Luz ficou sabendo que a filha de Elrond se interessara por um certo andarilho descendente dos Númenor. Galadriel viu que eles poderiam ter um futuro promissor e que se combinavam, ao mesmo tempo que sabia que o herdeiro de Isildur não cumpriria sem papel e garantiu à neta que ela poderia pegar o navio.

Além do mais, Arwen e o tal Guardião jamais tiveram relacionamento algum. A jovem o vira uma vez e jamais o esquecera. Galadriel achou que ela sobreviveria uma simples atração, e que não havia problema algum interferir um pouco no destino do mundo.

E assim foi que a difícil tarefa de se mandar Arwen para o oeste foi realizada. Toda a atenção voltou-se então para Galadriel, que após Arwen era a vítima mais provável. Assim que se viu na mesma situação da neta, a Senhora da Luz se rebelou e não queria ir embora de jeito nenhum.

A névoa estava tão densa no chão que não era possível ver o pé dos cavalos correndo, o que dava uma imagem fantasmagórica a eles, que pareciam flutuar.

Dezenas de homens galopavam cobertos por seus mantos negros, o capuz escondendo o sorriso macabro e olhar de antecipação para saborearem a nova elfa que estava bem na mira deles.

Elas estavam se tornando uma raridade. A criatura loira corria desesperada à muitos metros à frente, dando tudo de si. Embora algo parecesse estar errado...

Aquela que eles pensavam ser uma elfa, era na verdade um elfo.

Suas duas espadas curtas já haviam caído no chão e o arco também foi deixado para trás quando as flechas acabaram.

Se ele pudesse ganhar um pouco mais de distância...então ele pularia numa árvore e desapareceria. Humanos não eram rápidos ou espertos o suficientes para vê-lo se camuflar em seus galhos, e a própria árvore o ajudaria.

Ele já fugia à horas, e começava à se cansar. Os homens estavam surpresos com o fôlego do elfo mas não paravam. Eles eram impiedosos, perseguiriam ele até que caísse de exaustão ou morresse.

Então ele sentiu. Era dor era imensa que veio de repente. Seu corpo atlético, magro mas musculoso foi arremessado para a frente com o impacto. Algo entrara em sua carne na parte traseira de sua coxa direita e a súbita parada de movimento fez com que ele próprio se arremessasse, voando pelo ar por vários metros e caindo dolorosamente de rosto no chão. Ele aterrizou sobre seu nariz que quebrou e sangrou, aumentando sua agonia.

Legolas soltou um gemido de dor. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas conforme seu nariz inchava.

Os gondorianos logo o cercaram, parecendo animais famintos em volta de uma caça.

Legolas conteve sua dor e olhou para cima.

Estava cercado por eles.

* * *

><p>Fiquei com saudades da minha história mais longa e mais querida que povoou meus pensamentos durante meses. Então resolvi dar uma corrigida já que agora ela terminou e eu sei o fim.<p>

Peamaps


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas estremeceu ao ouvir o soldado falar. Ele já imaginava o que poderia estar acontecendo com as mulheres elfas mas aquilo foi uma confirmação. Seu pânico só não foi maior porque ele era um homem.

Os gondorianos o viraram com violência e ficaram boquiabertos com o que viram.

"Mas o que é isso?" Perguntou aquele que parecia ser o capitão deles. "'Isso' é um macho?"

Ninguém soube responder e eles ficaram apenas olhando para o elfo no chão, abismados.

"Arranquem a roupa dele!" O capitão ordenou.

Legolas agarrou-se à própria túnica para impedir um dos soldados lhe tirasse as vestes. Um segundo soldado aproximou-se e chutou-lhe a face, atingindo de raspão o seu nariz e ele sufocou um grito de dor. Não daria o prazer à eles.  
>Sem resistir o elfo loiro foi derrotado e sua túnica aberta com força, arrancando os botões que a mantinham fechada. Por baixo de sua túnica marrom, havia sua camisa prateada e que seria a próxima a ser despedaçada. Novamente ele segurou sua última peça de blusa, lutando para manter o último vestígio de dignidade que possuía em meio à aquela humilhação. Desta vez um outro soldado aproximou-se, divertido, e apenas apertou-lhe o nariz. Ele sufocou um gemido e soltou-se sem querer. Sua camisa foi aberta e o capitão soltou um grito raivoso.<p>

"Ele é um macho!" Ele gritou.

A dor era insuportável e o elfo agora tremia descontroladamente. Ele já havia perdido muito sangue e sentia-se cada vez mais frio assim como fraco. Legolas estava prestes à desmaiar conforme sua pressão abaixava. E ele não estava preparado para o que veio à seguir.

Os soldados de Gondor ficaram loucos de ódio, e passaram à chutá-lo. O elfo era jogado de um pé para o outro, cercado por homens fortes e sem sequer saber o motivo de tanta fúria.

"Parem!" Gritou uma voz atrás deles.

A dor fora tanta que os olhos azuis de Legolas estavam cobertos de lágrimas. Ele piscou para enxergar melhor a visão do homem em pé ao seu lado e que interrompera aquela loucura.

Ele era alto e tinha olhos azuis e tristes. Sua franja chegava aos olhos e os cabelos eram longos e castanhos claros. Legolas sentiu alívio ao ver compaixão naquele olhar.

"Deixem-no em paz." -Disse o homem.

Ele ocupava uma posição de poder pois todos os soldados fizeram uma reverência. Mas não pareciam gostar dele. Obedeciam porque eram obrigados.

"Lorde Faramir." -Disse o capitão, enfim. "Que bom que o senhor está aqui. Como sabe, seu pai disse explicitamente que deseja uma nova fêmea para ele e não há muitas andando por aí. Nós já acampamos em volta de Rivendell, Lothlórien e agora Mirkwood, por longos meses. Parece que elas sumiram."

"Então deixem-no ir. Ele claramente não é uma 'fêmea'. Removam a flecha e amarrem uma atadura, parem o sangramento e ele irá se recuperar sozinho." Faramir ordenou.

"Mas senhor..." O capitão adquiriu um brilho perigoso no olhar. Ele claramente era mais fiel ao tal pai e não ao filho Faramir. "Lorde Denethor pegou um macho para si, eu tenho certeza que este será muito mais... útil a ele."

Os olhos de Faramir baixaram até o chão e pela primeira vez ele observou a figura ofegante. Os globos azuis percorreram todo o comprimento do pálido elfo, até se fixarem no olhar puro de Legolas. Realmente o elfo era muito atraente. Faramir não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ele jamais olhara para alguém do mesmo sexo. Mas algo vinha mudando dentro dele...

Faramir temeu pelo destino do elfo.

"Não. Deixem algum alimento e água, então sigam seu caminho. Não foi atrás disso que meu pai os mandou."

O capitão deu um passo à frente. "Desculpe-me senhor Faramir. Mas não estamos aqui sob suas ordens. Nós respondemos somente à seu pai."

Faramir e o barrigudo capitão se encararam longamente. Faramir sabia muito bem que ele vinha por último. Acima dele, seu pai e regente de Gondor e logo então Boromir é quem mandava na guarda. Não havia muito o que ele pudesse fazer. Tentaria então cuidar do elfo para que chegasse à Minas Tirith vivo. A palidez do elfo era alarmante e ele não tinha certeza que ele sobreviveria. Sentiu-se apreensivo em levar este elfo e fazer o outro sofrer novamente, mas precisava correr esse risco. Não poderia deixá-lo morrer ali. Talvez ele fosse o único gondoriano que não odiava as belas criaturas. Na verdade, Faramir admirava os elfos.

"Tragam-me ervas..." Faramir começou mas parou. Ele lembrou-se da violência com que eles tratavam o elfo quando ele chegou e talvez os soldados lhe trouxessem algum veneno para terminar o serviço. Não. Ele teria de ir buscar sozinho. "Fiquem aí."

Lembrando-se de quem era o capitão daquele grupo, sua mente trouxe-lhe a lembrança de um soldado, franzinho e inseguro mas que tinha grande estima por ele e já o servira. Ele o chamou.

"Monte guarda aqui, não deixe que os outros cheguem perto deste elfo. Por favor." Ao perceber a expressão desgostosa do soldado, Faramir concluiu. "Eu sei que ninguém gosta dos elfos, mas ele não merece morrer em agonia, ele também é um ser vivo. Ele estava perdido procurando as... 'fêmeas'." Faramir não gostava de se referir aos elfos assim mas precisava agir como a maioria.

"Claro, milorde." O soldado fez uma reverência e agachou-se ao lado do corpo do elfo.

Faramir correu para o meio da floresta à procura de erva cidreira. Precisava aliviar a dor do pobre Sindar caso ele acordasse. A dor do corte devia ser insuportável, e aqueles terríveis homens ainda o torturaram mais ainda ao baterem nele. Faramir sentiu seu coração apertar. Porque Valar permitia que os elfos fossem tratados assim?

Finalmente, depois de perder as esperanças, Faramir encontrou o que procurava e voltou correndo. O soldado que simpatizava com ele não estava mais só ao lado do elfo, havia muitos outros ali e o soldado parecia apavorado. Faramir correu ainda mais depressa para alcançá-lo.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Nada senhor Faramir." Respondeu um dos soldados. "Estávamos apenas...olhando... mais de perto."

Faramir trocou um olhar com o soldado de sua confiança mas o outro logo desviou-se.

"Vamos! Se afastem!" Faramir disse zangado.

A roda em volta do Sindar se abriu e Faramir agachou-se ao lado do corpo inconsciente. Ele entregou as ervas para o soldado franzinho e manteve alguns ramos consigo.

"Ferva isto." Faramir entregou os ramos para um soldado qualquer que o obedeceu à contragosto. "E ferva outro pote com água limpa e traga aqui."

Eles obedeceram as ordens, sem deixar de notar que Faramir os observava. Mas ele não podia manter sua atenção naqueles homens e também se empenhava em rasgar a calça do elfo com sua adaga, abrindo o tecido para ver melhor a perna pálida e coberta de sangue. Usando um pano limpo que lhe deram ele começou à limpar o sangue em volta da flecha. Quando a água quente chegou ele mandou que um soldado ficasse assoprando e quando finalmente a temperatura abaixou um pouco ele mergulhou um novo pano, torceu-o e passou à limpar o ferimento.

O rosto de Legolas se contorceu e depressa Faramir exigiu o pote com o chá. Os olhos do elfo se abriram e eram lindos, azuis como o mar e por um momento Faramir ficou parado com o pote de chá no ar. Recobrando-se ele aproximou os lábios do elfo e com a outra mão segurava-lhe pela nuca, dando suporte para que ele pudesse beber o líquido. Legolas cuspiu e engasgou. Agora havia sangue dentro do pote junto com o chá.

"Deuses!" Exclamou Faramir.

O filho de Denethor encheu a boca de chá, sem engolir e levou seus próprios lábios para perto dos do elfo. Todos prenderam a respiração naquele momento. Ao abrir novamente os olhos, Legolas arregalou-os e tentou se defender. O elfo deu um soco fraco que sequer machucou o rosto do homem, mas várias espadas já foram sacadas e estavam com suas pontas no pescoço branco e suado do elfo.

"Parem!" Gritou Faramir acabando por cuspir o chá no rosto do elfo. "Perdão." Disse ele em seguida.

O líquido quente pareceu despertar ainda mais o elfo, que agora respirava ofegante. Ele estava assustado mas havia um brilho de coragem em seus olhos, aquele não se entregaria ao desespero. Faramir percebeu que em seus braços estava um guerreiro, e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu não vou machucá-lo. Sou Faramir, filho de Denethor de Gondor e lhe dou minha palavra."

"Acredite, ele está amigo do elfo que está na Cidade Branca." Disse o soldado franzinho.

Legolas observou um e depois o que lhe cuspira na face. Seu coração pareceu parar. Havia outro? Ele esqueceu-se da preocupação do que aconteceria consigo mesmo e estendeu seus sentimentos até aquele que já devia estar passando por aquilo que Legolas somente esperava. Todos os elfos pensaram que os gondorianos só queriam as mulheres, e que os homens tinham morrido na busca. Mas que grande engano. Um era prisioneiro dos Homens.

"Tome isto." Faramir aproximou o ponte de chá. "Ou eu terei de forçar-lhe pois terei de tratar de seu ferimento e garanto que irá doer."

Legolas analisou suas opções por um momento. Seus olhos piscarem e sua mente trabalhou rápido. Se ele tomasse, poderia estar ingerindo um sonífero e sabe-se lá o que fariam com ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo por que eles se dariam o trabalho se ele claramente não tinha nem forças para dar um soco? Ao perceber que o homem falava a verdade ele bebeu tudo, sem pestanejar.

Faramir ficou surpreso e aliviado.

"Isso, muito bem." Então ele virou o corpo de Legolas de lado, com gentileza.

Faramir alcançou e quebrou a parte comprida da flecha, o que fez Legolas tremer. Doeu um pouco mas o pior estava por vir.

"Quer algo parar morder?"

Legolas fez que não com a cabeça. Faramir segurou no cabo que restou da flecha.

Legolas começou à respirar rápido na expectativa e apertou seus braços contra o peito. Seu corpo inteiro tenso.

"Joguem a água." Ordenou o bondoso gondoriano.

A água estava muito quente e Legolas sibilou ao senti-la cair sobre o corte, mas aquilo não era nada comparado ao que viera à seguir. Num movimento único Faramir arrancou a ponta da flecha e mais carne foi cortada pelo objeto. Novamente ele sentiu a água fervente cair sobre sua pele e foi aí que ele gritou à plenos pulmões. Involuntariamente, Legolas começou à se debater e ouviu o comando para que ele fosse segurado.

Ele já tivera ferimentos feitos por flechas antes, e até aquelas envenenadas pelos orcs mas aquilo fora a pior de todas. Lágrimas caíam de lado mas ele não estava chorando, elas vieram involuntariamente. Alguém afagou sua cabeça. Talvez o homem de Gondor.

Mais água caiu no ferimento e aquilo ardeu. Legolas começou à se sentir gelado. A luz do dia parecia se esvanecer e todas suas preocupações foram se esvaindo. Até que só a escuridão restou.

A consciência começou à retornar e ele se sentia exausto. Finalmente os sentidos lhe voltaram e junto veio uma dor insuportável, pior do que a que o fizera desmaiar e não só cobria sua perna mas parecia abranger seu corpo inteiro indo até a alma. Legolas gritou desesperadamente e tentou escapar, algo queimava atrás dele mas ele foi segurado pelo que pareciam ser dezenas de homens. Eles o prensavam contra o chão, deixando-o imóvel.

"Faramir?" Gritou Legolas.

"Eu estou fechando seu ferimento. Você não para de sangrar então tenho que queimar seu ferimento!" Gritou de volta.

Um dos soldados mantinha sua palma da mão aberta sobre o peito firme do elfo e o empurrava contra o chão. Vendo a angústia, as lágrimas aperoladas que caíam e o rosto contorcido e que de outra forma era tão belo ele sentiu-se excitado. Ele jamais vira criatura tão bela, e mesmo sentindo-se atraído somente por mulheres, seja de qual raça, aquilo se debatendo no chão era sedutor. O elfo não parecia ter noção do poder de atração que possuía e ele bem que gostaria de experimentá-lo. Sua mão se moveu sobre o peito nu, massageando a pele e sentindo-lhe a natureza sedosa.

Um novo ardor tomou conta do membro inferior e Legolas mordeu os lábios para não gritar outra vez. Uma vez que estava mais consciente, não queria dar a satisfação àqueles animais do quanto ele sofria. Ele imaginou se o outro elfo em Gondor também passara por isso. Se isso lhe acontecia todo dia.

"Pronto! Pronto!" Faramir gritou depressa. "Saiam de cima dele!" Legolas o ouviu gritar.

O amontoado de homens abriu a visão de Legolas, que percebeu que ainda não era noite mas já começava a escurecer e virando-se um pouco ele procurou os olhos de Faramir.

"Perdoe-nos." Disse Faramir. "Foi preciso curá-lo assim. Você já tinha perdido sangue demais."

Legolas acenou com a cabeça. Seu olhar continuava atento. O elfo não confiava nele.

Faramir desejou acariciar aquele rosto que, embora maduro, pertencia à aquele que estava mais indefeso do que uma criança. Mas não poderia expor-se. Se ele sabotasse, de alguma forma um outro grupo que não fosse o de Boromir então todos descobririam o que ele fazia. Ele precisava fingir que concordava com o resto dos gondorianos.

Mas Faramir não resistiu em colocar peças de roupa por baixo da cabeça loira para dar-lhe algum conforto.

"Quer mais chá?" Indagou.

Legolas fez que sim e Faramir entonou o pote, ajudando o elfo à tomar segurando-lhe a cabeça. Então mais uma vez se voltou à perna do elfo, desta vez enfaixando-a.

Os homens mexiam em seus pertences e Faramir tinha ido se aliviar na privacidade das árvores. Legolas observava todos eles, embora não houvesse nada que pudesse fazer pois ele não podia se mover sem que tudo doesse. Ele tinha certeza de que se tentasse ficar em pé o corte se abriria pois não estava nem costurado. Faramir lhe avisara para ficar quieto. Mesmo assim ele os assistia esperando conseguir alguma informação, ou ao menos se familiarizar com a forma como aqueles monstros agiam.

"O que estão fazendo?" Faramir começou, zangado.

"Vamos acampar senhor."

"Nem pensar! Vamos seguir para Minas Tirith. Um curandeiro precisa olhar o elfo."

"Senhor Faramir, estamos sem dormir há dias. Não podemos prosseguir."

"Ótimo!"

Faramir começou a juntar suas coisas e soltou seu cavalo, trazendo para perto de Legolas.

"Você precisa de coragem agora meu amigo." Ele sussurrou.

Legolas consentiu e passou seu braço por sobre o ombro do homem, que o ergueu sem dificuldades. Os elfos eram leves. Com uma careta, Legolas segurou para não gemer ante a terrível dor que sentiu.

"Ajudem!"

Os soldados apressaram-se para ajudar à colocar Legolas no cavalo. Depois Faramir montou atrás dele e sem uma palavra mas lançando um breve olhar para o soldado franzinho, ele se foi.

No meio da viagem, Legolas franziu a testa, perguntando-se o que era aquele negócio duro que havia entre eles.

Sem precisar disfarçar mais, Faramir apertava o ombro do elfo à sua frente, tentando lhe confortar. O elfo não reagia e ele não sentia que ele tampouco quisesse conversar.

Depois de muito tempo cavalgando, finalmente Legolas quebrou o silêncio.

"Há outro elfo em Gondor?"

"Sim, há." Faramir começou, entusiasmado. "Ele foi confundido com uma mulher elfa. Foi tão difícil de capturá-lo que...meu pai decidiu que ele ficaria vivo e nos ensinaria sua arte de luta."

"Arte?"

"Ele é um grande guerreiro élfico. Nunca viram alguém como ele. Corajoso, sabe. Ele derrubou cerca de cinquenta homens antes que finalmente fosse derrotado." Havia admiração em sua voz.

"Há quanto tempo ele está preso em Gondor?"

Houve um momento de silêncio.

"Há dez anos..."

Finalmente Legolas sentiu vontade de chorar, mas se recompôs. Todo esse tempo? E ninguém jamais tentou procurá-lo porque nenhum dos reinos ia atrás dos elfos homens que sumiam. Presumiam-se que estavam mortos! De repente, ter sua perna dilacerada não parecia nada comparado à o que aquele elfo estava passando. Ficando à mercê daquelas bestas por uma década. Legolas decidiu que o libertaria a qualquer custo, não importa quem fosse.

Legolas ia perguntar o nome do elfo quando avistou um grupo de homens a cavalo seguindo na direção deles e ficou tenso. Faramir, que estava muito próximo sentiu e sussurrou.

"São soldados de meu pai. Sempre há sentinelas lá em cima observando tudo aqui embaixo. Você deve fingir que me respeita e não podemos converse comigo na frente de ninguém. Todos são fiéis ao meu pai, mas eu não concordo com o que estamos fazendo com os de sua raça está bem?"

Legolas consentiu e sentiu um último aperto em seu braço.

"Eu farei tudo em meu poder para ajudá-lo..."

"Legolas." Respondeu o elfo.

Dali em diante ele ficou em silêncio, e de cabeça baixa.

Faramir explicou o que aconteceu com o elfo quando os homens - cerca de quinze deles - questionaram sobre o prisioneiro. Continuaram caminhando enquanto Faramir falava.

Chegando dentro da Cidade Branca, Faramir se surpreendeu quando os homens chegaram e tomaram Legolas, que ele vinha agarrando firmemente pelo braço, fingindo mantê-lo prisioneiro mas na verdade tirando o peso da perna ferida para ajudar o elfo.

"Desculpe senhor Faramir, mas sabe que obedecemos à seu pai. O curandeiro irá até o calabouço. Lorde Denethor jamais nos perdoaria se deixássemos isso entrar na enfermaria."

Faramir não tinha contado com isso, mas era verdade. Ele olhou para todos os soldados mas nenhum deles parecia ter coragem para encará-lo. Vendo que não era observado, trocou um olhar significativo com Legolas. O elfo estava calmo mas os soldados o levavam sem cuidado algum e ele não conseguiu disfarçar sua dor.

Faramir ficou onde estava, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. 'Agora, são dois deles.' Ele pensou.

Legolas era agora arrastado por um corredor negro, com algumas tochas de quando em quando que mal iluminavam o caminho. Eles desistiram de esperar por ele que mal conseguia acompanhar os soldados. Seus pés arrastando no chão fazia o ferimento doer demais.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceram ser horas depois, eles pararam em frente à uma porta de ferro toda negra. Eles a abriram. A porta era pesada e barulhenta e eles atiraram o elfo lá dentro. Embora tentasse manter sua dignidade, ele gritou ao cair no chão. Rapidamente ele tentou olhar, sem conseguir é claro e então esticou sua mão e delicadamente encostou no ferimento com a ponta dos dedos trêmulos para ver se voltara à sangrar. Após um breve exame ele percebeu que ainda estava tudo bem. A pele parecia ter se esticado tanto que ele imaginou que se soltara, abrindo o ferimento. Ainda bem que se enganara. Se o ferimento abrisse num lugar daqueles então ele morreria de hemorragia.

Ele olhou para o lado. A parede era toda feita de pedra bege escura e somente uma tocha, quase no fim fornecia luz. Ele sentiu sufocar-se. A vida das árvores e de tudo o que era vivo nesse mundo não entraria ali. Legolas se recompôs depressa, antes que entrasse em pânico. Não havia nada, mas nada pior do que aquilo para um elfo...

Denethor sabia disso! Essa era sua vingança. Ele mordeu os lábios imaginando se o outro elfo que deveria estar em algum lugar em Gondor, já conhecera aquele lugar.

E então ele ouviu. Algo como uma respiração baixa. Legolas ficou todo arrepiado e seus olhos dobraram de tamanho. Ele nunca havia visto ou ouvido um fantasma antes mas...quem mais poderia estar com ele naquele buraco?

Lentamente ele virou sua cabeça para a frente e viu a continuação da parede de pedra, e então fitou o outro lado. A visão que o esperava fez com que ele prendesse a respiração. Sua boca abriu em horror mas ele não emitiu som algum.

Bem, aqui estamos com a segunda parte e adoraria ouvir o que você gostou, se você viajou e fazer novas amizades.

Dicas de fanfics slash (par homossexual, no meu caso homem com homem) são bem-vindas. Se tivesse em português melhor ainda pois só leio em inglês, será que os brasileiros não gostam de ver os homens do Senhor dos Anéis brincarem um pouco? rs

Obrigada pela leitura, é sempre uma alegria ver o número aumentar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Pendurado pelos pulsos e de braços abertos, uma figura estava pendurado. A cabeça tombada para frente. Os cabelos loiros e compridos...Escondendo o rosto por detrás do mar de fios.

Legolas ofegou e então avançou até o prisioneiro, que claramente era um elfo. Ele tentou soltá-lo mas o ferro em volta dos pulsos estavam bem fechados. Ele procurou mas não havia forma alguma de libertar o outro. Então ele tocou no queixo que tocava o peito e ergueu seu rosto. Ele não conhecia aquele elfo. Ele estava sujo e banhado pelo suor. Seus lábios, muito carnudos estavam entreabertos. Então Legolas gemeu ao perceber que se enganara. Aquele era Haldir! Ele se lembrava do chefe da guarda de Lórien. Sua aparência estava tão mal tratada que ele estava irreconhecível.

-Por Valar, Haldir! -Ele disse em súplica, mas não houve resposta. Então ele sacudiu o corpo e ouviu o outro gemer em protesto.

Pouco à pouco, Haldir despertou e à princípio seus olhos estavam desfocados, mas então a consciência foi voltando ele arregalou seus olhos azuis, reconhecendo imediatamente quem estava à sua frente.

-Majestade!

-Está tudo bem Haldir...Está tudo bem agora.

-Oh não, como vossa alteza veio parar aqui?

Legolas registrou a mudança no guarda. Haldir estava diferente, antes parecia ser mais altivo, arrogante até. Mas não deu maior atenção ao fato. É claro que qualquer um mudaria se estivesse preso todo esse tempo.

-Eles...parecem ter decidido que eu tenho alguma serventia. -Legolas disse relutante, não querendo preocupar Haldir que parecia à beira do desespero mas também não conseguia mentir.

-O que? Oh não, por Valar! -A testa se franziu e seus enormes olhos se fecharam.

-Calma Haldir...como eu disse, está tudo bem agora. -E ele se lembrou de como Faramir falara de Haldir, pareciam ser amigos. -Faramir me trouxe.

-Vossa majestade está ferida...

Só então Legolas percebeu que ele estava se apoiando em um só pé, e seu corpo estava inclinado de forma pouco natural. Novamente ele tentou acalmar o outro elfo:

-Por favor Haldir. Acalme-se. Ao menos você não está mais só...e...não precisa me chamar assim. Apenas Legolas está bem.

-Eu jamais poderia tratá-lo como um igual.

-Sim você disse isso quando nos conhecemos. Mas por favor, eu não sou um rei e você não é de Mirkwood, para os meus é difícil não se referir a mim por títulos mas você não deve. Eu lhe peço.

Haldir suspirou profundamente e parou a respiração no meio, claramente sentindo dor.

-O que é?

-Não é nada voss...digo, Legolas.

-Vamos me fale, quem sabe eu possa ajudar?

-Não há como. Não há remédios aqui. Quando eles trouxerem a água eu vou pedir sua ajuda, mas até lá, não se preocupe.

-É claro que eu me preocupo! Eu não sabia que eles também caçavam elfos Haldir. Foi um choque saber desta terrível realidade.

-Eles não caçam para captura mas sim matam, é que eu...

-Sim, eu sei da história. Faramir me contou. Precisamos descobrir uma forma de fugir daqui.

Haldir indicou um canto com a cabeça e mesmo sem entender, Legolas foi até lá. Ele só via a parede e não entendeu o que Haldir indicara, virando-se com um olhar indagador.

-Existem três pedras que estão meio soltas aí. -Disse Haldir.

Legolas demorou um pouco mas encontrou-as. Três delas balançaram mas ele deslocou somente uma. Atrás dela havia um buraco negro por onde passava um ar cheirando terra, e uma leve brisa tocou-lhe a face. Ele recolocou a pedra de volta, o coração aos saltos e retornou até Haldir, mancando.

-Aquilo é maravilhoso! Esse é seu plano Haldir? Fugir?

-Foi Faramir que me deu as ferramentas. Muitas vezes, quando não estou aqui ele desce de seus aposentos em segredo e passa a madrugada inteira cavando para mim. Já conseguimos abrir um longo túnel. Ele poderia me ajudar à escapar por outros lugares mas Minas Tirith está tão vigiada que ele teme que eu seja acertado por uma flecha.

Legolas sorriu, tentando encorajar o outro e apalpou-lhe a face.

-Eu vou continuar o trabalho então.

-Não! Voss...você está machucado.

-Eu tenho certeza que você também sempre se machuca, esses homens são impiedosos, eu vi do que são capazes. Mas mesmo assim continuou lutando. Deixe alguém cuidar de você agora Haldir, você já sofreu demais.

Lágrimas cobriram os olhos de Haldir. A escravidão o deixara nu de tudo: do orgulho, da esperança, da força que outrora fluía de seu belo olhar de cílios longos. Se não fosse por Faramir ele teria enlouquecido. Lamentava que Legolas tivesse sido capturado e temia que serventia o príncipe de Mirkwood teria para aqueles monstros, mas uma pequena parte dele – a egoísta – estava feliz por ter a companhia de um elfo.

-Eu é que preciso me soltar depressa. Você precisa fugir imediatamente Legolas.

-Não sofra mais do que você já tem sofrido Haldir. Dez anos? Ninguém nunca soube, e nem mandaria alguém para buscá-lo. Presumimos que os elfos que sumiam estavam mortos.

-E todos estão sim. Aqui só chega as...elfas.

Legolas voltou-se com um olhar carregado de tristeza, então consentiu com a cabeça.

Haldir sentiu um nó na garganta. Como avisar Legolas que talvez eles quisessem usá-lo como faziam com as elfas? E se eles não conseguissem escapar, deveria ele aumentar este fardo para o príncipe? Ele só sabia que precisava fugir de qualquer forma. Ele não deixaria que eles machucassem Legolas, pensava Haldir enquanto observava Legolas sumir pelo buraco.

Várias horas se passaram até que Legolas voltasse. Ele tinha encontrado duas pás e cavara um bocado, finalmente retornando de volta para Haldir. O príncipe estava suado mais sujo do que quando saíra.

Legolas percebeu então que Haldir estava inconsciente novamente. Ele correu até o elfo e sentiu-lhe a pulsação tanto quanto a temperatura. Tudo estava normal e ele suspirou aliviado. Então voltou ao buraco e retirou uma pedra que encontrara, colocando sob os pés de Haldir. Estar pendurado assim pelos pulsos devia ser uma grande tortura.

Haldir despertou muitas horas depois e sentiu que havia algo diferente. Ele sorriu ao perceber que havia apoio em seus pés. Seu olhar correu direto para o buraco na parede mas ele estava bem fechado, então ele olhou em volta, o que era difícil agora que a tocha estava quase completamente apagada e viu um rápido brilho dourado antes da chama se extinguir, mostrando que Legolas repousava à seus pés.

Haldir estava acostumado com o tédio interminável da espera e calmamente ficou lá, no silêncio, escuro e solidão, aguardando que Legolas despertasse, embora ele não fosse fazer nenhum barulho pois aguardar no escuro era a pior coisa, fazendo um elfo sentir-se ainda mais sufocado, ou aguardaria que Faramir chegasse.

Depois do que pareceu muitas horas depois, ele ouvir o som de algo rastejar no chão.

-Haldir?

-Estou aqui.

-O que aconteceu?

-A chama se extinguiu, mas aguente firme. Assim que Faramir terminar suas tarefas ele irá vir aqui.

-Como você sabe?

-Ele sempre o faz. Eu sou...o seu escravo...

Haldir não viu o queixo de Legolas cair, mas notou a indignação em sua voz:

-O que? Como ele ousa?

-Não Legolas, é uma coisa boa. De que outra forma você acha que ele poderia me proteger?

-Mas...ele o usa...para que?

-Ele não me usa, apenas finge usar. Quando a porta é fechada somos dois amigos passando uma tarde juntos. Mas ninguém sabe e eu interpreto um papel quando os soldados estão presentes, assim como ele.

-Que horror. Tudo isso...está tudo errado.

-Eu sei, eu sinto muito.

-Errado com você Haldir. Eu estou grato por ter sido pego. Sabia que todas as elfas já foram para Valinor? E depois de uma busca que faríamos até determinadas terras, os elfos também iriam embora.

-As... elfas? -Haldir indagou ofegante.

-Isso, mas por favor não conte à Faramir. Nenhum Homem deve saber de nossa decisão.

-Mas Faramir é confiável.

-Mesmo assim Haldir.

-Eu... eu fico aliviado que elas tenham ido.

-Era a única coisa à se fazer. Percebemos tarde demais o que estava acontecendo. Elas foram sumindo e só quando uma testemunha sobreviveu é que ficamos sabendo que os gondorianos ficaram loucos.

-E...a senhora Galadriel? Ela se foi também?

-Não, -Legolas franziu a testa. -Ela ficou. E se recusa a partir. É a única elfa aqui agora.

Eles tiveram de interromper a conversa pois seus ouvidos superiores captaram os sons de passos nos corredores. Legolas se forçou à ficar em pé e no escuro tateou à procura de Haldir e seguiu tocando-o até encontrar suas costas e pousar a mão ali, em apoio.

Eles ouviram a pesada porta ranger e seu arrepiante barulho, e depois se fechar.

-Elfo? Cadê você? -Era a voz de um homem fria e arrogante.

-Estou aqui senhor. -Respondeu Haldir.

Legolas se virou em direção à Haldir mas não pode vê-lo. Mal podia acreditar na voz de submissão do antigo altivo guarda.

-Deixem-nos! -O homem gritou.

Passos atrás da porta começaram à ficar mais baixos até sumirem. Então eles viram uma faísca e então uma tocha foi acesa. Era Faramir. Ele levou o fogo e repôs no lugar da tocha que se apagara. Ele correu para a porta colando seus ouvidos nela por um longo tempo, então voltou-se para os elfos:

-Eu sinto muito. Foi muito difícil vir aqui, eu os fiz esperar demais.

-Deu tempo de fazer algum progresso com o túnel. -Disse Legolas.

Faramir olhou-o surpreso:

-Mas é claro Legolas, vocês estão aqui por dois dias já.

Legolas olhou abismado para Haldir.

-Perde-se a noção do tempo quando aqui embaixo. -Haldir lamentou. -Não se pode ver a luz do dia então não dá para saber.

Novamente Legolas pousou sua mão sobre a lateral do rosto de Haldir, que rapidamente olhou para Faramir.

-Então vocês...estão sem comer? -Faramir começou à se mexer, sem encarar Haldir.

-Estamos, -Legolas respondeu levemente irritado. Como que ele não pode vir ajudar Haldir em dois longos dias?

-Eu sinto muito, mesmo. -Faramir repetiu e colocou uma bolsa enorme no chão. -Eu vou lhes dar algo para comer e...

-Solte ele.

Faramir olhou para cima e viu que Legolas havia se aproximado e fitava-o friamente.

-É claro. -Ele terminara de colocar pães, algumas garrafas e frutas, todas embrulhadas no chão e voltou à fuçar sua bolsa. Então um molho de chaves se fez ouvir. Então ele se levantou e se apressou em destravar as fechaduras que prendiam os pulsos do guardião de Lórien. Haldir caiu inerte, sem oferecer resistência mas foi amparado por Legolas, que o abraçou com o cuidado de quem segura um bebê.

Legolas jogou-se no chão, sem se importar com a dor e colocou Haldir em seu colo, acariciando-lhe a testa. Ele viu Haldir procurar os olhos de Faramir e então encarou o homem:

-O que será de nós agora.

-Eu vim continuar o túnel por vocês. Vou ficar a noite toda aqui e vocês descansem e comam. A única esperança de fuga é esta. Vocês terão chances de escapar pois este é o lado das montanhas, se fugirem em campo aberto pela frente de Minas Tirith todos os verão. Será questão de tempo até que sejam pegos.

Faramir pegou os vários formatos amarrados em pano e trouxe para perto de Legolas.

-Por favor, comam.

Legolas olhou desconfiado para o homem e viu-o atravessar a parede para o túnel. Então voltou-se para Haldir com um novo brilho no olhar:

-Vamos ver o que temos aqui?

Haldir consentiu. Estava ali deitado, sem conseguir mover um só músculo.

-Hum! Vinho! -Legolas sorriu e com o polegar ele lançou a rolha que fechava a garrafa para longe. Então puxou Haldir para ajudá-lo à beber.

Quando o elfo mais velho bebeu o bastante, ele abriu outro pano e arrancou um pedação de pão que havia dentro e ergueu Haldir novamente. O guardião mordiscava fracamente e Legolas deitou-o novamente, percebendo que até sua mandíbula estava fraca, então arrancou vários pedacinhos e alimentou o amigo. Haldir às vezes lhe lançava um olhar embaraçado que Legolas entendia muito bem, ele se sentiria da mesma forma e nessa hora ele também pegava um pedaço de pão, fingindo-se entretido com a comida e ele sentia o corpo do guardião relaxar em seus braços.

Eles comeram rapidamente e com vontade. Logo nenhuma fruta, vinho, água e pão sobrou, nem mesmo as migalhas. Legolas então arrastou-se, puxando Haldir com ele até uma parede onde ele se apoiou e ajeitou a cabeça do outro elfo em suas coxas. Haldir murmurava coisas incoerentes, talvez querendo conversar, perguntar ou tentando fazer-lhe companhia mas ele estava por demais exausto e em breve, desmaiou.

Legolas ficou ali sentado, sem saber por quanto tempo, observando a tocha mas com seu pensamento nos sons vindos do túnel, mostrando que Faramir trabalhava com afinco, o que ele se sentia grato mas não conseguia entender porque começara à sentir aversão ao homem que os ajudava. O _único_ homem que oferecera ajuda.

Faramir retornou, acordando Legolas que nem percebera quando ele adormecera.

-Desculpe se te acordei.

-Eu estava acordado até agora pouco.

Faramir duvidou que fosse verdade, ele cavara por horas sem fim. Ele observou Haldir deitado no colo de Legolas e percebeu que o mais novo apertou ainda mais seus braços em volta do guardião, então desviou o olhar.

-Eu preciso fingir que acordei agora, e só agora vim ver o meu...elfo. -Faramir notou o brilho de raiva nos olhos de Legolas e continuou com cuidado. -Depois volto aqui e cavarei o dia inteiro também.

-Obrigado.

-E trarei mais comida.

-Você é muito gentil.

Faramir recolhia as coisas com pressa e olhou em volta para ver se tudo estava bem. Depois voltou-se ao elfo recém-chegado:

-Você quer comer alguma coisa em especial?

-Não. Obrigado Faramir. Você já faz o bastante.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, é só me falar.

Legolas procurou sorrir e fez uma reverência, mostrando seu respeito. Faramir saiu.

Desta vez Legolas não caiu de sono. Ele havia descansado um pouco enquanto acariciava os sedosos cabelos do guardião e adormecera. Seus olhos se fixaram nas chamas novamente, procurando uma saída para eles. Ele precisava libertar Haldir dali a qualquer custo. Seu coração sangrava de pena pelo guardião. Ele encontrara Haldir num estado muito pior do que ele esperava. Pela forma como ele o encontrou é claro que ele fora chicoteado e torturado e ficava indignado que Faramir não impedia isso.

Por que eles machucavam Haldir? Por diversão ou teria o elfo feito algo? Se Haldir tivesse ainda seu lado altivo e se rebelasse, então Legolas sofreria o mesmo porque ele jamais deixaria o guardião passar por isso sem lutar.

Horas depois ele sentiu Haldir mover-se e ele sorriu.

Haldir abriu os olhos, surpreso em encontrar dois lindos globos azuis fitando-o, e um rosto agradável sorrindo para ele.

-Olá, Legolas...Puxa! -Ele tentou se sentar mas soltou um gemido antes que pudesse se controlar.

-Não, deite-se Haldir! Não se esforce.

-Você já fez demais...Deixe-me.

Mas por enquanto, o arqueiro estava mais forte e forçou-o à deitar-se novamente.

Haldir estava ruborizado mas não dava para ver na fraca luz do calabouço. Não havia nada mais embaraçoso do que estar nos braços do príncipe de Mirkwood, mas ele não podia se mover direito.

-Seus braços estão doendo? -Legolas perguntou.

Haldir fez que sim e quis protestar quando Legolas começou à massageá-lo, mas acabou ficando quieto já que ele mal podia movê-los. Algo acontecera com o corrimento de sangue em seus membros. Era melhor mesmo que Legolas o ajudasse. Mas ele evitou o olhar do príncipe a todo custo.

Por quanto tempo Legolas reconfortou Haldir, ele não se lembrava, mas ele o fez até que seus próprios braços ficassem dormente, sem forças. Quando eles ouviram a porta se abrir ambos os elfos estavam dormindo. Legolas ficou tenso na mesma hora, fazendo seu ferimento doer.

Era Faramir. Ele voltava com a bolsa cheia novamente. E como da outra vez ele despejou o conteúdo delicadamente no chão.

-Escondam isso em um canto escuro, ou atrás mesmo das pedras no corredor que cavamos. Meu pai não irá permitir que Legolas coma por muito tempo.

Legolas olhou para Haldir surpreso:

-Denethor irá tentar fazer você se curvar, destruindo seu orgulho e suas defesas primeiro. -O elfo lhe explicou.

-Você passou por isso Haldir?

-Sim mas até Faramir chegar de uma caça, então ele desceu aqui e me alimentou. -E lançou um olhar grato ao homem.

Legolas não seguiu seu olhar, cada vez mais desconfortável na presença de Faramir. No lugar dele Legolas achava que faria muito mais por Haldir. Não dava para acreditar que o guardião continuava preso aqui por tanto tempo quando tinha um aliado.

Faramir pareceu notar e suspirou. Legolas ouviu então a sua voz:

-Bem, eu estou tentando fazer tudo o que eu posso Legolas.

-Acho que não é o bastante.

Finalmente o arqueiro ergueu os olhos para o homem. Eles faiscavam e Faramir sentiu-se um pouco intimidado, mesmo sabendo muito bem que Legolas estava ferido e não seria páreo para ele.

-É mesmo? E o que você faria em meu lugar?

-Haldir jamais estaria preso aqui ainda. Nem que eu desse minha vida, ele já estaria solto e eu, morto. Eu não me importaria.

Legolas nem notou Haldir apertar-lhe o braço e erguer-se de suas coxas.

-Pois eu não posso fazer o mesmo, eu lamento. -Faramir disse irritado. -Meu pai e irmão são tudo o que tenho, eu saboto as caças e faço o que posso mas sou apenas um, todos estão contra vocês mas eu não! -Sua voz se elevava. -Agora vamos tratar de nos unir pois nossos inimigos estão do outro lado desta porta, não aqui dentro!

-Meu e dele! -Legolas gritou. -Você é amigo deles Faramir.

-Eu já disse, só penso em meu pai e em Boromir.

-Quem é Boromir? -Legolas cuspiu e Haldir precisou limpar seu rosto.

Haldir apertava o braço do príncipe com mais força agora.

-Legolas...

-Meu irmão! -Faramir se aproximara e agora estava nervoso.

-E porque você e seu irmão não nos tira daqui? Porque você deixou Haldir aqui todo esse tempo?

-Eu...nunca encontrei um plano. Haldir queria fugir a qualquer custo mas pela frente...ele seria morto. A única saída que achei é se cavarmos aqui por trás.

-E você demorou dez anos para inventar esse plano? -Legolas levantou mas a coxa doía tanto que ele quase caiu, se não fosse por Haldir.

-Legolas, pare! -Haldir o abraçou, empurrando o elfo mais jovem contra a parede e prendendo-o.

-Me solta Haldir. Você está achando que Faramir está do seu lado, mas ele nunca se esforçou o bastante.

-Isso não é verdade Legolas...Ele quase foi pego várias vezes. Denethor está até desconfiado.

Legolas olhou para o homem.

Faramir consentiu, exausto.

Legolas se recompôs, suspirando profundamente mas mostrando que apenas daria uma trégua, mas que não estava convencido. Haldir o soltou e quando o fez, ele gemeu.

Legolas olhou-o atordoado.

-Faramir! -Chamou Haldir. -Você trouxe curativos?

-Ah! Claro! -Faramir deu um tapa na testa. -Eu trouxe da outra vez e esqueci de trocar.

-Trocar o que? -Legolas perguntou mal-humorado.

-Você está sangrando meu príncipe. -Haldir disse num suspiro, cheio de dor.

Legolas tentou olhar mas não alcançara. Realmente ele vinha se sentindo meio gelado durante a discussão, pensando ser por causa do jejum e pelo calor da briga. Finalmente ele quase caiu. Faramir tocou-lhe a testa:

-Ele está gelado!

Haldir deitou Legolas no chão. De repente todos se assustaram quando o príncipe empurrou os dois para longe. Então ele virou o rosto e vomitou para o outro lado.

-Legolas... -Haldir agachou ao seu lado e passou a mão em sua testa e cabelos, molhando-os de suor.

-Haldir, afaste-se... -Legolas gemeu, humilhado.

-Está tudo bem...príncipe. -Faramir disse, limpando o que Legolas despejou, fazendo o elfo se sentir um pouco mal e desconfiar que talvez tivesse exagerado com o homem.

Tudo estava ficando escuro, se isso era possível naquele calabouço sem luz mas mais ainda. Os dois de cada lado seu estava cada vez mais distante.

Legolas ouviu suas vozes bem distantes:

-Ele é um príncipe? De onde?

-De Mirkwood.

-Deuses! Eles raptaram o filho de Thranduil?

-Desta vez os gondorianos foram longe demais, -Haldir falava para si mesmo. -Ele jamais descansará enquanto não encontrar Thrandullion.

-Será que ele enviará soldados de Mirkwood para cá?

-Eu não duvido. Faramir...eu preciso de um favor seu. O que você sabe sobre ervas?

-Quase nada. Eu vivo me machucando quando estou na natureza então conheço algumas para dores.

-A que eu quero é diferente. E você não encontrará aqui, terá de viajar...

Legolas não ouviu mais nada então, pois naquele momento, ele desmaiou.

Um homem alto e loiro, assim como Legolas vinha caminhando lá de longe. Ele lhe sorria e sua presença lhe fazia tão bem que Legolas sorriu de volta e sentiu que podia confiar nele.

-Olá, -disse o estranho, mas terrivelmente familiar. Parecia ele mesmo e até um pouco, seu pai, Thranduil.

-O...olá.

-Como você está se sentindo meu filho?

-Eu não sei, confuso...protetor.

-Querendo proteger Haldir, não é mesmo?

-Como você sabe?

O elfo loiro agitou sua mão como para espantar a pergunta e continuou:

-Muitas coisas parecem não fazer sentido, mas se seguir seu destino, encontrará sua missão meu filho.

-Sem sentido? Tudo o que aconteceu é muito injusto, isso sim.

-Há males muito maiores rondando o mundo. Coragem meu filho.

-Meu filho...meu filho, porque você fica me chamando de filho?

-Eu o conheço. Embora você não me conheça.

-Vai fazer mistério com sua identidade? Por que não me diz quem é?

-Eu esperei que você recordasse. Afinal eu estou estampado em suas paredes...

Legolas deixou escapar um gemido de horror.

-Oropher? Eu estou morto? -Legolas gritou.

O elfo sorriu.

Legolas ofegou e sentiu braços lhe segurarem. Seu nome ecoava em algum lugar mas ele não reconheceu a voz. Então seus olhos se abriram e ele viu um sorriso calmo.

-Ah! -Legolas gritou e se desvencilhou dos braços.

-Legolas?

O príncipe ficou olhando para Haldir. Ele havia se arrastado até a parede. Seu ferimento já não doía como antes...estava pior. E era uma dor diferente. Instintivamente ele levou a mão à seu local.

-Você agora recebeu pontos. -Haldir explicou.

Legolas olhava para o nada, assustado.

-Legolas...?

-Eu sonhei com meu avô Haldir. Ou ao menos vejo que foi um sonho. Pensei que estivesse morto!

Haldir se aproximou, passando um braço por sobre seus ombros:

-Está tudo bem elfo. -Ele sorriu. -Está tudo bem agora. Você só precisa não me deixar mais ser um peso em cima de você e seu ferimento não se abrirá novamente. Você foi muito descuidado, não faça mais isso.

-Você esteve esquecido aqui por todo esse tempo, deixe alguém cuidar de você agora.

-Não meu príncipe. Você quase morreu. Você esteve perdendo sangue todo esse tempo.

Legolas não discutiu mais, mas ele pouco se importava consigo mesmo. Desde que soubera que havia um elfo vivo e escravizado em Gondor que ele parara de pensar em si.

-Onde está o… outro? -Legolas perguntou.

Parecia ser uma pergunta fácil de responder, mas Haldir suspirou e se desvencilhou de Legolas. Olhando para baixo, ele apertava uma mão na outra. Um pouco nervoso talvez?

-Haldir?

-Legolas...quando eu cheguei aqui eles só me mantiveram vivo porque eu dei muito trabalho para eles. Eles ficaram fascinados com minha fuga e...

-E você derrubou mais de cinquenta antes que eles o pegassem. -Legolas completou. -Eu devia ter adivinhado que o elfo em Gondor era você quando Faramir me contou isso. Quem é o maior guerreiro dos elfos?

Haldir, que já tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas, levantou-as mais ainda. Então Legolas teve certeza que ele ruborizou mas na luz fraca não era possível ver. Mas em seus olhos, havia embaraço.

-Pare com isso Legolas, -ele deu uma risadinha. -Bem, como eu dizia, eles não encontraram serventia para mim e eu fui ficando aqui embaixo. Faramir ainda não voltara e eu tinha sido capturado pelo grupo de Boromir. Geralmente os dois irmãos "caçam" os elfos no mesmo grupo, e Faramir sabota eles. Ele foi responsável por muitas elfas terem escapado.

Legolas olhou Haldir desconfiado, então entendeu o que ele fazia:

-Não adianta, ele não vai cair nas minhas graças, Haldir.

Haldir suspirou e consentiu.

-Mas ele tem nos ajudado, ele tem feito o que ninguém mais faz. Pois bem, apenas quando Faramir chegou, quase dez dias depois que ele ficou sabendo de mim e trouxe-me comida. Ele descobriu que eles não queriam me matar de fome, mas destruir meu espírito para que eu entregasse a arte de luta e todos segredos dos elfos que eu fosse capaz. Foi a serventia que eles acharam para mim.

-Você está preocupado que eles me quebrem? Não se preocupe Haldir. Eu sou treinado desde a infância para isso. Como príncipe me ensinou que é meu dever ser leal à meu povo.

-Tem mais...espera um pouco, deixa eu terminar. -Haldir falou impaciente, surpreendendo o outro. -Eu...-Sua voz começou tremer e Legolas pousou sua longa mão no ombro do amigo. -Eu...eu não serviria só para isso. Boromir estava frustrado, todos eles estavam. Não haviam mais elfas e elas viraram um trato raro para eles, um vício e eles queriam mais, mas fazia muito tempo já que eles não encontrava uma. Talvez vocês já estivessem mandando elas para Valinor.

-Provavelmente.

-O jeito de se vestir...e o cabelo entre elfos e elfas...é...semelhante...

-Por Valar! Não! -Legolas gritou.

-Calma Legolas. Nada aconteceu. Boromir tentou. Foi preciso vinte homens pois eu lutei como um animal, ele me amarrava em sua cama e tentava mas dizia que sou muito masculino para seu gosto. Ele deseja Galadriel e acho que sempre pegava elfas loiras para fantasiar que eram ela.

Legolas fechou a outra mão em um punho e o bateu no chão. As elfas de Mirkwood eram todas loiras. Centenas sumiram, em tão pouco tempo que só então eles perceberam que algo estava acontecendo, só descobrindo da verdade ao entrar em contato com outro reino élfico, Lórien para ser mais exato.

Legolas apertou ainda mais sua mão ao ombro do outro elfo.

-Ele tentou me tomar por três vezes, mas nunca conseguiu. Por isso mesmo ele não está aqui. Boromir ficou obcecado, ele vive na natureza com um grupo de soldados, atrás da próxima elfa. Espero que demore para retornar, como sempre faz. A única saída foi Faramir fingir que ele sim me desejava.

-Haldir...não!

-Calma...Faramir e eu jamais fizemos nada. Nós fingimos ter uma relação de mestre e escravo mas ele jamais me tocou, o sequer jamais pediu para que eu dobrasse uma peça de roupa. Eu já passei inúmeras noites em seu quarto, mas durmo em outro ambiente, ele jamais me maltratou Legolas. Por isso eu sei o quanto podemos confiar em Faramir. Ele é um homem bom, completamente.

-Venha cá.

Haldir olhou para Legolas e seus grandes olhos ficaram ainda maiores.

-Você me ouviu. Venha cá.

Haldir se aproximou lentamente e Legolas o abraçou, com toda a força que possuía. Ele massageou as costas do guardião, querendo tirar toda a dor e as memórias dele. Ele sentiu Haldir soluçar algumas vezes mas achou o guardião forte, ele não se permitia deixar escapar um gemido enquanto chorava.

-Eu estou aqui agora elfo, -Legolas sorriu imitando a forma como Haldir o chamara à pouco. -Jamais irei embora sem você.

-Obrigado...

-Mas nós vamos embora.

-Se depender de Faramir, iremos sim.

-Não. Iremos depender um do outro.

-Ainda não confia em Faramir?

-Ele o deixou aqui por dez anos Haldir. Pense nisso.

Legolas ia levantar-se para guardar a comida próxima à porta mas Haldir o reteve. Ele mesmo levantou-se e foi levando os mantimentos para atrás das três pedras. Legolas observou como o guardião estava pensativo, e pensou que talvez nem mesmo ele tivesse certeza sobre a lealdade de Faramir.

Haldir sentou-se novamente depois de um tempo.

-Tenho algo ainda mais sério para lhe falar. -Ele observou Legolas com atenção antes de continuar. -Como eu disse, eu sou másculo e também feio demais para o gosto de Boromir.

-Você não é feio, nenhum elfo é, -Legolas riu.

Haldir sorriu, um sorriso frio que não chegava aos olhos.

-Sim eu sou. Eu sei de meus charmes e eles não são muitos. Ninguém nunca gostou muito de mim.

-Do que está falando? Você está um pouco deprimido, por isso se coloca para baixo mas isso não é verdade.

-Agora você... -Haldir ignorou-o. -Você possui uma beleza fora do comum Legolas...

-Aonde está querendo chegar? -Perguntou temeroso.

-Boromir irá querer tomá-lo. Faramir já tem um escravo, eu. Eles podem nos tratar como seres insignificantes mas no fundo eles sabem de nosso valor, ele não dará elfos à soldados e pessoas do povo, mas sim os lordes é que nos possuirão. Você tem imenso talento com o arco e a flecha, mas temo que seja certos talentos que você nasceu possuindo que chamarão a atenção de Boromir. Nunca vou esquecer as coisas que ele murmurava, fechando os olhos para não me ver e tentando seguir em frente para realizar seus desejos doentios. Eu sei que é alguém _exatamente_ como você que ele quer. Ele não encontra mais elfas, eu sei que ele decidiu tomar elfos também. Se ainda não fez, só está esperando aquele que ascenda seus desejos.

A boca de Legolas se abriu ante a terrível revelação. Ele também morreria se fosse tomado à força. Embora quisesse fazer o que pudesse para reconfortar Haldir, ele agora temeu por si próprio.

Quando passos fizeram-se ouvir no corredor o coração do príncipe bateu mais forte. Em sua mente havia só um nome: Boromir.

-Não se preocupe, -Haldir pediu.

Antes que o elfo terminasse de falar a porta se abriu pesadamente e Faramir entrou, sorrindo.

-Eu não acredito! -Haldir exclamou também sorridente. -Você foi rápido!

-Eu não sei quando Boromir irá retornar e não pude ir até onde você me falou. Pensei bem e fui comprar as ervas.

-Que ervas? -Legolas indagou mais foi ignorado por um Faramir olhando profundamente para Haldir e um Haldir que pegou as ervas, um pote e começou esmagá-las.

Depois Haldir aqueceu-as em água e os dois murmuravam baixinho.

Legolas se perguntava se a companhia do homem realmente fazia bem para Haldir.

-Haldir? -Ele chamou depois de um tempo, irritado.

Haldir pegou o pote com a água e erva do fogo, que fervera e trouxe para Legolas, colocando à seus pés.

-O que é isso?

Faramir e Haldir trocaram um olhar significativo e o primeiro saiu.

-Por favor, beba isto. -Pediu Haldir.

-Por que?

-Você...-Haldir ficou embarassado. -Você é virgem não é?

-Porque você me pergunta isso? Você ouviu falar de que eu me uni a alguém? É claro que sou.

-Perdoe-me...

-Não, pare de falar assim. Me diga, por que pergunta?

-Se Boromir tentar algo...você perecerá.

Legolas tomou um gole, e depois outro e viu que não era tão ruim. Mais para se distrair do que por qualquer outro motivo ele continuou tomando.

-Se isso acontecer, eu não irei morrer antes de que você seja solto Haldir. Isso é gostoso! -Ele exclamou após mais um gole. E ofereceu para Haldir.

-Não! -Ele exclamou tão veemente que surpreendeu Legolas. -Eu não estou preocupado comigo, mas com você!

-E eu com você Haldir. Eu **não**vou morrer antes de tirar você daqui.

-E eu não vou deixar ele te matar!

-Se ele me tocar irá me matar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas acredito que as elfas morriam rápido por não terem um alvo, eu tenho. Eu preciso colocar você em um navio antes que eu me vá para Mandos. -Legolas tomou mais um gole.

-Então Legolas...eu sei alguma coisa sobre isso e isto que você está bebendo...é um afrodisíaco.

Legolas parou a bebida no ar. O conteúdo já em sua boca foi despejado de volta para o pote.

-O que?

-Legolas perdoe-me mas eu não posso deixar que ele o mate!

-Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Eu pensei que isso era algum tônico, ou anti-inflamatório! Quer dizer que eu VOU QUERER que Boromir me tome?

-Não! Embora se ele quiser lhe tomar seja melhor tomar de novo e...

Legolas estava bufando, unindo toda sua força para não socar Haldir. Ele se lembrava que o outro elfo ainda estava muito fraco, e seu rosto já estava roxo pois ele já apanhara.

-Sua amizade com Faramir o deixou louco! Boromir nunca me tomará! Eu lutarei até o fim.

-Não Boromir...mas se você perdesse a virgindade antes...de uma forma que você quisesse...então se acontecer com Boromir, o que eu não vou deixar que aconteça pois farei de tudo para que este túnel esteja aberto no máximo em uma semana. Faramir já começou à cavar para cima. Não importa se estará muito próximo de Minas Tirith, nós já tentaremos sair o quanto antes.

-Haldir...eu não acredito que você insinua...

-Eu ou Faramir...-Haldir parecia mortificado com a proposta mas Legolas achou que ele estava fingindo.

-Tem certeza que você e Faramir não são amantes? Como você pode pensar nisso?

-Confie em mim Legolas...

-Como confiar se você já me deu isso? Então é isso que você quer?

-Eu não quero, não assim!

-Você quer que eu me deite com você? -Legolas gritou.

-Eu quero que você não pereça se Boromir o tomar antes que o túnel esteja aberto! Eu sei o que eles vão querer com você! Eu não deixarei que isso aconteça!

Legolas se surpreendeu com a paixão com que Haldir falava e silenciou. Havia agora uma dúvida razoável de que Haldir apenas quisesse seu bem.

-Não.

-Por que sou eu? E se for Faramir?

-Está louco? Vocês são homens. Isso é errado! Eu deveria me entregar com amor, para uma elfa que seria minha alma gêmea, eu não a encontrei e vou me guardar até achá-la.

-Eu sei que tudo isto está errado. Acredite... -E então para a surpresa de Legolas, Haldir começou à chorar. Legolas não se moveu mas ficou comovido. -Eu não vou deixar você morrer!

Depois de muito tempo, embora comovido com Haldir, Legolas deu novamente sua resposta:

-A resposta é não. Se ele me violentar então eu farei de tudo para não perecer. Esta é a única opção.

O calabouço estava ficando quente. Legolas ofegou.

Haldir levantou-se, retirou as três pedras com cuidado e saiu pelo corredor. Legolas queria lhe perguntar o que ele fora fazer, que ele estava fraco, ferido e devia voltar mas sua voz não saía.

-Haldir...-seus lábios fizeram em silêncio.

Legolas passou à ver Haldir com diferentes olhos. Algo estranho estava acontecendo e ele não compreendia. Era tudo novo para ele mas Legolas preferiu ignorara.

Os dias passaram lentamente, mas Legolas podia apenas imaginar como a vida era melhor para Haldir agora, mesmo que eles estavam presos no calabouço à mais de um mês. Ao menos Haldir não estava mais só.

A preocupação com o bem-estar do guardião dobrara e seu carinho, ou seja lá o que for também. Legolas se pegou pensando no dia em que conhecera Lórien, e os primeiros a ele ver foram Haldir e seus irmãos. Ele se lembrava de ter admirado Haldir, havia algo no elfo de Lórien que o fazia querer ser como ele.

Haldir insistia ainda que Legolas não se esforçasse, mas o príncipe era teimoso e o ajudava à cavar o túnel. Mas Legolas tinha de parar, mesmo sem querer, depois de um tempo pois sua coxa estava latejando e era nessa hora que Haldir dizia:

-Está vendo? Enão lhe avisei?

E os dois riam.

Basicamente eles só tinham o calabouço para ficar mas mesmo assim Legolas o seguia como se fosse um cachorrinho. Se Haldir sentava-se em um canto, Legolas também ali estava, bem à seu lado.

-Você é muito fiel, Legolas. -Haldir disse de repente, enquanto comiam um pouco da comida deixada por Faramir. Eles tentavam não comer demais porque às vezes o homem era mandado para muito longe e ficava longe por um bom tempo.

Depois de quase duas semanas, a comida finalmente chegara para Legolas. Um prato de sopa fria e de validade duvidosa mais um pão mofado. Legolas olhara feio para o soldado e levara um safanão em troca. Mas estava tudo bem, eles pensaram já que assim os gondorianos nem desconfiaram que eles tinham da melhor comida escondida ali, do tipo que só Denethor e seus filhos comiam. Legolas não se rebelaria contra a comida se estivesse comendo bem.

-Não tem muito lugar para se ir aqui. -Legolas explicou o porque ficava ao lado de Haldir. Mas nem ele sabia se isso era verdade.

-Em breve sairemos daqui...em breve.

-Você acha que Boromir está para voltar?

-Faz quase seis meses que ele sumiu. Quando você chegou eu temi que ele quisesse voltar logo, sabendo...de sua beleza e personalidade. Mas um mês passou – segundo Faramir – e tenho certeza que ele tem algo para fazer longe daqui. De outra forma já teria voltado.

Haldir então abriu o braço, vendo o olhar envergonhado de Legolas, mas o príncipe não negou o conforto e colocou sua cabeça dourada por sobre seu ombro.

Haldir então descansou sua própria cabeça por sobre a de Legolas e os dois ficaram ali, em silêncio.

Quando despertaram foi com um susto que o fizeram. A porta já estava se abrindo e eles sempre ouviam os passos chegando antes. Deviam estar cansados para acordar em cima da hora.

Legolas notou que ele e Haldir estavam emaranhados no chão, ele no peito de Haldir e ambos estiveram deitados. Ele se afastou depressa. Haldir franziu a testa. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Pensou Legolas.

O príncipe olhou para a porta atordoado mas novamente, achando que era Faramir, Haldir o acalmou:

-Está tudo bem elfo...

Mas não estava.

Quem apareceu à porta era justamente aquele que eles não esperavam ver.

Boromir olhou primeiro para Haldir e seu olhar continha desprezo. Era sempre o filho mais velho de Denethor que mandava Haldir ser chicoteado e passar um mês no calabouço por desobediência. O elfo sempre deixava escapar algum desaforo e Boromir estava cansado do elfo jamais quebrar, jamais ceder. Em dez anos ele não ficara nem um pouco submisso como era de se esperar. Mas Haldir não era_seu_ elfo, então ele não podia matá-lo.

Então seus olhos profundos caíram por sobre Legolas. Seus lábios se entreabriram e ele os lambeu.

-Pelos Deuses...vocês tem razão. -Falou ele com os guardas atrás dele.

-Ele é uma fruta rara não é senhor? -Disse um deles.

Boromir quebrou a distância entre eles e agarrou Legolas pelo braço. Haldir já estava em pé e para horror de Legolas, ele esmurrou o rosto de Boromir, que caiu para trás com um gemido abafado.

-Haldir! Não! -Legolas gritou.

Os soldados não perderam tempo e nem parecia que havia tantos ali, pelos sons de seus passos. Doze deles entraram e parecia haver mais à porta.

Boromir sorriu malignamente para Haldir:

-Eu sabia que você estaria ainda mais desobediente e eu trouxe reforço. -Ele olhou para Legolas com admiração, então voltou-se para Haldir. -Deixe -no quase morto.

-Não! -Legolas se desvencilhou de um soldado mas outros dois o agarraram. Rápido ele girou e escapou de novo e desta vez quatro o pegaram.

-Legolas! Legolas pare! -Haldir pedia, desesperado.

Os dois elfos tentavam se enxergar em meio ao mar de homens, suas cabeças e ombros tampando a visão.

-Haldir!

-Legolas!

Legolas ouviu o som de socos e chutes e ele sentiu que não conseguia mais respirar. Ele lutava com todas as suas forças, sua coxa doendo mais do que nunca enquanto ele era arrastado para fora.

-Haldiiiiiiiiir! -Ele gritou.

O guardião não soltou um gemido sequer. Ele aguentou firme até que Legolas fosse arrastado e a porta fosse fechada. Então ele gemeu e chorou.

Boromir o levara...

Nos aposentos do filho mais velho de Denethor, Legolas foi arremessado contra o chão. Ele recebeu vários chutes na barriga, peito e um ou outro escaparam acertando-lhe o rosto.

Boromir caminhou calmamente até seu criado mudo, tirando luvas, cotoveleiras e caneleiras. Uma criada ajudou-o à tirar o manto e saiu. Ela lançou um breve olhar de pena para Legolas antes de partir.

-Cuidado com a coxa direita. -Disse Boromir. Pelo jeito, a par da história sobre o elfo.

Legolas pensou que ele o levara ali para matá-lo à pancadas. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Boromir ordenou que parassem.

Legolas tentara reagir, mas não era páreo para vinte homens.

Houve uma batida na porta e Boromir se virou:

-Entre?

Denethor, o odioso homem que começara tudo isso entrou. Pai e filho se abraçaram. O olhar diabólico de um refletido igualmente nos olhos do outro. Ainda meio abraçados, os dois olharam para o elfo no chão:

-Gostou? Meu filho?

-É um grande presente de aniversário, meu pai. Obrigado.

-Meu mensageiro demorou para encontrá-lo. Parece que Faramir largou-o com o outro e tentou ficar quietinho. Mas os fiéis soldados finalmente me procuraram para dizer que haviam pego outro. Eu o visitei enquanto dormia. Na verdade eu o quis para mim, -Denethor riu alto. Uma risada fria. -Mas ele é bem o seu tipo. Já que não podemos ter fêmeas, vamos caçar os machos. Eles estão fáceis até, vindo atrás das fêmeas e se perdendo por aí.

Os dois riram. Legolas sentiu seu estômago dar reviravoltas.

Denethor se foi e deixou apenas quatro soldados de guarda com o filho.

-Vamos! Deem privacidade a ele! Há quanto tempo Boromir não se diverte?

Rindo, a maior parte que estava ali se foi. Legolas tentou se levantar mas não conseguiu. Ele achou que quebrou alguma costela. Tudo doía muito. Mas seu pensamento se voltou à Haldir. E se eles estivessem matando seu amigo naquele instante?

-Por favor...

-Ora, ele já está implorando! -Boromir riu.

-Não machuque Haldir...e eu...eu...e eu farei o que você quiser.

Boromir ficou abismado com aquilo. A visão perante ele era estonteante. Ele ouvira dizer que o escravo não havia se tornado submisso mas se para conseguir isso fosse preciso machucar o outro, então ele ficaria contente.

-Mandem parar o castigo e traga o outro aqui. -Ele ordenou e os guardas saíram.

Foi um grande erro de Boromir.

Embora estivesse sem forças e a dor fosse insuportável, Legolas reuniu toda sua coragem para levantar. Boromir mal se moveu e Legolas havia alcançado uma espada que estava pendurada na parede.

Quase caindo e mancando, Legolas lutou com Boromir que havia sacado sua própria espada.

Com facilidade, o gondoriano segurava os golpes de Legolas e o derrubava no chão. Legolas tentou em vão uma, duas, dezenas de vezes mas ele estava fraco demais.

Apenas usando o cabo da espada, Boromir deu-lhe um golpe na cabeça de Legolas e ele caiu, finalmente mergulhando na escuridão profunda.

N.A.

Espero que tenham gostado. Fresquinho, acabei de escrever.

Por favor, deixe comentários e opiniões. São vocês que fazem a história continuar.

Muito, mas muito obrigada por todos os feedbacks!


	4. Chapter 4

Mil desculpas pela demora, muito obrigada para todos que adicionaram aos favoritos para continuar à ler, acho que agradeci cada pessoa pessoalmente.

Eu estava pensando em publicar em português uma vez que tivesse traduzido em inglês também mas não encontro beta, e além disso meu inglês está sendo tremendamente criticado, acho que vou parar. Em português tenho recebido poucos reviews mas por enquanto continuo motivada, mas bem que gostaria de ouvir sua opinião não é gente? ^_^

Este capítulo está bem parado mas eu acho que ele é preciso porque estou vendo muita coisa acontecendo pela frente. Há até surpresas porque esta não é só uma história de amor mas há segredos bem guardados que espero que surpreenda.

Beijão!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Legolas sentiu seu corpo frio quando a consciência voltou. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia de onde ele estava. Assim que tentou mover sua cabeça, uma dor alucinante parecia que ia estourá-la. Ele gemeu e tentou se mover mesmo assim.

Foi quando ele percebeu que estava amarrado pelos pulsos. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele olhou à sua volta, então lembrou-se de onde estava.

Legolas continuava no quarto de Boromir, mas desta vez estava deitado na cama e amarrado à cabeceira, seus braços erguidos acima de sua cabeça. Seus pés também estava amarrados. Pelo jeito Boromir o temia mesmo estando tão fraco.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para baixo. A parte de cima de sua roupa estava intacta mas ele estava sem suas calças. Apenas a roupa íntima que ele ainda usava permitia-lhe alguma dignidade. Ele entrou em pânico: "Será?" Ele pensava se Boromir já o havia tomado. Se já tivesse feito dele sua propriedade. Não havia como ele saber mas ele não sentia dor alguma e imaginou que deveria sentir caso algo tivesse acontecido.

Seu pânico diminuiu um pouco quando ele viu que o curativo de sua coxa havia sido trocado. Talvez Boromir não quisesse que sua propriedade fosse danificada e tivesse cuidado dele.

Uma propriedade...

Legolas não imaginava como Haldir aguentara viver como um objeto durante todo esse tempo. Só de se imaginar nos braços de Boromir Legolas pensava que iria enlouquecer de revolta. Se esse fosse seu destino, agora que ele estava assim amarrado e à mercê do gondoriano, ele não tinha mais certeza de que conseguiria sobreviver o que naturalmente matava um elfo: o abuso. Ele não deveria ter prometido Haldir que ele sobreviveria... Talvez nem Haldir aguentasse mais caso Legolas morresse.

Só de pensar nisso Legolas sentiu-se forte novamente. Ele só se deixara levar pelo desespero momentos atrás. É claro que ele sobreviveria qualquer coisa, ao menos enquanto Haldir ainda estivesse preso. Ele poderia ir para Mandos mais tarde.

Como Haldir estaria agora?

Legolas mexeu seus pulsos, puxando num tranco várias vezes para ter certeza de que estava bem preso. Ele sentia vontade de gritar, e expelir todo o ódio que o envenenava lentamente.

A porta então se abriu e como reflexo como quando ele estava no calabouço, ele ficou imóvel.

Boromir entrou, já de olho nele.

Legolas o fuzilou com o olhar e manteve contato, acompanhando o odioso homem que o obrigaria à chamá-lo de mestre vir e sentar-se na beirada da cama.

Boromir tocou-lhe na testa e instantaneamente, Legolas cuspiu-lhe na face. O humano limpou-se e agarrou o rosto de Legolas, apertando-o:

-Você irá aprender à me respeitar elfo. Se me desafiar eu posso matá-lo, está entendendo? É o que eu sempre quis fazer com o outro mas ele pertence ao meu irmão. Você não. Você é meu para que eu faça o que quiser, então comece à aprender como se portar perante a minha presença.

Boromir viu o olhar azul que mostrava desafio. O elfo jamais se curvaria para ele. Ele estivera fingindo horas atrás quando implorou para que Haldir fosse solto.

-Está bem...-Boromir continuou. -Então fará por ele. Se você me desafiar, se passar dos limites e em especial – eu sei que você é um guerreiro, você podia estar fraco mas vi como luta – se tentar me matar, eu já dei ordens para que eles matem o outro elfo, não importa o que Faramir diga.

Legolas piscou e engoliu seco. Boromir sorriu vendo que conseguira penetrar as defesas do escravo.

Então o elfo consentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

-Ótimo...ótimo. Se você for obediente então o outro não sofrerá nada...Você poderá até...quem sabe, vê-lo.

-Posso vê-lo agora?

-Claro que não! Eu disse se você agir bem. Irá levar tempo até que eu possa confiar em você. Só dependerá de você mesmo elfo.

Legolas consentiu de novo. Mas algo o inquietava.

-Eu preciso saber se ele está bem...-E Legolas reuniu todas suas forças para conseguir pronunciar a palavra. Ele deveria começar à fingir logo. -...Mestre...

Boromir parecia extasiado ao ouvir a palavra. Talvez Haldir jamais tenha se rebaixado assim. Mas Legolas não se importava, ele se diminuía por uma boa causa.

Boromir pensou um pouco, então concordou com um gesto estranhamente gentil com a cabeça.

Legolas franziu a testa.

Boromir saiu e demorou tanto para voltar que Legolas achou que ele tivesse se esquecido, e já estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando o gondoriano voltou, acompanhado de seu irmão, Faramir.

Legolas ia dizer algo mas reformulou-se, lembrando de como deveria se portar perante Faramir quando houvessem outros gondorianos.

-Faramir veio lhe dizer como está seu pet. -Boromir falou.

-Ele está bem elfo. -Faramir respondeu lançando um olhar azedo para seu irmão.

Legolas aproveitou para observar os dois juntos, e se Faramir fora sincero quando disse que não concordava com as atitudes do irmão.

-Mas você nunca mais faça isso, entendeu? -Faramir estava voltado para Boromir.

-Ah! Me deixe em paz Faramir.

-Não! -Faramir agitou-o pelo ombro. -Você quase o matou! Você sabe que eu preciso do meu escravo! Eu não posso me separar dele!

Boromir olhou para o irmão, arrependido. Ele baixou os olhos derrotado.

-Desculpa. Eu prometo que nunca mais arriscarei a vida dele. E sim, eu sei o quanto ele é importante para você. Até mais do que devia. Eu nunca vi um senhor passar tanto tempo com seu escravo. Mas eu não farei mais isso. Se seu elfo me desafiar eu o trancarei no escuro e comandarei algumas chibatadas, nada mais.

Faramir respirou mais aliviado e Legolas encheu-se de revolta. Esse era o amigo que Haldir confiava? Faramir claramente permitia que Haldir fosse chicoteado, punido, como ele mesmo já desconfiava. Ele decidiu finalmente que não confiaria mais no homem.

E se Faramir tivesse contado sobre o túnel? E se tudo não passasse de uma encenação para enganar Haldir? Mas se fosse, o que mais Faramir queria de Haldir para enganá-lo?

-Ele quase morreu...senhor? -Legolas perguntou, cheio de rancor.

Faramir voltou-se para ele, claramente esquecendo que Legolas estava ali. Ele consentiu tristemente:

-Haldir está na enfermaria agora. Ele não corre mais risco mas isso graças a você. Se Boromir não tivesse dado a ordem para que parassem, em pouco tempo eles teriam acabado com meu elfo. Faramir virou-se para Boromir com raiva.

-Novamente, perdoe-me. -Boromir lançou-lhe um olhar divertido. Claramente não arrependido pelo horror que cometeu, mas somente querendo o perdão do irmão.

Os dois se abraçaram e Legolas sentiu a bile subir-lhe à garganta. Ele virou sua cabeça depressa, procurando desesperadamente por outra coisa para olhar.

-Eu preciso resolver umas coisas. Assim que cheguei só quis saber do meu novo escravo e deixei tudo de lado. Fique aqui um pouco com ele... -Disse Boromir virando-se para sair. -Mas...nada de tocá-lo. Eu não me deitei com ele ainda e não quero que ninguém faça isso antes de mim.

Todo o peso do mundo saiu dos ombros de Legolas e ele soltou o ar dos pulmões audivelmente. Os dois humanos se voltaram para ele e ele prendeu a respiração.

-Mas não por muito tempo! -Boromir disse. -Você é meu, está entendendo?

Legolas olhou para o outro lado novamente.

Boromir saiu e quando a porta se fechou, o silêncio dominou o ambiente. Legolas ouviu Faramir se aproximar e então o viu sentar-se na cama no mesmo lugar que Boromir sentara.

-Eu menti para você Legolas...

-É claro que você mentiu. Eu já sabia. O que você quer com o Haldir afinal? Porque finge que está do lado dele? Quando ele descobrir que você nunca o ajudará à fugir, partirá ele no meio... Ele não poderá aguentar tamanha traição.

-Não...Eu menti sobre a condição de Haldir, ele jamais esteve perto da morte. Eu disse isso porque Boromir passou dos limites.

-Que limites? O limite além das chicotadas? Isso está bom para você?

-Não! Ele puni Haldir quando eu não estou! Eu sempre desço lá e mando-os parar quando descubro que Boromir comandou algum castigo.

-Eu só vejo você chegar tarde demais.

-Como eu disse Legolas...eu faço...

-O melhor que você pode, eu já ouvi essa asneira. -Legolas bufou.

-Você ainda irá confiar em mim. Quando vocês passarem pelo túnel que está quase pronto, então você saberá. Aliás Haldir confia em mim de olhos fechados, mas quando vocês saírem para o ar livre, quando escaparem, então você saberá que eu estive ao seu lado o tempo todo.

-Se a situação fosse reversa, pode ter certeza que eu jamais pouparia meu irmão e libertaria qualquer escravo, de qualquer raça que ele tivesse. Se eu tivesse um irmão, eu não apoiaria tamanha atrocidade.

-Você não tem irmãos então?

-Não.

-Então você não sabe do que está falando. Você não sabe como é o amor entre irmãos. É um amor que perdoa os mais terríveis pecados.

-Se fosse Haldir então. Ele tem irmãos. Dois irmãos que pensam que ele está morto! -Legolas gritou. -Se a situação fosse reversa ele não os defenderia mas faria com que eles desistissem dos escravos! Se tudo fosse ao contrário você não seria um escravo por dez anos Faramir! Haldir teria te libertado!

-Ah mas você não sabe nada sobre Haldir e seus irmãos. -Faramir disse tristemente.

-Do que está falando?

-Nada... Eu não quis dizer irmãos... Só que... talvez Haldir esteja melhor aqui.

Novamente Legolas cuspiu, agora no outro irmão.

Faramir o observava em choque. Quando se recompôs ele limpou a saliva de seu rosto.

-Talvez eu tenha merecido isso. -Faramir começou. Mas então recebeu uma nova cusparada. -E isto também... -Ele disse, parecendo à ponto de perder a paciência. Então aguardou Legolas começar de novo, desta vez preparado e seus olhos quase fechados mas Legolas não cuspiu novamente. -Como eu dizia, aqui não é um paraíso, mas talvez você me compreendesse melhor caso soubesse da história toda.

-Não invente histórias para me enganar. Uma palavra Faramir: escravidão. E eu não preciso saber de mais nada. Está errado e acabou. Nenhum ser tem direito de possuir outro. Nenhum!

-Em breve...Legolas...em breve. -Faramir disse ao se levantar. Então foi embora.

As horas passaram e Legolas ora tentava se soltar, ora ficava pensando em Haldir. Seus pulsos já haviam aberturas dolorosas onde as cordas cortaram-lhe a carne. Ás vezes ele procurava por alguma ideia, algum plano para fugir dali com Haldir que ele não tivesse pensado antes.

A noite chegara, como ele podia ver pela janela e ele já sentia-se agoniado de estar na mesma posição.

A porta finalmente se abriu e Boromir entrou.

Legolas havia se esquecido do perigo mais próximo que o assolava e a lembrança tomou-lhe de uma vez naquele momento. Boromir o olhava com um apetite claro pela sua expressão, os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos e curvados num pequeno sorriso diabólico.

Legolas começou à tentar se soltar das amarras.

Boromir sentou-se novamente no mesmo lugar da cama e aproximou seu rosto ao do elfo.

-Tanta beleza...-Ele acariciou o rosto pálido e perfeito.

Legolas desviou seus olhos azuis para um ponto distante no teto. Aquela era a hora. Ele não tinha como fugir. Boromir o estupraria ali mesmo e não havia nada que o fosse impedir. Era revoltante estar assim completamente indefeso.

Foi quando ele sentiu a corda em um tornozelo afrouxar.

Legolas observou seus pés depressa. Boromir havia se virado e a adaga estava em sua mão. Ele cortara a corda que segurava seu tornozelo. Então o príncipe viu ele soltar-lhe o outro tornozelo.

-E agora. -Boromir se voltou para ele. -Eu vou soltar-lhe as mãos... como um prêmio pelo seu bom comportamento de hoje. Mas se tentar fugir, se me agredir...já sabe.

Legolas estava surpreso. Então ele teria a chance de se defender daquilo que ele mais temia? É claro que ele não tentaria resistir, pelo bem de Haldir.

"Pelo bem de Haldir." Ele forçou-se à lembrar novamente. Em nenhuma outra situação ele teria aceitado seu destino. Mal podia acreditar no quanto Haldir era importante para ele.

Legolas consentiu e Boromir cortou uma corda, depois a outra.

O elfo mal pôde mover seus braços. Ele estivera preso à tanto tempo que os músculos doíam e pareciam ter endurecido como pedras.

Legolas sentou-se e massageou os músculos. Sentia que seus braços estavam sem forças.

-Agora vá tomar um banho. -Foi a ordem vinda do homem.

Será que ele seria observado enquanto se banhasse? -O elfo pensou. Ele seguiu para a câmara ligada ao quarto, silenciosamente e devagar. Ele sentia que os olhos atrás dele queimavam-lhe a pele. Que Boromir não tirara os olhos dele enquanto ele saía do quarto.

Legolas ficou olhando para a entrada sem porta, tenso ante a ideia de que Boromir entraria ali a qualquer momento. Havia uma banheira e uma cadeira. Ele imaginou que Boromir se sentaria ali para observá-lo.

Então ele ouviu a porta do quarto, bem ao longe, abrir e fechar-se. O mais silenciosamente que pode ele se voltou, apenas espiando para dentro do quarto e viu que ele estava vazio.

Legolas despiu-se rapidamente, aproveitando que Boromir se fora. Boromir deveria ter ido provindenciar a água e Legolas encolheu-se como uma bola ao sentar-se na banheira de pedra. A porta se abriu novamente e todos os músculos do corpo de Legolas se endureceram.

Ele ouviu passos pesados chegando e manteve o olhar fixo nos próprios joelhos, abraçados pelos seus braços em frente à seu corpo. Quando ele olhou para cima se assustou mais do que nunca com quem encontrou ali.

A criada que sentira-se penalizada por ele, estava prestes à despejar o conteúdo de um grande balde para dentro da banheira. Ele tentou esconder-se o melhor que pode mas ela era gentil o bastante para não olhar diretamente para onde não devia.

A água quente caiu e rapidamente cobriu uma boa altura da banheira e ele não pode deixar de se deliciar com a quentura, e além do mais, os elfos tinham paixão por estarem limpos e ele percebeu o quanto sentira falta de um banho. Um novo balde foi virado e Legolas lançou um olhar grato a ela.

-Quer que eu lhe ajude? -Ele ofereceu-se. -Não sei como uma mulher tão delicada consegue carregar tamanho peso.

Ela enrubesceu na hora, recebendo o comentário com prazer.

-Eu não sei se aguentaria vê-lo... como veio ao mundo, senhor elfo. -E ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.

aass

Legolas franziu a testa sem entender o comentário. Então um terceiro balde foi virado e ele se surpreendeu, imaginando como ela conseguira trazer tudo aquilo.

-Muito obrigado. De verdade. -Ele sorriu.

Ela pareceu hipnotizada quando olhou para ele. Seus olhos arregalados e os lábios entreabertos.

-Está tudo bem minha dama? -Legolas indagou.

-Perdoe-me se o observo. Mas jamais vi criatura tão linda em toda minha vida.

Desta vez foi Legolas quem sentiu o rosto queimar, finalmente entendendo o comentário dela.

-Isso é porque jamais viu um elfo. -Ele disse com modéstia.

-Eu já vi. Mas nada tão estonteante como ti.

E ela saiu correndo. Legolas sentiu-se como se ele fosse perigoso para ela e ficou sem graça.

Toda hora Legolas olhava para a entrada, com medo de ver Boromir parado ali. Ele se ensaboou depressa e também lavou os cabelos longos, tentando fazer muita espuma para poder se esconder debaixo dela quando ele chegasse.

O banho foi muito rápido e ele arriscou mais um olhar para a entrada antes de ver que Boromir não estava ali ainda. Talvez ele nem viesse e a esperança aqueceu o coração do pobre elfo.

Mais do que depressa ele se enxugou e se vestiu. Mal se importando com o fato de que seus cabelos pingavam pois ele nem os tocara. Então após colocar sua roupa íntima e sua camisa e túnica, ele começou à torcer os cabelos. Então tentou enxugá-los na toalha o melhor que pode, já sem tanta pressa. Aliás ele demorou o máximo que pode para voltar ao quarto. Ele ficou ali o tempo necessário que levaria para tomar até três banhos, mas achando que não poderia evitar mais ele se dirigiu ao quarto.

Boromir estava deitado e ele parou à entrada, deixando a toalha cair no chão ante a visão. Ele percebera mais ainda como temia o que estava para acontecer.

Boromir estava vestido (graças a Deus) mas ele já havia se mudado para um robe brilhoso, vermelho bem escuro.

Legolas entiu a garganta seca. Ele arriscou um olhar para onde achara a espada, imaginando se conseguiria arrancar a cabeça de Boromir, sair dali, encontrar Haldir para que fugissem antes que fossem pegos. Com certeza não.

Se ele reagisse, então ele não se importava consigo mesmo mas ele causaria a morte de Haldir na certa.

-Eu sei o que se passa pela sua cabeça. -Boromir sorriu divertido. O olhar maligno não estava mais ali. -Mas não há arma alguma aqui dentro. Não mais, nem mesmo as minhas.

Legolas então observou a parede abertamente e viu que havia um prego mas a espada que ele usara não estava mais lá.

-Entre por aquela porta e escolha a roupa que quiser.-Boromir apontou para uma extremidade do quarto e Legolas viu uma porta que ele nem havia notado.

Feliz por ter mais um momento para adiar o que lhe esperava, Legolas foi até lá.

Ao entrar ele viu-se no escuro e voltou para o outro aposento para pegar uma vela que queimava, então entrou novamente.

Ali era o closet de Boromir. Vestimentas luxuosas e variadas estavam penduradas ali de forma que era fácil escolher entre elas. Mas ele não tinha pressa. Então ele foi olhando uma por uma, sabendo que os robes estavam na outra extremidade e que haviam apenas três deles: um verde escuro, um azul escuro e um preto. Incomodava saber que ele teria de dormir sem calça alguma mas...Boromir lhe dissera para escolher o que quisesse.

Legolas então escolheu uma calça apertada preta. Porque não? Era desconfortável dormir assim mas quanto mais roupa ele vestisse era melhor. E quem sabe Faramir finalmente tivesse piedade deles e permitisse que escapassem? Ele deveria estar vestido nessa hora. Talvez se ele usasse dois casacos...poderia dar outro para Haldir quando fugissem. Lá estava ele pensando em Haldir novamente... Ele pegou uma camisa negra, então vestiu dois casacos pesados por cima, um negro e por cima um vermelho escuro.

Legolas demorou-se bastante, e ele sabia que já havia testado bastante a paciência de seu "mestre", então decidiu sair.

Foi com pesar que ele pegou a vela e saiu do closet, dirigindo-se para os aposentos do odioso gondoriano.

Ele parou em frente a cama, notando o ar divertido de Boromir.

-Ah...você acha que várias camadas de roupas irão me impedir de botar as mãos em você. Está bem elfo. Agora venha aqui e deite-se.

Novamente Legolas analisou suas opções. Não foi preciso muito pois ele pensara nelas o dia inteiro e só havia uma coisa que aconteceria se ele reagisse: ele mataria Haldir.

"Pelo bem de Haldir." Ele pensou firmemente, talvez pela centésima vez.

Então apoiado em suas mãos pálidas e joelhos, ele engatinhou pela cama até alcançar Boromir. E deitou-se de lado, virado para o homem.

Boromir observou a beleza inigualável do elfo à sua frente, e deitou-se de lado para encará-lo também. O homem acariciou-lhe a face e Legolas recuou sem sequer ter tido a intenção. O homem repetiu a ação mas desta vez Legolas forçou-se à ficar parado.

Boromir viu o brilho de temor nos olhos azuis, tão incrivelmente azuis... Todo seu corpo desejava a criatura à sua frente...Seu escravo era quase irresistível...Quase mas não era impossível. Ele retirou a mão da face morna. Seu órgão queimava de desejo mas ele ignorou-o e se afastou um pouco, dando espaço para seu escravo não temê-lo.

Legolas observou seu "mestre" exasperado. Ele se afastara. Por que? Não importava, aquilo era ótimo. Boromir ficou olhando-o por um bom tempo e Legolas sustentou o olhar, sem saber e sem querer conhecer a natureza dos pensamentos do homem. Então Boromir fechou os olhos e se virou para cima.

Legolas prendeu a respiração e ficou observando o homem por um bom tempo, até que ele percebeu que a respiração havia se tornado quase imperceptível e fraca. Boromir dormira!

Legolas mal podia acreditar em sua sorte.

Nada acontecera. E nada aconteceria!

Ao menos naquela noite.

Sua mente estava agitada e seu corpo cheio de adrenalina por tanta tensão pela qual ele passara o dia inteiro. Demorou mas enfim Legolas acabou dormindo, horas após Boromir ter caído no sono.

A manhã chegara e Legolas se levantou num tranco. Sua mente alertou-o imediatamente sobre a situação em que se encontrava e ele olhou para o lado esquerdo da cama. Boromir não estava lá.

Ótimo, ele não fora atacado à noite, ou de madrugada e não seria naquela manhã. Ele se pôs em pé e com os passos leves que só um elfo conseguia ter, ele caminhou até a câmara de banho e viu que estava vazia. Do mesmo modo olhou dentro do closet e desta vez ele observou todos os cantos do aposento para ao menos saber sobre todas as portas, mas não havia mais nenhuma.

Ele sentou-se num luxuoso e longo sofá que ficava num ambiente separado do quarto, diferenciado pela decoração e olhou à sua volta. Havia alguns livros sobre a mesinha próxima e ele estudou as capas. Todos falavam sobre as histórias dos elfos.

Legolas lembrou-se de sua estupidez e de que ele deveria ter checado a porta mais importante primeiro, já sem esperanças. Ele girou a maçaneta da entrada e claramente ela estava trancada. Então finalmente vendo que não poderia fugir, ele sentou-se no sofá e começou à ler.

Foi com irritação que ele ouviu Boromir ou algum guarda destravar a porta, mas foi o homem que entrou quando ela foi aberta.

O dia estava terminando e Legolas olhou com raiva para aquele que o trancara ali durante todo o dia.

Era impossível fugir pela janela alta, à não ser que Legolas se arremessasse lá de cima. Ele fora obrigado à ficar ali o dia inteiro, sem comida, e quase sem nada para fazer senão ler. Legolas havia já quase acabado com o primeiro livro.

-Vejo que você encontrou uma forma de se entreter. -Boromir apontou para o livro no colo de Legolas.

-Se é que eu posso tocar em seus livros...mestre.

-Mas é claro. Fique à vontade. Perdoe-me pela demora mas estive muito atarefado hoje.

Legolas estranhou a gentileza de Boromir. O que ele estaria planejando?

Boromir se despiu tão rápido que Legolas nem teve tempo de desviar o olhar. E quando o fez ele tremeu.

-Vou tomar um banho. -Fez Boromir.

Legolas consentiu para a parede.

-Me acompanhe.

Legolas arregalou os olhos cheios de medo para seu dono. Então lentamente ele se levantou, seguindo para a câmara de banho como se seguisse para sua morte.

-Está bem, fique aqui. -Boromir fez tocando-lhe no ombro. Fazendo com que Legolas fugisse de seu toque, ligeiramente. -Eu só peço que você esfregue minhas costas, faz muito tempo que ninguém faz isso por mim.

Legolas consentiu, ainda não sentindo que escapara. Talvez quando ajudasse Boromir no banho, ele tentasse alguma coisa. Por que o homem o torturava assim? Por que não dizia logo o que ele queria dele? O que aqueles estranhos irmãos queriam com seus elfos?

A criada entrou naquele momento e Boromir desapareceu para tomar seu banho. Legolas sorriu para ela e a mulher parou onde estava com dois baldes na mão, novamente hipnotizada com seu rosto. Legolas desfez seu sorriso na hora, sabendo o motivo porque ela o olhava com aquela cara de boba e entendeu que ela não trouxera os três baldes sozinha. Ela carregava dois e um era trazido por um guarda, que depositou o último balde à porta da câmara de banho.

-Deixa que eu faço. -Legolas sussurrou, tomando os baldes das mãos dela.

Ela se foi relutante e Legolas carregou os dois baldes. Ele viu os ombros nus de Boromir, de costas para ele e já dentro da banheira. Então ele foi virando os baldes e quando terminou, pegou o sabonete e se aproximou do homem.

-Você...não quer se juntar a mim? -Boromir indagou. Quase tímido.

-Querer eu não quero...você sabe disso.

-Eu sei.

-Desculpe-me a sinceridade...mestre.

-Não. Eu entendo. Ensaboe minhas costas por favor.

Por favor? Porque Boromir agora mudara sua atitude com ele?

Com um nojo sem tamanho, Legolas ajudou o homem à se lavar. Ele o fez com pressa e brusquidão, com medo de excitar o homem e terminou a tarefa o mais rápido que pode. Ele só precisara ensaboar as costas mas temia que o homem quisesse algo mais depois, mas ficou aliviado ao ser dispensado e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

Ele ficou andando pelo quarto e o ambiente do sofá, sem parar. Sua mente estava frenética. Ele não conseguia compreender o gondoriano.

E Legolas estava terrivelmente preocupado com Haldir.

Não, ele não estava preocupado. Haldir estava bem. Ao menos estava vivo, ao menos havia esperança...Não era isso.

Ele...estava com saudades.

Vários dias se passaram e Boromir voltava ao quarto às vezes mais cedo, às vezes mais tarde. Ele jamais tentava algo ou desrespeitava Legolas. O príncipe não lhe dizia seu nome e não iniciava nenhuma conversa, mas morria de curiosidade do porque o homem o mantinha ali sem pedir-lhe absolutamente nada. Nem mesmo uma ajuda no banho.

Boromir passava pela porta já arrancando suas roupas e Legolas estava sempre preparado já olhando pela janela. O homem seguia para seu banho e infelizmente com a mesma água, Legolas se banhava depois, grato por não ter mais de encarar a situação embaraçosa com a criada que dissera não aguentar vê-lo pelado.

Boromir começou à enviar almoço para ele e em breve o café da manhã. Não havia diferença da comida entre a que Faramir lhe trouxera e ele ficara surpreso em ver que o irmão mais velho também lhe dava do melhor para se servir.

Naquela noite, Boromir entrou e Legolas correu para a janela, fingindo estar interessado na paisagem morta lá embaixo. Não havia natureza alguma para se ver, e ainda mais adiante o horrível Mordor. Legolas imaginava se a proximidade de Sauron dos gondorianos poderia ter influenciado um pouco para que seu povo se despisse de qualquer moral.

-Vou tomar meu banho. -A voz de seu "mestre" anunciou atrás dele.

-Sim senhor.

Quando Boromir saiu do banho, o jantar chegou. Legolas havia se virado mas permanecia aonde estava e Boromir indicou-lhe a cadeira à sua frente. A comida foi posta sobre a minúscula mesa, e havia somente duas cadeiras fazendo com que eles se sentassem de frente para o outro. Legolas nunca encarava Boromir, para não irritá-lo ou algo mais e manteve a cabeça baixa, olhando para a comida o tempo todo.

-Venha cá. -Disse Boromir. Arrancando o pouco apetite que Legolas ainda possuía.

Ele se levantou lentamente mas Boromir fez um gesto para que continuasse sentado.

-Seu rosto. -Ele esclareceu esticando seu braço por sobre a mesa.

Então Boromir passou seu polegar por sobre o lábio superior de Legolas, limpando algo.

Legolas endureceu com o contato e arriscou uma olhadela à seu "mestre". A sujeira havia sido limpada mas Boromir continuava esfregando seu polegar. Legolas se assustou com o olhar desejoso do homem, que encarava seus lábios com vontade de saboreá-los.

Quando voltou à si Boromir deixou-o em paz.

-Coma. -Ele disse e sorriu. E voltou ele mesmo à comer.

Os dias passavam devagar, sem nada para fazer e Legolas desconfiou que também se passaram meses. A falta que Haldir lhe fazia era angustiante. Ela parecia crescer e Legolas sentia que ele não só sofria de preocupação. Ele precisava da compania do elfo.

Faramir vinha de vez em quando e escondido, o que não servia para nada já que sempre havia guardas postados na entrada e assegurava que ele e Haldir trabalhavam no túnel mas ele não acreditava mais. Mas ele ouvia notícias ou recados enviados pelo elfo e era isso que o mantinha esperançoso durante as horas de tédio sem fim. Um dia...um dia...

Haldir lhe enviava mensagens de esperança, de conforto, sempre pensando em Legolas e não em si mesmo assim como o príncipe o fazia. Legolas sempre dizia à Faramir que o elfo lhe fazia falta e também sempre que Faramir vinha com novidades, ele queria assegurar o elfo que Boromir não o tomara ou fizera nada de errado. Faramir franzia a testa, embora parecesse feliz em saber que seu irmão não fizera nada.

Um dia finalmente, Legolas lembrou-se de perguntar já que quando via Faramir ele só pensava em Haldir e descobriu que passaram-se seis meses que ele estava cativo e cinco que ele morava nos aposentos de Boromir.

Ele recebeu a notícia com choque e se desvencilhou quando Faramir segurou-lhe o ombro dando-lhe apoio.

Naquela noite, ele aguardava Boromir caminhando de um lado para outro, completamente furioso. Ele costumava treinar sua arte de luta com espadas, arcos e flechas invisíveis mas nem isso o mantivera concentrado e já faziam-se algumas hora que ele caminhava em círculos quando seu dono entrou.

Ele fuzilou Boromir com o olhar e o homem parou, parecendo magoado.

-O que foi?

-Quando é que você vai me deixar ver meu amigo...o outro escravo?

-Ah... -Boromir esquecera do que prometera.

-Eu não acredito. -Legolas fez irritado, entendendo sua expressão.

-Me desculpe...elfo mas você não tem sido um bom escravo... Então...nada feito.

-Como não tenho sido? -Legolas avançou contra ele e Boromir fechou seus punhos, preparado.

Mas Legolas apenas se aproximou.

-Eu tenho feito tudo o que você manda...

-Mas não tem me dado o que mais quero...

Legolas ficou quieto. Ele queria desafiar seu mestre e dizer que ele poderia pegar, que só era preciso ordenar para conseguir tudo o que ele quisesse mas ele tinha sorte que Boromir não to tinha feito até agora e não se arriscaria assim. Ele jamais iria querer se deitar com alguém que ele não amava.

-Não tem mais nada a dizer? -Boromir perguntou. Havia dor em sua voz.

-O que posso dizer? Pensei que eu era um bom escravo.

Boromir tomou-lhe a mão. Legolas fugiu depressa, se arrependendo. Então ele esticou a mão novamente e entregou-a ao homem que a tomou nas mãos novamente.

-Você não vê Legolas? Será que você não entende?

-Não. O que é?

-Eu não quero forçá-lo!

-Eu jamais faria o que você quer por vontade própria.

-Eu sei...Mas você não vê? Não que eu... te amo? -Boromir disse enquanto uma lágrima caía pela face.


	5. Chapter 5

Olá!

Acabei postando a novidade (Cap 4) e continuei escrevendo e adivinha só, dois capítulos num só dia. É uma aventura só escrever e mais ainda saber se vocês se divertiram e etc. Espero que esta história esteja perto do fim, e sinto que está. Veremos. Histórias tem vidas próprias não é?

Agora mesmo vou fazer uma jantinha deliciosa e Vegana e volto para continuar o seis. Quando perco a inspiração eu paro na hora, mas se ela não parar hoje mesmo talvez tenhamos o capítulo 6.

Muito obrigada pela força, os favorites e em especial os reviews que eu coleciono e guardo com todo o carinho.

Beijão!

22 de dezembro de 2011

Peamaps - Capítulo 5

Durante muito tempo Legolas não soube o que responder. Ele não conseguia sentir compaixão pelo seu cárcere. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ele teria pena, mas mesmo que Boromir não tivesse feito ainda nenhum mal à ele, o elfo sabia que o homem era um monstro.

Ele enfim apenas suspirou.

-Eu não sei o que dizer Boromir.

-Diga que sente algo por mim também.

-Como eu poderia? Sinceramente, como?

As palavras pareciam machucar o gondoriano mais do que uma flechada poderia.

Os dois continuaram em silêncio até que ouviram uma batida na porta.

-Entre, -Boromir disse. Sua voz não mais do que um suspiro.

-Entre! -Legolas disse mais alto. Boromir sequer se importou, estava arrasado.

Faramir enfiou a cabeça pela porta. Era só o que faltava, Legolas pensou, mais um dos confusos filhos de Denethor.

-Boromir, meu irmão, nosso pai o chama.

Boromir saiu sem olhar novamente para Legolas, mas o elfo podia jurar que o homem esperava que ele lhe segurasse ou pedisse para ele ficar. Então a porta se fechou.

-O que deu nele? -Indagou Faramir.

Legolas lançou um olhar desgostoso para o irmão mais novo:

-Parece que seu irmão está apaixonado por mim.

-O que?

Legolas deu-lhe as costas, então se virou e caminhou até a janela.

Faramir estudou-lhe a silhueta magra e esbelta:

-Parece que os filhos de Denethor caíram na magia encantadora dos elfos.

Legolas se virou. Seu senho franzido:

-Como assim?

-Legolas... -Faramir suspirou, parecia cansado. -Eu fiquei surpreso, mas nem tanto, com o que me disse. Você não percebeu ainda? Eu amo Haldir.

Por um momento Legolas não reagiu. Então no instante seguinte ele avançou para cima de Faramir com tanta rapidez que o homem não teve nem tempo para levantar as mãos e proteger o rosto. O punho do elfo, traiçoeiramente forte, atingiu seu maxilar em cheio e ele foi lançado ao chão. Legolas então caiu por cima dele, sentando-se de pernas abertas, montando em Faramir como se este fosse um cavalo. O elfo o mantinha no chão pelo pescoço, usando seu peso para fazer com que o homem não se movesse.

-É por isso que você o prendeu aqui não é? -Legolas mostrou os dentes. -Seu desgraçado, você nunca pensou em soltá-lo.

-Legolas, calma aí!

-Nós vamos fugir hoje mesmo, e você será o refém. Haldir irá defendê-lo, ele está cego pela amizade que tem por você. Mas eu não...eu vejo as coisas muito bem claras, e eu não hesitaria em matá-lo... Filho fingido de Denethor. Não me surpreende que tipo de homens ele tem como filhos, vocês são todos iguais.

Um outro golpe, terrível foi desferido e Faramir gemeu. Ele tentava escapar, impressionado pela força de Legolas. O elfo parecia tão incrivelmente frágil e inofensivo, talvez ele é quem estivera fingindo o tempo todo.

-Você é um tolo Legolas. Pense em uma coisa: se eu estivesse do lado de minha família, porque você acha que meu irmão e pai nem sabem seu nome? E que você é o Príncipe de Mirkwood? Você tem ideia de como meu pai odeia o seu pai? Se ele soubesse quem você é pode ter certeza que venceria esta guerra hoje mesmo, ao menos fazendo Mirkwood inteira se render a nós. Depois de tanto tempo aqui, como pode ainda não perceber isso?

-Eu não acho que você está do lado de seu pai. Mas tenho certeza que poderia ter soltado Haldir há muito tempo, como venho falando.

-Está bem, -Faramir disse derrotado. -Por dois anos ou mais eu fui egoísta, no fundo não queria que ele fosse. Pensei que conseguiria conquistá-lo. Eu que jamais amei homem algum! Mas a verdade é que eu não pensei em ajudá-lo a fugir porque achava impossível, e é. A ideia de que ele conseguirá escapar se for pelas montanhas só me veio à mente à alguns anos.

Legolas o largou. Era só isso que queria de Faramir, a confissão. Para ele sempre estivera claro que Haldir fora enganado.

-Você irá dizer isso para ele. -Legolas disse ameaçador.

-Legolas...

-Você irá confessar que já o quis aqui, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo. Ou eu juro pelo Valar que você nunca mais chegará perto dele.

Faramir endireitou-se, sentando-se de frente para o elfo. Seus rostos ficaram bem próximos.

-Ele nunca mais confiaria em ninguém, Legolas.

-É bom mesmo. Acho que ele tem sido crente demais.

-Não, você não sabe. Não tem ideia de como tem sido a vida dele. Você pensa que eu não quis confessar sobre o meu egoísmo? Mas então ele se abriu comigo, cada vez mais. Ele confia em mim porque eu tenho sido bom para ele mesmo que ele esteja na posição de escravo. Na verdade Legolas...Ele disse que ninguém nunca o tratou tão bem.

-Você está implorando para que eu o machuque de novo Faramir... -Legolas rosnou.

-Estou falando a verdade. Vou provar para você, agora mesmo que eu quero que ele tenha sua liberdade, mas espere um pouco quanto a este assunto e pense bem se você vai querer ou não contar a ele que no final, nem em Faramir ele poderia confiar... Espere até ele contar sobre sua vida, então você irá pensar novamente.

-Chega de enrolação, o que em Mordor tem acontecido na vida dele?

-Isto cabe a ele lhe confessar. Acredito que ele esteja quase lá. Eu nunca o vi tão protetor como quando ele está com você... Acho que vocês tem uma ligação especial.

-Dê um motivo somente e eu esperarei um pouco antes de contar a ele como você também o traiu, senão eu irei.

-Está bem... -Faramir fechou os olhos, criando coragem. -Um dos motivos é que ele nunca se sentiu amado, aliás talvez ele nunca tenha sido, realmente amado.

-Ele me disse isso, acredito que se sinta assim mesmo.

-Então Legolas. Por favor, ele já não confia em ninguém. Se você disser que sua única companhia nesses últimos 10 anos o traiu, que mentiu para ele...Haldir irá ficar arrasado.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos azul claros de Faramir. Legolas observou-o por um bom tempo, então concordou com a cabeça. Após arrancar a confissão na marra, o elfo começou à confiar um pouco mais nele.

-Agora, não podemos mais perder tempo. -Faramir levantou-se e bateu o pó das vestimentas. -Eu enviei Boromir à meu pai mas ele vai voltar. E é tudo um plano. Faz meses que você e Haldir não se vêem, e esta noite arranjei uma forma para que vocês se encontrem. Mas vamos rápido pois meu irmão pode voltar a qualquer momento.

Os olhos de Legolas se arregalaram e ele amaldiçoou Faramir por não ter dito isso antes. Mas nem pensou em brigar para não perder nem mais um segundo.

Alegando que teria de conversar com o irmão em particular, Faramir conseguira tirar os guardas da porta. Ele a abriu e conferiu se o corredor continuava vazio. Estava.

Os dois saíram sorrateiros, iluminados somente pelas tochas presas às paredes que passavam por eles de quando em quando. A temperatura estava gelada mas Legolas estava bem, notando que Faramir tremia.

O homem ia na frente e o elfo atrás. Tomando cuidado para não ser visto, Faramir parava bruscamente o tempo todo, fazendo com que Legolas trombasse com ele. Aquilo já estava ficando irritante para o elfo.

Finalmente chegaram à uma ala que Legolas não fazia ideia de que parte do castelo seria.

Havia um corredor longo e escuro mas alguma luz de fora podia entrar e ele viu três portas no final do corredor. Faramir então correu, parecendo ter a certeza que ali não haveria ninguém e Legolas seguiu atrás, quase colado no outro.

Legolas pensou que entrariam na porta principal, a que ficava no fundo do corredor mas Faramir enfiou uma chave que tirou do bolso na porta à direita deles. Eles entraram e a escuridão era total.

Temendo ter sido enganado, Legolas começou à tatear às cegas até encontrar Faramir de novo e agarrou seu braço, apertando com tanta força que Faramir gemeu:

-O que é isto? O que foi?

-Por que da escuridão? Se você quiser escapar, eu não vou permitir, homem... -Legolas referiu-se à raça dele da mesma forma como os homens diziam "elfo".

-Legolas, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, chega!

Ouviu-se então um som de algo raspando e Legolas viu uma faísca à sua frente. Logo uma tocha foi acesa. Legolas olhou zangado para a figura que segurava o fogo, que ficava mais forte a cada instante, esperando ver Faramir e sua face se iluminou ao ver que era Haldir quem acendera a luz.

-Haldir!

Legolas se lançou para a frente, contornando o pescoço do elfo mais velho com seu braço, e o outro entrelaçando-o pela cintura.

Os dois ficaram ali abraçados e balançando um ao outro, em um conforto silencioso.

Legolas podia sentir a força com a qual o coração de Haldir batia, e que ele deveria estar tão emocionado quanto ele mesmo.

-Desculpa, perdão por ter reagido! -Legolas implorou.

-Reagido?

-Foi por minha causa que eu te deixei no calabouço...apanhando como um animal...

-Não Legolas, foi porque eu reagir. É assim que as coisas funcionam aqui, eu faço coisa errada, eu que apanho. Pelo que Faramir tem me contado, ninguém nunca encostou um dedo em você.

Legolas olhou para trás à contragosto, percebendo novamente que Faramir omitira ou mentira, pois ele levara uma bela surra dos homens de Boromir assim que chegou à seu quarto.

-É...-ele concordou. Se Faramir tivesse mentido para poupar Haldir ou porque realmente estava do lado dos homens, ele não se importava. Tiraria o outro elfo de perto do homem, nem que levasse toda a vida para isso.

-Faramir te contou a novidade?

-Não, que novidade?

Legolas sentiu o estômago revirar quando viu Haldir trocar um olhar cúmplice com o homem atrás dele.

-É hoje que fugiremos.

Os lábios do elfo mais jovem se abriu numa exclamação silenciosa. Novamente ele agarrou Haldir. Legolas franziu o cenho com sua própria hesitação: ele não queria mais soltar o elfo.

Mas foi obrigado à fazê-lo.

Os três chegaram ao calabouço. O buraco na parede estava bem disfarçado como sempre. Os dois elfos e o homem começaram à tirar as pedras do lugar e a passagem foi aberta novamente.

Haldir se virou lentamente e Legolas esperou.

-Faramir...-Haldir estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Faramir também estava emocionado, claramente sem poder falar.

Os dois se abraçaram e choraram copiosamente. Como Haldir virou-se para o homem, Faramir ao abraçá-lo ficou de frente e com seu rosto bem próximo à Legolas, e quando abriu os olhos assustou-se com o olhar assassino que o encarava. Ele desfez o abraço.

-Não importa o que aconteça, não pare de correr. -Faramir disse por fim.

-Eu não sei como lhe agradecer. -Haldir falou com a voz trêmula.

-Claro que sabe, seja feliz. E eu jamais fiz nada demais.

-Eu vou ser feliz. Mas preciso saber que o verei novamente. -Haldir disse, seus gigantescos olhos azuis tinha suas bordas avermelhadas e ele olhava em súplica.

Faramir pensou que jamais testemunhou visão tão bela.

-Acho que nos veremos sim. -Faramir sorriu esperançosamente e arriscou um olhar à Legolas. O elfo parecia estar passando mal com a cena.

-Eles nunca saberão que foi você não é? -Haldir quis saber.

-Não e mesmo que soubessem, meu pai ficaria furioso mas ele jamais me puniria com a morte. Fique tranquilo.

Haldir passou as costas de sua mão no rosto barbudo de Faramir, então se foi. Legolas lançou um último olhar de advertência e se foi, mas se virou devagar:

-Se escaparmos, então terá provado quem você é Faramir de Gondor. E seu segredo estará à salvo comigo. -Legolas sussurrou.

-Vocês escaparão. Aconteça o que acontecer, não o deixe Legolas.

Legolas fuzilou-o com o olhar:

-E por que eu faria isso?

-Prometa-me. No começo Haldir pode tentar afastar aqueles que se aproximam, pois como eu disse, ele não confia em ninguém.

-Eu jamais vou me afastar.

-Cuide bem dele.

Legolas consentiu e pegou uma pedra para recolocar na passagem. Faramir terminou o trabalho do outro lado. Quando se virou Legolas não viu sinal de Haldir e o chamou.

Haldir voltava com um carrinho cheio de terra, madeiras longas e uma pá.

-O que é isso? -Legolas indagou.

-Segure isto, -disse oferecendo a tocha. -Vamos tentar selar a parede da forma como pudermos. Faz parte do plano.

-E que plano é esse?

-Nós não iremos fugir agora, vamos ficar neste túnel por um bom tempo. Tem ar entrando pelo final onde eu e Faramir terminamos de cavar, mas é bem pequeno e não há como alguém que por algum milagre passar por lá perceba o que fizemos. Quando eles desistirem de nos buscar, então iremos fugir.

-Ficaremos aqui o tempo todo?

-É o melhor plano que achamos príncip...Legolas. -Haldir sorriu.

Legolas sorriu de volta, estudando o elfo sofrido à sua frente. Os dois se sentaram e ainda risonho, Haldir ofereceu seu ombro novamente. Legolas se encolheu, aproveitando aquele conforto.

-Como você tem passado todo esse tempo? -Legolas perguntou saudoso.

-Como sempre eu acabo vindo para o calabouço pois não aguento os desaforos de Boromir, entre outros guardas. Para eles os elfos estão abaixo de tudo, e até mesmo soldados me atormentam de vez em quando. Quando não estava aqui eu passava meus dias no quarto de Faramir.

Ouvir aquilo machucou Legolas que sem perceber apertou Haldir ainda mais.

-O que foi?

-Eu não gosto como você fala de Faramir.

Haldir ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-É mesmo? E porque?

-Eu sei cuidar melhor de você do que ele. Não gosto que confie tanto assim em um homem, os gondorianos enlouqueceram.

Haldir acariciou o topo da cabeça loira. Legolas retribuiu o carinho subindo e descendo com sua mão pelas costas do guarda de Lórien.

Eles ficaram quietos, aproveitando imensamente a companhia um do outro.

-Você está sem banho à quanto tempo? -Legolas encarou-o divertido, depois de um tempo.

Haldir fez uma expressão brincalhona de quem ficou indignado.

-Eu não sou o principezinho que não irrita ninguém. Tenho passado muitos dias no calabouço.

-Quem não o conhece o acha petulante, -Legolas riu. Eles não sabem quem você é.

-Eu sou tudo o que dizem, arrogante também. Acho que os gondorianos é que me conhecem melhor.

Legolas ficou em silêncio, sentando-se contra a parede.

-O que foi?

-Eu também o achava arrogante Haldir. Mas eu o conheço agora, e não acho que você seja.

-Está enganado Legolas. Eu não perdoo ou esqueço fácil. Sou arrogante sim, orgulhoso.

-Eu acho que você só tem tentado se proteger dos outros. É só isso. No fundo você é humilde.

Os dias passavam-se lentamente. Houve momentos em que eles tiveram que sair de perto da parede e se esconderem no túnel, temendo terem a passagem descoberta pois ouviram gritaria dentro da cela em que estiveram captivos. Mas os guardas terminaram por irem embora e assim o tempo passou, com um ou outro susto.

Eles se alimentavam com a comida deixada ali por Faramir, antes que se fechasse a passagem. Faramir deveria imaginar que estivessem ali mas não ousava abrir para encontrá-los pois era arriscado demais. O gondoriano dissera certa vez que se fossem descobertos desta vez os elfos talvez andassem algemados, o que faria com que a fuga ficasse ainda mais difícil. E ainda, se a fraqueza fosse descoberta e a passagem de terra pela montanha que aparentemente era de rocha pura viesse à tona, eles nunca mais escapariam.

Haldir e Legolas caminhavam pelo corredor, que na maior parte nem permitia que eles ficassem completamente em pé, apenas para poderem exercitarem os músculos, e também para chegarem até o final e conferirem se era dia e noite enquanto contavam os dias para poderem escapar.

Duas semanas se passaram quando os dois começaram a discutir se deveriam fugir ou não. Legolas achava que deveriam ir e Haldir achava melhor esperar mais um dia.

-Será que o famoso guarda está com medo da liberdade? -Legolas provocou levemente.

Haldir riu e deu um empurrãozinho nele.

-Pare de besteiras, Legolas

-Então vamos!

O galadhrim o encarou por um instante e então a certeza se fez em seu olhar. Consentindo, os dois começaram à juntar a comida e iniciaram a caminhada.

Quando chegaram na saída do túnel, seus corações batiam descompassados. Legolas conferia um lado e Haldir prestava atenção no outro. Da montanha, era possível ver Minas Tirith e por um momento, Haldir estava paralisado.

Legolas sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver a expressão de incredulidade de Haldir. Ele até se forçou à conter as lágrimas. Não imaginava o que seria encontrar a liberdade após ter sido tratado como um animal por dez longos anos.

Legolas pegou a mão de Haldir e com gentileza, fez ele lembrar-se que deveriam ir andando.

Estavam em um ponto alto e privilegiado e era possível ver que ninguém os vira, e que não havia alma viva alguma por perto.

Os dois então começaram à correr sem olharem tanto para trás. Apenas ganhando mais e mais distância, além da descida facilitar a fuga.

Quando alcançaram o chão firme, eles colocaram ainda mais velocidade ao estarem em campo aberto, querendo mais do que tudo alcançarem o pequeno bosque que viam adiante.

Conseguiram alcançar as árvores e diminuíram o passo. Eles eram elfos mas a corrida começava à cansar-lhes. Ofegantes, eles continuaram à passos rápidos até que tudo se tornou silêncio e o ar mais denso. Estavam no meio da floresta.

Legolas então olhou para Haldir e os dois começaram à gargalhar e pular. Pareciam dois loucos. Eles se abraçaram, sentindo pura alegria. E claro, alívio.

Caminharam cantarolando baixinho, sempre um iniciando uma música para que o outro acompanhassem. Eles dormiam a cada seis dias, sendo que se revezavam a cada três dias para que o outro ficasse de guarda a noite toda.

Começaram à comer frutas e sementes pelo caminho pois a comida estava quase no fim.

Toda vez que pegava nos alimentos gondorianos, Legolas via que Haldir se lembrava de Faramir e seu coração ficava mais pesado. Mas ele jamais disse nada, respeitando o elfo.

Eles contaram os dias na caverna mas agora que estavam em liberdade, não mais faziam isso. Talvez houvessem se passado três meses, talvez mais. Eram raras as vezes que eles encontravam um rio para tomarem um banho, o que faziam em separado e ambos não saberiam dizer porque agiam assim, já que eram dois homens.

A verdade é que pelo menos por parte de Legolas, ele estava tão feliz e tranquilo que não tinha pressa em atingir seu destino. À noite, nas raras vezes em que dormia, Legolas se culpava, sentindo um peso enorme em seu peito por não conversar com Haldir sobre algo tão importante: o que deveriam fazer dali em diante, para onde deveriam ir. E ele começou, pouco a pouco, entender porque Faramir mentira.

Haldir pensava que ninguém o amava, por isso não confiava em ninguém.

Quem sabe por ser tão amado é que as pessoas acabavam poupando-o de ouvir algumas verdades, enrolando-o para que ficassem mais um pouco como ele mesmo, estava fazendo?

Naquela noite o guarda de Lórien montava guarda e Legolas fingia que dormia. Seus olhos perderam o foco, como se dormisse mas quando Haldir se virou e ficou como uma estátua, em frente à uma árvore, seus globos azuis viraram-se para ele. A verdade é que Legolas não queria se separar, não ainda. Mas se não fosse agora, quando? Ele precisava de um motivo.

Ele temia que Haldir não fosse para Valinor, temia nunca mais vê-lo. Apesar que havia uma guerra acontecendo naquele momento e ele queria ficar, mas se Haldir então fosse quem quisesse partir então o que ele, Legolas faria? Conseguiria resistir?

A cada momento que passava tudo parecia mais escuro, mais doloroso. Ele pressentia algo ruim chegando e atribuía suas preocupações ao momento de partida. Mas nada o preparara para o que aconteceu enquanto estava submerso em suas divagações: vários cascos de cavalo de encontro à terra, se fizeram ouvir.

Legolas levantou-se num pulo. Haviam trazido suas armas e Legolas já apontava seu arco e flecha, preparado para usar após tanto tempo como se nunca tivesse parado. Haldir o viu saltar em pé e franziu a testa. Legolas gelou: Haldir devia imaginar porque ele acordara tão rápido.

Haldir já mantinha sua enorme espada empunhada. Eles apenas aguardavam os estranhos se aproximarem.

Qual não foi a surpresa dos dois ao verem dois homens de orelhas pontudas à frente. Legolas e Haldir se entreolharam. E logo reconheceram quem eram.

Dois elfos morenos e idênticos pularam do cavalo. Eles tinham olhos azuis claros e sorriam amigável mas enigmaticamente. Legolas abaixou seu arco na hora e Haldir forçou-o à levantá-los:

-Espere! -Ele sussurrou com urgência.

-Haldir... Eles são Elladan e Elrohir, eu tenho certeza que você os conhece. -Legolas respondeu em voz igualmente baixa.

-Ora, ora Haldir...não está nos reconhecendo? -Perguntou um dos gêmeos.

O temor no rosto de Haldir era claro e Legolas não pode entender o porque. Talvez Haldir tivesse estado preso tempo demais. Mas ele reparou então que ele não baixara sua flecha.

Legolas meio que se pôs entre o gêmeo que se aproximava e Haldir.

-Olá. -O elfo moreno sorriu.

-Você é?

-Elladan. Eu sempre estou um passo à frente, lembra?

Legolas se voltou e viu que a expressão de Haldir não mudara. Foi então que os grandes olhos se viraram um pouco e a calma pareceu tomar conta dele.

Legolas virou-se depressa, acompanhando seu olhar.

Faramir viera com os gêmeos e descera de seu cavalo. De tão assustados, eles nem notaram um terceiro cavaleiro.

Legolas sentiu a intensidade do olhar sustentado por Faramir e Haldir e seu estômago revirou.

-O que...o que você está fazendo aqui? -Haldir indagou, mal acreditando em quem estava ali.

-Nós continuamos "a busca" aos dois elfos foragidos. -Faramir riu. -Eu me desloquei do grupo e esses dois logo me contactaram.

Haldir olhou para os gêmeos novamente e seu sorriso sumiu.

-Por que agora? Por que vocês não nos procuraram antes?

-Ora, acredite, nós estivemos muito ocupados. -Elrohir respondeu passando seu irmão, claramente desafiando o que o outro dissera sobre estar um passo à frente. -Nós nem ouvimos falar que você, Haldir, sumiu. Mas o desaparecimento do príncipe geral um alvoroço nos reinos élficos. Todos foram mobilizados para encontrar Legolas.

Haldir sorriu para o outro elfo loiro mas Legolas estava sério.

Legolas mal podia acreditar que ninguém saiu à busca de um "mero" guarda mas todos os reinos estavam agora à sua procura só porque ele era a realeza. Ele se aproximou de Haldir e pousou a mão em seu ombro:

-Estamos salvos agora Haldir.

-É...-Haldir baixou a cabeça, deixando Legolas intrigado. Ele não parecia feliz. Então olhou novamente para os gêmeos. -Vocês têm visto sua avó?

-Não falamos com ela à séculos.

Haldir estudou-os com atenção e relaxou consideravelmente.

-Eu prefiro ir para a casa de vocês primeiro...para me curar. -Disse.

Legolas queria fazer mil perguntas sobre aquilo, mas só abriria a boca quando estivesse à sós com Haldir. Por que ele não voltava para casa? Por que ir para Rivendell primeiro?

Legolas viu que a resposta para a pergunta que não se calara finalmente foi respondida. Eles teriam que se separar afinal de contas. Ele mesmo teria de chegar à Mirkwood ou seu pai morreria de preocupação. Novamente um remorso tomou-lhe por inteiro pensando em como ele tinha sido egoísta. Se tivesse seguido em alguma direção, ele estaria um pouco mais perto de Mirkwood, mas não, preferira se perder na natureza selvagem com Haldir sem sequer perguntar para onde estavam indo ou onde o guarda queria ir. Talvez Haldir até tivesse seguido-o sem dizer nada justamente porque Legolas era um príncipe, e os guardas sempre achavam que deviam servi-lo. Ele se amaldiçoou severamente, durante o resto da noite.

Eles pararam para comer. Elrohir e Elladan tinham delícias incríveis, em especial para os elfos e haviam quitutes ali que Haldir não devia comer há muito tempo.

-Sem carne...-Haldir balançou a mão quando Elladan esticou o braço, passando um pedaço de carne de boy salgada para ele.

-O que?

-Eu...não como mais carne. Depois de ter sido escravizado, descobri o que os animais passam. Eu não como mais carne.

Legolas ficou boquiaberto. Não havia reparado isso antes. A carne instantaneamente estava à sua frente então e ele olhou-a:

-Não obrigado. Eu também não vou mais comer.

Elladan e Elrohir se entreolharam surpresos.

Ninguém reparou que Faramir deixara o seu pedaço cair no chão.

Enquanto comiam deliciosas frutas secas, sementes, lembas e saboreavam um ótimo vinho, Legolas observava Haldir. Sua admiração por ele crescera ainda mais, se aquilo era possível.

Imaginou como que Haldir viveria dali em diante e teve uma ideia.

-Haldir, posso falar com você um pouquinho?

Haldir aceitou a mão oferecida e se surpreendeu um pouco com a força de Legolas, que o puxou do chão sem sequer se mover.

Os dois caminharam para longe dos outros. De vez em quando Legolas se voltava para ver se haviam se afastado o suficiente e via os três pares de olhos estudarem eles atenciosamente. Quando estavam longe o bastante, ele começou:

-Haldir, eu estive pensando... Não quer passar um tempo comigo em Mirkwood e depois vamos juntos para Rivendell? Eu mesmo reunirei guardas para que nos acompanhem e não corramos perigo.

-Altez... Legolas, eu não posso aceitar...

Legolas sorriu tristemente.

-Está bem... -E se virou para voltar ao acampamento.

Haldir hesitou, querendo dizer algo. Não queria ser um peso para Legolas, apenas isso. Ficara honrado com o convite, mas parecia que Legolas não entendera assim. Decidiu que precisava esclarecer a confusão quando pudesse, mas viu que Legolas já havia se sentado em volta da fogueira e Faramir o havia alcançado. Estivera tão distraído que não ouvira alguém tão pesado como um homem se aproximar.

-Faramir, -ele sorriu, escondendo sua ansiedade.

-Podemos conversar? -Faramir hesitou.

Haldir arriscou mais uma vez olhar para aonde os outros estavam reunidos e viu que Legolas os observava sério.

-Claro.

Esperava que se falassem ali mas Faramir passou o braço por sobre seu ombro e o guiou mata adentro. Andaram um pouco e Haldir estudou a feição do homem. Eles talvez estivessem longe o suficiente mas Faramir parecia imerso em suas preocupações, continuando à andar. Haldir agarrou seu braço para pará-lo.

-O que foi Faramir?

-Eu...não sei como dizer isso...

Haldir franziu a testa. Faramir estava ligeiramente trêmulo.

-Eu...eu sinto...eu queria...-Faramir começou.

O elfo apenas esperava ele terminar alguma frase com aqueles olhos grandes fixos nele e Faramir ficou ainda mais nervoso.

-Eu...ficarei triste quando partir.

-Nós ainda nos veremos. -Haldir garantiu. -Jamais poderei sumir de sua vida. Não depois de tudo o que você fez para mim.

Faramir o olhava com um brilho estranho e Haldir achou que nunca tinha visto o amigo assim. Então seus olhos se estalaram abertos quando ele foi agarrado e os lábios de Faramir pousaram nos seus.

-Hmphhh! -Ele exclamou abafado.

Faramir tentou intensificar o beijo mas Haldir nem se movia, mas também não tentou fugir. Ele considerava muito Faramir para magoá-lo com a rejeição. Esperaria que o homem voltasse à si. Isso demorou para acontecer. O homem deslizava sua mão por suas costas, agarrava seu pescoço, movendo sua cabeça para cá e para lá. Até que enfim ele parou. Faramir encarou-o. A dor clara em seu olhar:

-Oh Haldir...perdoe-me, eu não sabia se...

-Eu que peço seu perdão Faramir...é que...

-Legolas...

Haldir arregalou os olhos.

-O que?

-Depois que Legolas chegou...

-Faramir... -Haldir suspirou. Doía-lhe o coração mas sempre optava por ser sincero. -Não é só isso...eu o amo, mas como à um amigo...

-Oh deuses...não imagina como estou embaraçado. -Faramir deu uma risada sem graça, encarando o chão.

-Faramir, jamais se sinta assim. -Haldir agarrou-lhe pelos braços.

-Mas você diz que não é **só** isso. Então Legolas é **um** dos motivos?

Haldir baixou a cabeça envergonhado. Faramir viu ele consentir levemente, e respirou fundo.

-Está tudo bem.

-Está?

-É claro que está. Saiba que Legolas é bem melhor do que eu. Ele jamais irá traí-lo Haldir.

-V...você já me traiu?

-Não...-Faramir hesitou. -Não mas eu sei que ele é mais sincero que eu. Acho que ele é realmente o que você precisa.

-Você é muito generoso...depois de tudo o que você fez por mim.

-Como o próprio Legolas disse, eu poderia ter feito muito mais Haldir.

-Não, imagina.

-É verdade, eu poderia e não fiz. Eu demorei demais.

Haldir pegou o rosto de Faramir pelo queixo e o fez encará-lo:

-Tudo o que você fez...me salvou. Só de ter alguém para conversar quando eu pensava que ficaria louco, já era muito. Mas você fez muito, mas muito mais que isso!

Faramir sorriu, seus olhos molhados. Ele e Haldir se abraçaram e ficaram se balançando por um bom tempo.

Escondido atrás da moita Legolas observara tudo o que acontecera desde um pouco antes do beijo. Ele não podia ouvi-los. Suas mãos tremiam violentamente e um nó na garganta ameaçava fazê-lo chorar. Não podia acreditar no que via. Mas também o que ele esperava esse tempo todo? Como competir com aquele que sempre estivera lá?

E ele precisava admitir. Faramir o amava de verdade. Dali em diante, ou desde que se arrependera, o homem cuidaria muito bem dele.

Ele voltou correndo para o acampamento, as lágrimas já começando à encher seus olhos e ele se amaldiçoou. Percebeu agora que estava apaixonado por Haldir. Assim como um homem ama uma mulher, ele estava enamorado por um elfo.

Ele correu às cegas, o escudo molhado sobre seus olhos não o permitia enxergar mais do que sombras e ele caiu. Seu rosto bateu no chão coberto de folhas secas mas o que doía mesmo vinha de dentro. Seu rosto se contorceu e as lágrimas começaram à cair.

-Droga...-Ele gemeu.

Então ouviu passos atrás de si e correu para a árvore mais próxima e a subiu como se fosse um esquilo, com uma velocidade incrível que só os elfos de Mirkwood conseguiam. Logo desaparecia em meio às folhas. Ele viu Haldir e Faramir passarem abraçados e seus lindos olhos estavam tomados de angústia.

Ele se encolheu como uma bola, abraçando as pernas e recostando sua testa no joelho e balançando-se no galho da árvore como que para consolar à si mesmo. A árvore penalizou-se por ele e deu-lhe o conforto que pode.

Legolas chorou copiosamente. Quando a tempestade que lhe ia ao coração cessou, ele começou à descer novamente. Quando pulou ao chão, rapidamente sacou a faca que estava em sua bota ao ver que não estava só.

Era apenas Haldir. Ele estava preocupado e Legolas evitou encará-lo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu vim...vim... urinar ué.

-Aqui? Tão longe? -Haldir perguntou desconfiado.

-Vamos voltar para o acampamento.

-Eu preciso conversar com você.

-Quem sabe uma hora, agora estou muito cansado.

-Legolas...-Haldir agarrou o braço do elfo, que se virou.

-Vamos embora...

-Por que você está chorando?

-Eu...-Legolas colocou sua mente para funcionar a todo vapor atrás de uma desculpa. -Eu...eu sei que os gêmeos não querem dizer mas anseio em voltar para casa. Eles não estão me contando mas eu percebi que meu pai pensa que eu morri.

Ótimo, pensou Legolas. Essa foi a desculpa mais idiota que ele já inventou na vida e só será preciso que Haldir abra a boca para descobrir que os gêmeos jamais disseram nada disso.

-É só uma impressão. Eu quero voltar para casa. Sair daqui. Ver meu pai. -Ele disse num só fôlego.

Haldir o soltou e Legolas começou à caminhar.

-É por causa do que aconteceu entre nós?

Legolas parou e se virou. Nós que? Haldir se referia a ele mesmo e Faramir?

-Do que você está falando?

-Você sabe Legolas, daquilo que você nunca quis conversar. Eu ficava me pensando porque você não falava nada mas ao mesmo tempo achei que era melhor esperar você tocar no assunto.

-Eu não falar... do que você está falando Haldir?

-Da nossa...daquela...sobre a noite de amor que tivemos. -Haldir gaguejou.

Legolas ficou parado onde estava, como se um raio tivesse caído sobre sua cabeça. Ele olhou confuso para o elfo à sua frente, que parecia ter diminuído de tamanho de tão embaraçado que estava. Depois de muito tempo ele se recuperou.

-Noite de...amor?

Desta vez foi Haldir que olhou-o em confusão.

-É...

-Eu não me lembro de nenhuma noite de amor Haldir, você ficou louco?

-O que? Legolas! Você não se lembra? Faramir trouxe as ervas...era um afrodisíaco... eu tinha medo que seu irmão lhe tomasse à força e...

-E você e Faramir fizeram o que comigo?

-Eu não acredito que você não lembra! Eu sempre lembrei! -Haldir levantou a voz.

-Vocês me drogaram?

-Eu te droguei. Por Valar Legolas, é claro que Faramir não estava presente.

-E se você iria fazer uma coisa horrível dessas porque não aproveitou e me dividiu com seu amante então?

-Horrível? Eu falei para você como eu estava preocupado. Se Boromir o forçasse, você morreria, eu jamais permitiria isso. E eu fiz isso, e não Faramir porque...se houvesse alguma ligação que se formasse entre nós...ao menos eu viveria para sempre para...para cuidar de você.

Legolas fuzilava Haldir com o olhar. Tudo lentamente começou à ficar claro, e ele reconheceu que havia uma ligação com o elfo sim, e que começara no dia seguinte. Ele pode sentir Haldir algumas vezes mesmo enquanto estiveram separados. Seu humor mudara de uma hora para outra sem causa aparente, e nessa hora ele deveria estar "capitando" as emoções do guarda de Lórien.

Haldir esperava algum golpe, que Legolas estravasasse sua raiva de alguma forma, mas não se arrependia do que fez. Faria de novo se preciso. Ele só se culpava agora de jamais ter sido preciso que ele fizesse o que fez. Como que por um milagre Boromir jamais fez mal algum ao príncipe.

-E o fato que eu tinha dito que não? -Legolas começou baixinho.

-Eu não poderia correr o risco.

-Não era sua decisão, era a minha. Agora tenho que ficar ligado a você pelo resto de meus dias?

-Eu sinto muito que o Laço lhe enoje, mas aconteceu. E eu peço perdão que tal ato nunca devesse ter se realizado já que Boromir jamais o machucou, isto sim me pesa, mas pelo fato de ter tentado salvar sua vida não.

Sem dizer nada Legolas começou à caminhar de volta à fogueira e onde todos estavam reunidos. Faramir os observava com preocupação.

-Legolas...

O príncipe não parou.

-Legolas por favor...

Quando voltaram ao acampamento, Haldir parou de supetão ao ver que Faramir já estava montado em seu cavalo:

-Você já vai? -Indagou.

-Se derem por minha falta eles irão abrir um círculo maior na busca e poderão vir para esses lados. -Faramir respondeu, evitando olhá-lo.

-Obrigado por tudo...-Haldir disse. -Aguardarei o dia em que nos veremos novamente.

Faramir já havia se despedido dos gêmeos e então olhou para Legolas. Não havia mais hostilidade mas também não era um olhar de todo amigável. Legolas se aproximou:

-Um dia eu lhe disse que se encontrássemos a liberdade, que eu acreditaria em você. Esse dia chegou e ainda não tive a chance de agradecê-lo.

Os dois apertaram as mãos e Legolas então puxou Faramir bruscamente e este se surpreendeu, prestes à cair do cavalo. Seus rostos ficaram quase colados:

-...E então cuide bem dele. -Sussurrou.

-Você está brincando não é? -Faramir disse em voz baixa, furioso.

-Não, você que cuide dele.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, sem entender nada. Faramir se desvencilhou com força fazendo Legolas bater de cara com seu cavalo. Após lançar um olhar frio para o príncipe, Faramir se virou e se foi. De longe, muito longe, sem que Haldir visse, Faramir havia parado seu cavalo para observá-lo.

Seu coração estava partido e por quanto tempo assim ficaria, ele não sabia.

De longe ele acompanhou os cabelos loiros e longos, do jeito que ele sempre amara se esvoaçarem contra o vento quando Haldir virou para preparar-se para dormir. Ele iria se virar e ir embora a qualquer sinal afetivo entre os dois elfos loiros, mas o que não aconteceu. Então ele continuou observando. Haldir e Legolas nem sequer estavam próximos um do outro.

Faramir ficou por horas ali, sem querer chegar ao seu próprio acampamento com os olhos inchados.

Após várias semanas, finalmente era possível divisar de longe a bela e alta floresta de Mirkwood.

-Faz tanto tempo que não venho aqui. Lembra-se Las? -Elrohir perguntou alegre.

-Eu lembro. -Legolas sorriu.

-Eu lembro que teve uma época que Legolas nem queria mais que viéssemos, porque Elrohir havia quebrado seu brinquedo. -Elladan disse nostálgico.

-É mas eu era a criança. Vocês eram adultos e ainda me atormentavam como se jamais tivessem crescido.

Os quatro elfos riram. Haldir sentindo-se desconfortável por estar no meio da realeza.

-Você era tão bonitinho Las. Era impossível resistir e não atormentar você. -Elrohir disse com carinho.

-Então ele sempre foi belo? -Haldir deixou escapar.

Os gêmeos o fitaram um pouco surpreso e Haldir enrubesceu. Mas não por eles, e sim porque Legolas resolveu ignorá-lo como o fez por quase toda a viagem, mesmo que eles dividiam o mesmo cavalo emprestado por Elladan, que montava atrás de seu irmão.

Legolas por outro lado não sabia o porque ele e Faramir se separaram. O príncipe já sofria por antecipação por ter de se separar de Haldir mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Ele vira a cena de amor, Haldir já tinha dado seu coração a alguém.

Horas depois eles foram avistados pelo primeiro grupo de guardas. Muitos outros estavam espalhados estrategicamente para não deixar nada passar Mirkwood adentro.

Eles viram quando os guardas das bordas arregalaram os olhos, deixavam o queixo cair e despencavam das árvores que se não fossem elfos de Mirkwood, poderiam dar-lhes ferimentos graves.

-Príncipe Legolas!

-Elbereth!

-O Valar teve piedade de nós!

Eles gritavam em alvoroço. Legolas não pode conter o riso. Recebia a demonstração de carinho com humildade, Haldir notara. Nunca vira Legolas agir como se fosse alguém importante. Da mesma forma como seus guardas despencaram das árvores como frutas maduras, Legolas se jogou perigosamente ao chão, fazendo Haldir se entortar todo para segurá-lo pensando que ele caía. E então ele viu uma cena que o deixou emocionado. Legolas corria em direção aos elfos e os abraçou, como se fossem seus irmãos.

Legolas passou o braço por sobre os ombros de quantos conseguiu alcançar e foi andando com eles. Haldir e os outros continuaram atrás deles.

Alguém deveria ter voltado ao palácio pois algum tempo depois um lorde élfico, alto e majestoso vinha correndo de braços abertos como uma criança. Com certeza ninguém nunca vira Thranduil agir daquela forma quando veio de encontro à seu filho único. Legolas era alto mas seu pai era ainda maior que ele, e o rodopiou uma vez que conseguiu segurá-lo:

-Ada! Ada por favor! -Legolas gritou, morrendo de rir.

Quando foi colocado de volta ao chão ele olhou timidamente para os elfos que viajaram com ele.

-Viu Dan? Legolas ainda é um bebê! -Riu Elrohir.

Elladan soltou uma gargalhada e Legolas olhou para Haldir, receoso. O galadhrim estava sério e Legolas sentiu-se grato, pelo menos quanto à isso.

Foram oferecidos aposentos aos visitantes, um quarto para cada um mas os gêmeos não queria se separar. Após uma leve refeição que não era nem almoço ou jantar, Haldir ficou aliviado de poder se retirar para seu aposento.

A frieza de Legolas, seu afastamento estava ferindo-o mais do que todos os anos em que foi prisioneiro. Ele não entendia o que acontecera mas deveria ser porque ele não aceitara ficar ali. E por que Legolas queria que ele ficasse ali para começar? Ele nem imaginava. Nem ousava imaginar que o belo e nobre Príncipe de Mirkwood tivesse qualquer sentimento por ele porque afinal, quem olharia para ele? Sem se desfazer da demonstração afetiva de Faramir, mas acreditando que o homem apenas confundira as coisas.

Como fizera a vida inteira, Haldir começou à se depreciar mais e mais até que estava deprimido demais para continuar em pé. Ele se deitou em sua cama, encolhido. Embora fosse muito cedo para se deitar. Além de Legolas incomodá-lo, ele confirmara suas suspeitas de que ninguém pensara em procurá-lo. Se não fosse por Legolas, ele passaria toda a eternidade como escravo de Gondor. Quando Faramir não pudesse mais defendê-lo, seus filhos de de Boromir cuidariam para que ele continuasse escravizado. Sua vida não melhoraria muito, e apenas seus irmãos esperavam por ele.

Teria de viver e se contentar em ser amado por eles.

A solidão nunca fora tão insuportável.

Antes era mais fácil, mas depois que Legolas aparecera... Ele sempre tivera sentimentos pelo príncipe mas jamais convivera com ele. E Legolas era muito mais do que ele imaginara. Seria impossível esquecê-lo agora.

_**Flashback**_

_Ele se lembrava exatamente do dia em que Legolas veio à Lothlórien pela primeira vez. Ele tinha acabado de atingir a maturidade e foi convidado por Celeborn para conhecer seu reino, e Thranduil viera junto._

_Legolas olhava tudo com um brilho que o fazia parecer uma criança. Sua inocência era gritando. Seus lábios entreabertos em silenciosa exclamação e admiração. Seus cabelos esvoaçando ao sabor do vento, prateados como as estrelas._

_Haldir vinha voltando de seu trabalho como guarda das fronteiras quando ele parou de supetão. Seu queixo caiu e ele se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, observando o elfo que claramente viera de Mirkwood, dada suas vestimentas. Ele estivera tão imerso em sua admiração que só então notara Thranduil ao seu lado, apontando para todo o lado e provavelmente dando um tour para o filho. E ele identificou quem era a mais linda criatura que ele vira na vida. Não havia dúvidas. Ele usava até coroa, embora discreta mas visível._

_-Vamos, -dissera Rúmil, estranhando o irmão mais velho._

_-Para onde?_

_-Nós fomos encubidos de apresentar o rei e príncipe de Mirkwood às maravilhas de Lothlórien, lembra-se?_

_Haldir apenas consentiu fracamente. Ele não estava raciocinando._

_Conforme caminharam em direção à realeza, Haldir temia cada vez mais. Estava ficando nervoso, em especial quando estavam perto demais e Legolas sorriu para ele:_

_-Olá Haldir de Lórien. Eu ouvi dizerem maravilhas sobre você. Parabéns pelo seu trabalho._

_Seus irmãos mais novos olharam com orgulho para ele e ele pode ouvir então que eles tentavam sufocar risadinhas, e dado que seu rosto estava quente, ele imaginou o quanto ele ruborizara ante as belas e lisonjeiras palavras do príncipe._

_Ele tentou dizer algo, agradecer ou qualquer coisa mas nada saiu, então ele apenas se curvou em agradecimento e percebeu que seu joelho direito estava pulando._

_À noite, após a partida do rei e do príncipe após uma estadia de uma semana, Haldir deitara-se sentindo o ser mais estúpido do mundo. A cada diz ele ficara mais maravilhado e toda vez que se aproximava de Legolas ele levantava sua armadura de arrogância, já que não conseguiria dizer nada mesmo, mas ao menos em aparência ele poderia enganar o príncipe._

_Fim do Flashback_

A porta foi batida mas Haldir não ouviu. Ela foi aberta e Legolas entrou.

Ele se aproximou da cama chamando o elfo novamente, como fizera à porta mas ele nem se moveu. Legolas suspirou e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama, observando Haldir dormir.

Seu coração apertava. Ele queria abraçar e consolar Haldir como ele sempre fizera por Legolas mas não queria acordá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo Legolas não sabia se poderia perdoar o que Haldir fizera, sem seu consentimento. Ele que sonhara em casar-se um dia com a elfa de seus sonhos, ter filhos agora se via condenado à pensar no guarda. E após o beijo ardente que presenciara dele com Faramir, ele tinha certeza que Haldir o via apenas como uma criança.

-Eu vou esperar aqui. Aguardar você acordar para apenas lhe dizer o quanto você significa para mim. -Ele disse em não mais que um suspiro, quase inaudível. -Eu amo você Haldir. Se você o escolheu, que seja feliz então. Desculpe ter sido um mal perdedor, eu estava magoado. E eu sei que você só quis salvar minha vida.

As horas se passaram lentamente, e embora ele amasse ver o belíssimo elfo à sua frente dormir, acompanhar o movimento de seu peito subindo e descendo, de como as bochechas de Haldir assim meio com o rosto jogado de lado o faziam lembrar uma criança, Legolas acabou adormecendo.

O sol claro sobre suas pálpebras foi o que o acordou, mais do que os sons vindos dos pássaros, do farfalhar das árvores fora da janela e as vozes agradáveis élficas chegando até seus ouvidos.

Legolas endireitou-se e olhou para a cama incrédulo.

Haldir não estava lá.

Ele se levantou depressa e tropeçou. Estava coberto por uma manta, e não fora ele quem colocara antes de dormir. Ele correu para fora do quarto e avançou para o quarto dos gêmeos, ali perto.

-Ei!-Elrohir gritou com o rosto todo amassado e o cabeço à desalinho. Ele estava sem camisa e o lençol o cobria até metade do corpo.

Elladan não tinha acordado mas já se movia como se estivesse despertando, na outra cama.

-Quietos...Elladan quer dormir. -Disse ele referindo-se à si mesmo na terceira pessoa.

Legolas não pode deixar de rir.

-Ele é assim quando está com sono. -Elrohir explicou, olhando com afeição para o irmão. -Por que você bateu na porta daquele jeito?

-Eu bati? Desculpa. Só estou procurando Haldir.

-Por que? Você nem tem falado mais com ele.

-Eu não tenho não é?

Legolas estava confuso. Será que Haldir ficara magoado? Não era tanto que ele não queria mais falar com Haldir, mas ele estava tão devastado que ele não **conseguia** conversar com Haldir. Agora ele estava melhor e decidido à continuar à auxiliar o galadhrim, independente que ele estivesse ou não com Faramir.

Legolas saiu do quarto como uma tempestade, da mesma forma que entrara.

Ele começou à se preocupar quando procurou pelo palácio inteiro, perguntando no caminho para todos que encontrava, onde estava Haldir. Ninguém sabia e seu coração batia descompassado.

A ala de treinamentos com espada e flechas, os estábulos, os jardins...ninguém sabia onde ele estava e no fim Legolas viu que Haldir havia deixado Mirkwood por si mesmo ou fora levado dali. Por último ele consultou seu pai e Thranduil também não vira Haldir desde o lanche do dia anterior.

Quando voltava para o castelo correndo encontrou Elladan e Elrohir vestidos em suas belas armaduras, parecendo prontos para viajar.

-O que estão fazendo? Onde vão?

Elladan passou por ele sem dizer uma só palavra, entregando um pergaminho.

Legolas desenrolou-o mas continuou andando, desta vez seguindo os gêmeos que seguiam para o estábulo.

Querido Legolas

Eu agradeço sua hospitalidade e por tudo o que fez por mim. Você até foi o responsável pela busca que foi dada culminando em nosso resgate.

Aqui eu me despeço, desejando com todo o meu coração a sua felicidade, a sua segurança e mais do que tudo, que você viva a vida eterna que lhe foi dada por Valar.

Eu não irei partir com Elladan e Elrohir, tenho outros planos para mim. Peça para que eles não me sigam, na verdade, _nãodeixe_ que eles me sigam.

Para sempre seu, Haldir

O pergaminho tremia em suas mãos e ele sentiu então o peso de ter tratado Haldir tão mal. Mas ele sabia o que Haldir queria dizer: ele iria atrás de Faramir.

-Aonde vocês pensam que vão? -Ele indagou.

-O que você acha? Vamos buscá-lo. -Respondeu Elladan.

-Não, fiquem aqui. Descansem à vontade. Deixem-no ir.

-Nem pensar Legolas. Nós não viemos só atrás de você. Vovó disse explicitamente que deveríamos encontrar os vestígios de Haldir, que deveríamos trazer alguma notícia de volta.

-Por que não contou isso a ele?

Elladan e Elrohir se entreolharam.

-Ele pensa agora que ninguém jamais ligou para ele, que vocês só vieram atrás de mim! -Legolas disse angustiado.

-Cuide de seus assuntos que de Haldir, nós cuidaremos.

-Não, deixem-no em paz.

Elladan montou em seu cavalo num belo salto e Elrohir pegou o cavalo que Haldir usara, ambos praticamente ignorando Legolas.

-Ei, espere! Estou falando com vocês.

-Las...por favor, fique fora disso. -Elrohir pediu, penalizado.

-O que está acontecendo? -Legolas perguntou confuso.

Eles iniciaram o galope mas não iriam se livrar de Legolas tão fácil. Dando um incrível salto alto ele agarrou Elladan pelo pescoço e puxando-o do cavalo. Elrohir saltou depressa e veio ajudar o irmão.

-Pare com isso Las!

-Por que vocês não me ouvem?Por que não o deixam em paz? Ele pediu! Vocês não tem ideia de tudo o que ele passou!

-Oh nós temos uma ideia. -Elladan disse maldoso.

-Você não conhece Haldir Legolas, você não tem ideia da pessoa que ele é. -Elrohir contorceu o rosto, venenoso.

-O que?

-Nós viemos aqui para trazê-lo à justiça Las, -Elladan disse endireitando-se pois Legolas o largara.

-Hã... -Legolas gemeu confuso.

-Nossa avó Galadriel comandou para que nós o levássemos de volta. E agora, com licença.

Legolas ainda lutou, segurando Elladan pelo braço, então Elrohir o agarrou pelos ombros:

-Perdoe-me por isto, Las querido. -E o empurrou com toda a força no chão.

Legolas olhou-o chocado. Então se levantou como que voltando de seu transe e ficou ainda mais chocado com o que aconteceu em seguida. Elladan tirou uma flecha de suas costas e apontou para Legolas. Elrohir já estava em movimento e seguindo em frente:

-Não nos siga ou terei de detê-lo. Infelizmente terei de meter uma flecha em sua perna mas eu o farei Las, não tenha dúvidas. As ordens da Senhora da Luz são claras, nós as cumpriremos.

O queixo de Legolas caiu. Ele não se moveu e os gêmeos se foram, não se antes lançarem um olhar de lamento.

Quem eram aqueles dois? Onde estava os verdadeiros gêmeos?

Onde estavam Elladan e Elrohir?

Peamaps

Conte-me o que acharam ^_^

Agradeço à quem leu.

Estou com muitas idéias na cabeça, umas Lotr (Senhor dos Anéis) com Legolas/Aragorn e Haldir (Slash, Yaoi), terá muita angústia e vamos chorar pelo Legolas mas até hoje nunca fiz um final triste. Espero que seja uma época para bastante escrita. Quando terminar Caçada aos Elfos quero começar uma, basicamente, em que Legolas ficará muito coitadinho.

Quem não escreve deveria tentar, é uma verdadeira viagem para outro mundo. Muito melhor do que ler um livro ou assistir um filme. É demais!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Peamaps

Haldir correu durante horas após deixar Mirkwood para trás, depois durante dias. Ele já estava acostumado com o ritmo. Enquanto Legolas dormira quando acampavam ele apenas fingia estar dormindo e mantinha-se atento, embora descansando, para qualquer perigo que pudesse se aproximar deles. Preocupava-se demais com o mais jovem e assim ele aguentaria seis, sete dias sem um cochilo.

Precisava ganhar espaço entre ele e os gêmeos, cada minuto fazia a diferença pois os dois – ele sabia – vinham a cavalo.

Haldir começou à sentir que suas pernas não mais aguentariam.

Ele não podia ser tão bom quanto os elfos de Mirkwood – quanto Legolas - , a lembrança lhe doía, mas os galadhrim também eram bons em subirem em árvores. Os pomposos elfos de Rivendell jamais o achariam.

Ele sabia muito bem quem enviou os dois. Era tudo em família, embora ele não tenha mais visto os gêmeos depois que o inferno começara... Um som estranho foi ouvido. Haldir imaginou que fosse cavalos mas ainda sem se preocupar, tentando manter a calma para que sua mente não lhe pregasse peças, porque o que ele mais temia agora eram dois cavalos trazendo os netos da Senhora da Luz.

Mas não era sua imaginação que lhe enganava, os cascos realmente vinham de alguma direção e iam para algum lugar que ele não fazia ideia de onde era.

Por milhões de vezes, enquanto escravo, ele imaginou como poderia ter criado uma estratégia diferente para fugir dos gondorianos. Ele possuía tempo nas mãos e a mente era o único lugar onde ele estivera livre para se distrair, e por isso ele tinha em mãos vários planos.

Subindo na árvore mais próxima ele quebrou um galho e amontoou várias folhas, o mais rápido que pode e que o tempo lhe permitiu. Ele deixou o amontoado da forma mais natural que deu, como se o vento realmente pudesse ter criado aquilo.

Então desceu e fez isso em outra mais distante.

Finalmente ele escolheu uma terceira árvore e mais alta do que as outras e começou à escalá-la.

Os sons ficaram mais próximos mas eles pareciam não ter pressa. Haldir percebeu finalmente que eles estavam caminhando lentamente, e nem estavam montados nos cavalos. Há pouco eles pareciam correr, o que estava acontecendo? A não ser...

Haldir amaldiçoou para si mesmo. Elladan e Elrohir chegaram e _sentiam_ sua presença! Eles olhavam diretamente para o topo das árvores, como era possível. Ele se sentiu desprotegido, nu.

-Não é? -Indagou Elladan com um olhar conspiratório para seu gêmeo.

-Realmente. -Respondeu Elrohir.

Mas pareciam conversar para que alguém os ouvisse pois falavam alto e teatralmente.

-Ahá! -Elladan gritou e correu para cima de uma árvore.

Ele a escalou praticamente como um globin e Haldir sentiu seu estômago ir mais abaixo. O que em Mordor estava acontecendo?

-Droga! -Ele gritou e Elrohir tentava enxergá-lo em meio à folhas e galhos.

-O que foi Dan? -Ele gritou preocupado.

-É um monte de galho e folhas.

-Hum...isso é estranho.

-Eu sinto ele aqui.

-Espere! Eu vejo outro! -Elrohir apontou, mesmo que seu gêmeo não pudesse vê-lo lá de cima e correu para a outra árvore.

-O que é Ro? O que foi? Fale comigo!

Então os dois ainda se amam, ainda possuem a chama no coração, Haldir pensava.

Elrohir subiu na árvore da forma horripilante que seu irmão gêmeo fizera. Haldir sentiu um frio na espinha.

-É o mesmo. Definitivamente ele esteve aqui.

-É. -Gritou Elladan.

Haldir viu que o mais velho começou descer e foi só vê-lo que o mais novo o imitou. Os dois se encontraram no meio da distância entre as duas árvores.

-Acho que entendi o que ele fez, -Elladan acariciou o queixo. -Ele continuou correndo e nos fez perder tempo. Mas ele esteve aqui sim.

Elrohir consentiu e como se conversassem por telepatia, ambos os dois correram e saltaram ferozes em seus cavalos, galopando depressa como um nazgûl.

Haldir ficou onde estava, de queixo caído.

Sem saber que seu amor pensara o mesmo que ele, ele se indagou: "Onde Elladan e Elrohir estão? Estes não eram eles."

Durante os próximos meses, Haldir corria de dia e ficava parado sobre alguma árvore à noite mas sem adormecer completamente, apenas relaxando seus músculos. Ele emagrecera consideravelmente e pela primeira vez na vida, após tantos milênios, ele desconfiava que estava doente.

Aquilo não era possível, não para elfos mas havia algo errado. Ele estava tremendo...o que era um choque já que ele jamais sentira-se assim mas vira homens passarem por isso.

Ele pensou em todas as possibilidades; teria ele se acostumado tanto à ficar entre os homens que agora que saíra de perto perdera suas defesas? Não, isso sim era uma teoria absurda. Teria ele o que? O que estava acontecendo?

De repente, lá no fundo de sua mente uma teoria começou à ser formada e a cada instante, ela parecia não ser uma teoria mas a resposta: ele estava de coração partido. Isso sim era a doença dos elfos e não poderia encontrar a cura pois seu remédio o ignorava.

Ele deixara o pergaminho para Legolas. Ele estivera em seu quarto e isso o deixara contente, mas a que custo? Por pena? Agora que Haldir era nada mais que um moribundo o caridoso príncipe ficou com pena e veio lhe fazer sentir-se ao menos um pouco bem-vindo. Não. Haldir novamente buscara seu orgulho e o transformara em arrogância, para poder se levantar novamente porque quando ele ganhara seu quarto em Mirkwood ele só queria ter ficado deitado, até que fosse levado para as portas de Mandos.

Mas com os gêmeos Elrondion jamais o deixariam perecer. Eles vieram com uma missão, talvez duas, mas não iriam voltar sem ele. Legolas já fora resgatado por cortesia entre a união dos reinos, agora ele...ele já era outro assunto.

E agora... agora ele lutara, tentara resistir, mas até o calafrio humano o alcançara. Talvez fosse algo simples como uma gripe, talvez algo mais sério e seja lá o que fosse agora ele não seria amaldiçoado, ele não estava cometendo suicídio, ele lutara e perdera.

Sem Legolas, tudo o que ele queria era desistir.

Tudo parecia tão colorido, tão cheio de esperança quando ele fugiu de Gondor. Só a expectativa de ver Legolas novamente, sempre trazida a ele pelo fiel Faramir, já era o suficiente para fazê-lo andá-lo nas nuvens. Ninguém desconfiava que Haldir era assim, mas no fundo ele era um sentimental, um romântico, daqueles que morreria para salvar seu amor. Daqueles que ficava horas à observar e admirar seu amor, mesmo que de longe e sem ser visto, como um dia ele fizera com Legolas.

Haldir sentiu seu estômago revirar e ficou surpreso e enojado com a sensação. Que diabos era aquilo?

Então de repente, sem que ele imaginasse o que estivesse acontecendo ele sentiu uma contração forte, algo irresistível e ele foi lançado com força para a frente. Um líquido de gosto horrível saiu de sua boca, era amarelo escuro e ele contorceu-se de nojo.

Lembrou-se o que era. Aquilo era vomitar.

Ele se tornava humano, e nem sabia o porque.

Haldir estava cada vez pior, sem poder fazer longas caminhadas. Os dias foram passando e agora ele nem conseguia encontrar alimento sozinho, então finalmente, apenas querendo ter a certeza que ele não estava se matando, de que ele tinha tentado o quanto pode, ele subiu numa árvore e decidiu que ficaria ali.

Seu corpo inteiro doía, e ele nem fazia ideia que possuía tantos músculos assim, jamais prestara atenção neles, jamais sentira eles.

Ele estava febril, trêmulo, completamente banhado de suor, vomitava de vez em quando, seu corpo doía, ele sentia tonturas ao menos dez vezes por dia... Talvez não faltasse muito agora. Sua vida sempre fora escura, triste, mas agora sem Legolas ela seria intolerável. Ele ficou grato pelo sono reformador que o tomou e deixou-se finalmente levar para o mundo dos sonhos. Desta vez, sem se preocupar de ser encontrado, se relutar. Porque desta vez, ele achava que estava morrendo.

Quando acordou Haldir gritou de dor. Foi um baque que o despertou e ele imaginou se a morte era assim. Ele tentou se levantar mas talvez tivesse quebrado alguma coisa pois ele não conseguia se mover. Então sentiu algo em suas costas, empurrando-o para baixo e percebeu que era um pé.

-Ora, ora. Estávamos quase desistindo e ele cai sobre as nossa cabeças! -Disse a terrível e fria voz de Elladan.

-Vocês continuam me seguindo? -Haldir ofegou, mal podendo falar direito.

-Nós não podemos voltar sem você, guardinha. -Riu Elrohir.

-Vocês não sabem o que estão fazendo. Sua avó não é mais ela mesma.

-Oh claro, nós vamos acreditar em um criminoso e não em nosso próprio sangue. -Elladan o empurrou contra o chão.

-Ela os fez segurarem?

Elladan e Elrohir se entreolharam mas não responderam.

-Respondam!

-Vamos Haldir de Lórien. Chegou sua hora de pagar por seus crimes. -Elladan o ergueu com força surpreendente, dado seu físico magro, parecendo frágil. Enquanto Elrohir amarrava as mãos de Haldir para trás.

Ele foi jogado por cima de um cavalo sem cuidados e o aperto no estômago logo o faria vomitar novamente.

Elladan e Elrohir além de estarem diferentes, pareciam ter perdido toda a capacidade de sentir. Haldir deduziu que todo aquele papo da infância e de como eles adoravam Legolas era tudo fingimento. Ele estava ali preso com dois assassinos. Talvez eles não tivessem matado ainda mas já haviam se tornado frios para tanto.

Legolas caminhava de um lado para o outro. O outro elfo, belo e parecido com ele só que mais alto o observava, sua cabeça virando de um lado para o outro enquanto sentava no trono iluminado pela luz do dia. A sala do trono fora feito dessa forma intencionalmente.

Havia alguns dias que Haldir havia sumido e mais e mais, Legolas percebia que ele realmente amava o elfo, e que ele não podia lutar contra esse sentimento. Talvez ele sempre tenha amado-o mesmo que à distância.

-Estou falando, eles estavam estranhos. -Legolas diziam afobado, referindo-se à Elladan e Elrohir.

-E o que você quer que eu faça?

-Nada Ada. É claro que eu sei me virar sozinho, mas o senhor precisa me deixar ir.

Thranduil olhou para o filho preocupado.

-Isso eu não posso. Você mal chegou, e se eu o perder novamente. Vamos partir daqui enquanto é tempo filho.

-Eu não posso. Haldir teria salvado minha vida ali se precisasse. Eu só posso tomar o navio se souber que ele ficará bem, ou melhor, se ele for conosco.

-Elfos de Mirkwood não tem a capacidade nem o número de guerreiros para começar à tomar conta dos elfos de outros lugares Folha-Verde. -Assim Thranduil o chamava sempre que se invocava.

-Não Ada, somos todos um.

-É mesmo? Elrond mandou sua filha embora, Celeborn só não vai porque Galadriel não quer partir. Quando os gêmeos voltarem eu aposto que Elrond mandará o restante de seus filhos embora.

-Não é porque todo mundo está fazendo que devemos agir como eles.

-Estou lhe dizendo, você não sabe como as coisas mudaram desde que você foi aprisionado. Há algo de errado, até entre nós.

Legolas parou:

-Não...

-Sim filho. Há algo acontecendo. Eu temo que a única solução para aqueles que querem viver seja fugir para Valinor.

-Valinor é um descanso, não uma fuga.

-Não podemos ficar aqui! -Thranduil trovejou.

Legolas não se intimidou.

-Eu vou e pronto. Perdoe-me pai mas é a última vez que me afasto. Eu NÃO posso ir embora assim. É como...como deixar um irmão ou coisa parecida...

Thranduil olhou-o desconfiado. Legolas percebeu na hora o olhar indagador:

-Não sei Ada. Não sei o que sinto por ele está bem?

Thranduil levantou-se e caminhou até o filho, um pouco agressivo. Legolas esperou algum golpe, mas ele não veio:

-Você está brincando não é?

-Não. Eu nunca senti isso antes. Por ninguém.

-Mas ele...ele...ele é um homem!

-Não pense que eu não percebi isso.

-Mas como você terá um herdeiro? Você não pensa em seu reino?

-Nosso reino vai acabar Ada, eu não penso em ser rei. Acho que devemos ser todos iguais.

-O que? -Thranduil berrou.

-É isso mesmo, eu nunca pensei e quando em Valinor a última coisa que vou querer é alguém me chamando de Vossa Alteza, de Príncipe. Eu sou como todo mundo e todos são iguais a mim. Eu quero ser livre e tenho certeza que nossos súditos não querem obedecer a nós, todo ser vivo quer ser livre.

-Estou pasmo com você filho.

-Eu sinto muito. Mas eu não posso, e não quero. Ainda mais agora, com o que eu sinto por Haldir...

Thranduil virou o rosto como se sentisse nojo. E voltou à sentar-se em seu trono. As costas curvadas, como se carregasse o peso do mundo nas costas.

Legolas olhou-o penalizado. Aquilo devia ser demais para seu pai mas ele não poderia mentir. Jamais mentira antes e não o faria agora. Quanto antes o pai soubesse, era melhor.

-Vá meu filho. Você tem minha bênção.

-Está falando sério?

-Estou. Mas volte o quanto antes. Saiba que estarei esperando e a sua demora é o quanto terei de adiar minha viagem.

-Farei o possível Ada, viajaremos juntos.

-Com Haldir...

-Se possível!

Legolas beijou o pai nas duas bochechas e depois na testa arrancando risos dele. Então se virou e saiu correndo.

-Espere! -Thranduil gritou, fazendo sua voz ecoar no salão.

-O que Ada, estou com pressa!

-Leve cinquenta guardas.

-O senhor está brincando.

-Não, não estou.

Caminhando até o estábulo, Legolas pediu para dez elfos o acompanharem. Jamais tiraria tantos homens dali deixando seu reino desprotegido. Seu pai entenderia.

Com pressa ele partiu.

A viagem já estava insuportável e Haldir perguntava-se o que mais restava, porque ele ainda vivia.

Elladan e Elrohir conversava pouco durante a viagem, o que era anormal para os gêmeos.

Os dois, assim como Legolas eram conhecidos por Haldir há séculos sem fim pois também vieram visitar Lothlórien e até mais vezes que o príncipe de Mirkwood, o suficiente para o guarda saber que eles não estavam em seu estado normal.

Chegando em Lothlórien Haldir não pode deixar de deixar as lágrimas caírem. Estava tudo acabado, ele saíra da escravidão para encontrar algo pior. Ele mandara Faramir embora, Legolas nem queria vê-lo, não havia amigo algum para ajudá-lo. O desespero foi tão grande que Haldir começou à controlar a respiração para se acalmar.

-O que você tem hein? -Elrohir perguntou.

Haldir ergueu um pouco a cabeça, seu rosto devia estar vermelho pois ele sentia como o sangue parecia ter se juntado já que ele estava quase de ponta-cabeça.

-Eu...estou doente. -Respondeu.

Elrohir e Elladan se entreolharam.

Haldir foi levado diante de seu senhor e senhora. Galadriel fez algo que ninguém esperava dela, correu até o cavalo e tomou o rosto de Haldir nas mãos.

-Haldir! Por Valar! Você está vivo!

Haldir não respondeu e deixou a cabeça tombar novamente.

-Ajudem-no! -Galadriel gritou como um trovão.

Vários elfos tiraram Haldir de cima do cavalo e o levaram à uma poltrona confortável. Ele não conseguiu controlar o gemido de prazer ao sentir o acolchoado fofo em suas costas. Galadriel se sentou na beirada e Haldir olhou para o outro lado, mas ela segurou-lhe o queixo e o fez encará-la.

-Não sabe como tem sido sem você.

Haldir não respondeu.

-Levem-no para meu quarto. Eu cuidarei pessoalmente para se recupere.

As ordens foram obedecidas. Celeborn tentou se aproximar da esposa mas ela acenou com a mão, gesticulando para que ele mantesse distância. Então ela se retirou.

Celeborn não se deu por vencido e a perseguiu. Ela o olhava do fim do corredor, no aposento deles e ele apressou os passos, mas ela fechou a porta praticamente em sua cara. Celeborn começou à bater na porta ao ouvir o clique da trava. Ele mal podia acreditar em tamanha ousadia.

Legolas corria tanto que os outros cavaleiros estavam com dificuldades para alcançá-lo.

-Alteza, por favor os cavalos vão chegar à exaustão! -Um guerreiro gritou.

O príncipe fez seu cavalo parar e olhou para o dono da voz surpreso. Ele estava ofegante e assustado:

-Sinto muito. A todos vocês, -ele disse olhando-os nos olhos. -Como vocês sabem o que viemos fazer aqui, posso lhes dizer também que pressinto algum perigo. Que ele está em perigo. Mas não podemos maltratar os animais... E elfos. -Adicionou com um sorriso encantador.

Todos riram e andaram mais um pouco, devagar e procurando um bom lugar para pararem. Logo encontraram uma clareira e acenderam uma fogueira e colocaram a água para esquentar. Legolas olhou para eles com carinho. Esperava que fosse a última viagem que fizessem com ele. Achava injusto que eles largassem tudo para obedecer aos compromissos de um príncipe mimado. Em breve isto acabaria. Seu pai não retrucou sobre o fim do reinado, e mesmo que ele se opusesse à isso, Legolas o faria caso seu pai lhe passasse o mandato.

Após relaxarem por um tempo eles voltaram à galopar novamente. Desta vez descansaram mais vezes mas sem dormirem. Em breve chegaram à Lórien.

-Perdoe-me alteza, mas não é para Rivendell que o levaram? O senhor tem certeza que é aqui?

-Eu sinto que é. -Legolas disse, maravilhado, mais para si mesmo do que para o guerreiro.

Eles foram bem recebidos e Celeborn ofereceu-lhes os melhores aposentos, após o choque ao descobrir que Thrandulion estava vivo.

-Agora diga-me, querido Príncipe, o que o trás aqui?

-Haldir.

-É mesmo? -Celeborn parecia animado. -E posso saber o porque?

-Eu...eu preciso falar com ele primeiro.

-Acho que isso não é possível. -Celeborn pareceu deprimido. -Ele está trancado no aposento real agora. Com minha mulher.

O queixo de Legolas caiu. Tudo o que Elrohir e Elladan insinuou voltando com força. Ele não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas seguiu Celeborn pelos corredores e voltou à si quando ele apontou para a porta. E se foi.

Legolas bateu na porta timidamente.

Não houve resposta.

Ele girou a maçaneta devagar e abriu a porta, apenas uma fresta, mas o suficiente.

Completamente nu, Haldir segurava o peso do corpo com os braços e movia seus quadris para frente e para trás. Abaixo dele, Galadriel tinha os braços jogados para cima, sua boca entreaberta de prazer antes de ser tomada pela de Haldir, que a beijou com paixão.

Legolas mordeu os lábios, seu coração parecia ter parado. E então se partido.

Tremendo muito ele voltou os dois passos que dera, voltou para o corredor e fechou a porta. Ele caminhou às cegas pelo corredor até que não aguentou mais e caiu no chão. Ele tinha certeza agora que amava Haldir, pois vê-lo primeiro com Faramir e depois Galadriel doía demais.

Ele chorou até soluçar, na escuridão do corredor. Então parou quando viu a luz do quarto sair para o corredor. A porta havia sido aberta. Ele se pôs imediatamente, preparando-se para encarar qualquer um dos dois que viesse até ele.

Galadriel arregalou os olhos ao ver o Príncipe de Mirkwood ali. Sua camisola estava aberta e ela fechou depressa, sem necessidade pois os olhos de Legolas se mantiveram firmes nos seus.

-Legolas, -ela disse. -O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu vim à procura de Haldir.

Legolas analisou a situação por um instante, nas semanas que levou para chegar ali, nos homens que perderam tempo para vir protegê-lo e decidiu que iria sim, falar com Haldir. Gritar, xingar, bater, ele não sabia, mas ele iria se comunicar com o guarda.

-Ele...ele não está em condições...

Mas Legolas a moveu para o lado com gentileza mas firmeza, para que saísse de sua frente e seguiu para o quarto dela. Haldir tinha apenas suas partes íntimas cobertas pelo lençol. Seus olhos fechados, seu torso molhado, assim como sua testa e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente.

-Haldir! -Ele disse, severo.

Haldir abriu os olhos mas olho na direção errada. Legolas achou que ele estava bêbado.

-Aqui Haldir.

Haldir ficava olhando para todos os lados e até onde Legolas realmente estava mas não parecia enxergá-lo, aquilo não era álcool mas alguma poderosa droga. Ele se jogou na cama e agarrou Haldir pelos ombros.

-Está me vendo?

-Le...Legolas... -Ele ofegou.

-O que aconteceu Haldir, você está tão magro?

-Eu...não sei. -Ele disse mole. -Eu... virei Homem.

-O que quer dizer? Você é um Elfo.

-Eu ando doente Legolas.

-Como? Por que?

Lá no fundo de sua mente Haldir lembrou-se que a causa estava na sua frente, olhando-o com aqueles olhos inocentes e inacreditavelmente azuis. Ele fechou os olhos, como se a visão o ferisse.

-Eu devo estar muito louco desta vez, estou até vendo coisas. -Haldir riu. -Até você está aqui.

-Eu estou aqui Haldir, do que você está falando?

-Se esse fosse o efeito eu adoraria tomar sempre.

-Haldir, do que você está falando? -E então ele apertou-o ainda mais, quase machucando. -Por que você está traindo Celeborn dessa forma? Por que não fica com Faramir de vez? Ele está disponível. O que há de errado com você? Ao menos o gondoriano é solteiro!

-E o que te importa?

-Eu...eu me importo...Você sabe que eu quero seu bem.

-Eu não quero sua pena nem sua caridade! -Haldir disse com raiva. Então seu olhar vago focou-se atrás de Legolas.

O príncipe viu que Galadriel os observava, e que havia medo no olhar de Haldir, e algo mais, uma tristeza que ele não vira nem mesmo quando o guarda fora prisioneiro em Gondor.

-O que é Haldir? -Ele sussurrou mais calmo, embora quisesse quebrar o nariz dele.

-Não...Faramir...não.

-O que?

-Agora já chega Legolas, -Galadriel se aproximou mas Legolas não fez menção em se mover.

-Eu não...amo o Faramir. -Haldir disse.

-Minha senhora, por favor. -Legolas disse quando sentiu que ela puxava-lhe a blusa.

-Não, aqui é meu quarto e você está invadindo minha privacidade.

Legolas respirou fundo para se acalmar mas as palavras saíram mesmo assim:

-Como você pode, Senhora da Luz? -Ele perguntou em tom de zombaria. -Seu marido está desolado e esperando por você.

-O que eu faço só interessa a mim e sugiro que você se retire antes que seja levado à força.

Legolas olhou para Haldir que tombou a cabeça de volta à cama. Ele parecia exausto.

Galadriel deitou-se e cobriu Haldir, possessivamente. Então aproximou seus lábios e Haldir respondeu com ardor. Legolas sentiu-se despedaçar novamente e o ódio que sentira inicialmente retornou.

-Você quer saber Haldir? -Ele gritou, furioso. O guarda afastou seus lábios de sua senhora para observá-lo. -Eu _amava _você!

Haldir ergueu a cabeça para vê-lo.

Levantou-se e veio cambaleando como um bêbado até ele.

-Legolas.

-Não! Não me toque. É isso mesmo eu... amava você. Faramir tentou me confundir dizendo que você teve muitos problemas, mas no final era isso, ele não queria que eu me decepcionasse com o … com o lixo que você é.

Haldir foi para trás como se tivesse levado um soco. Seus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas assim como os de Legolas.

-L...lixo...Legolas?

Legolas agarrou um braço de Haldir, não havia nada a dizer mas ele não queria deixá-lo. Eles ficaram ali parado por um tempo.

Mesmo com sua raiva que ele sentia, Legolas ainda queria beijar aqueles lábios carnudos. Ele condenou-se à si mesmo pelo seu desejo, se virou e saiu.

-Legolas- Haldir o chamou.

Legolas soluçava enquanto corria para fora. O desespero tomou conta dele e ele sentiu um gelo mortal dentro de si.

-Ah Valar...

Legolas correu às cegas, sem saber para onde ia. Em seu desespero algo começou à se formar em sua mente e ele diminuiu seus passos.

Haldir havia dito que com ele o afrodisíaco não fazia esquecer... Ele não sabia porque se lembrara de suas palavras enquanto acampavam com Elladan e Elrohir. Então tudo se iluminou: Haldir estava tomado pelas ervas, talvez, não, ele não era amante de Galadriel por vontade própria! Ele mesmo se deitara com Haldir numa época em que nem o quis, talvez as ervas fossem assim tão fortes.

Tudo ficou mais claro: como Haldir não confiara em ninguém, segundo Faramir. Como ele dizia que ninguém o amara... Como Haldir sempre lhe parecera ser a imagem da solidão encarnada.

Voltando-se depressa ele levou um susto ao bater de frente com alguém que vinha correndo na direção contrária. O outro alguém era uma massa de músculos, forte e alto e quase não se moveu com o encontro mas Legolas foi ao chão.

-Legolas...

Ele reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer escuridão. Legolas se pôs em pé depressa e agarrou Haldir pelos ombros:

-O afrodisíaco... Você está drogado não é? -Ele indagou esperançoso.

-Estou... -Haldir parecia não ter muito controle de si mesmo, ele tinha dificuldades para falar e até se movia cambaleando.

-Oh Haldir...eu sinto muito. O que deu em Galadriel para fazer isso com você? Por quanto tempo?

-Séculos sem fim... Eu nem lembro quando tudo começou... mas no começo ela sequestrava meus irmãos, prendia-os e ameaçava castigar-lhes severamente caso eu não cedesse.

-Oh Haldir...por Valar...

-Não tenha pena de mim. -Haldir disse horrorizado.

-Eu não tenho pena, é compaixão... porque eu amo você.

-Não, há pouco você estava indo embora. Não fique porque você tem dó de mim.

-Não é dó!

-É a mesma coisa. Eu não preciso de sua caridade ou de ninguém.

-Não é caridade! -Legolas gritou desesperado.

Haldir afastou-se, quebrando contato. Os lábios de Legolas tremiam e seus olhos brilhavam muito, úmidos.

-Vá embora príncipe. Eu já tenho planos para o que irei fazer, eu não preciso de ajuda. Há muito que eu deveria ter pegado meus irmãos e partido daqui.

-Eu vou junto! Eu quero...

-Já falei que não quero sua pena.

-Haldir eu não tenho dó de você... eu te admiro! Eu amo você!

Haldir o empurrou:

-Não fale em amor quando você claramente ficou enojado ao saber que dormimos juntos. Você quer saber a verdade? Por quase dois mil anos eu vim aguardando suas visitas à Lothlórien só para poder vê-lo. Porque desde que eu o vi pela primeira vez eu o amei! E o que fiz para salvar seu espírito de não abandonar o corpo caso Boromir lhe tomasse não foi só para que você sobrevivesse, foi para que se caso você ficasse ligado a mim por causa do Laço, aquele que nasce naturalmente quando dois elfos fazem amor, ao menos eu sempre estaria ao seu lado para suprir o que quer que você quisesse de mim. Mas não! Você ficou furioso, essa foi a sua primeira reação e eu não preciso de muito para descobrir que mais uma vez não fui amado. Eu sei que não fui!

-Não Haldir, eu reagi daquela forma por ser um estúpido à moda antiga, achando que eu deveria encontrar uma... uma elfa, me casar e ter filhos. Eu simplesmente nunca imaginei que me apaixonaria por um homem, é só isso! Mas voltar para Mirkwood e ficar sem você foi o suficiente para me mostrar que eu não me importo com isso.

Haldir chacoalhou sua cabeça, teimoso.

-Vá embora Legolas. Eu estou acostumado com a solidão, agora se ficarmos juntos para você apenas descobrir que suas declarações de amor vem do Laço irá me matar. Eu ainda posso aguentar como estou, mas ter e perder você será o meu fim.

-Você jamais irá me perder! -Legolas tentou enlaçar o pescoço de Haldir que o empurrou bruscamente, fazendo-o chocar-se com a parede.

-Saia daqui!

Legolas abriu a boca, suplicante, mas o nó em sua garganta não permitia que ele falasse nada. Chorando, ele observou a imagem embaçada de Haldir virar-se e partir. E só então ouviu que ao longe, Galadriel esmurrava a porta furiosa. Haldir a prendera em seu próprio quarto.

O belo príncipe caminhou sem se importar para onde ia, apenas querendo encontrar o céu aberto.

Ele olhou para as estrelas no céu e se sentiu a pessoa mais só do mundo. Seus joelhos queriam ceder mas ele forçava-se à ficar em pé.

Então correu para dentro e bateu no primeiro quarto que alcançou onde ele sabia que seus guardas estavam. A porta foi aberta e o guarda pode ver o rosto encharcado do príncipe, mesmo à pouca luz.

-Alteza, o que foi?

-Voltem sem mim.

-O que? Não Alt...

-Por favor! Voltem sem mim. Peça perdão ao meu pai. Diga que não é que não penso nele mas meu coração partiu e eu não quero que ele veja.

-Alt...senhor...Legolas, por favor, deixe-nos ajudar.

-Eu sei o que está acontecendo, eu não vou aguentar. Vocês precisam ir, é inútil que esperem. Eu ouvi falar de uma casa, onde os elfos que estão envergonhados vão para morrer. É sustentado pela caridade, eu irei lá. Assim como eles, eu não quero que meu povo e meu pai me veja. A morte de um elfo é sempre muito triste.

-Senhor, por favor, permita-nos somente levá-lo até lá então. Já que não há volta e o senhor irá perecer de qualquer maneira.

Legolas apoiou-se no batente da porta, o guarda o envolveu pela cintura.

-Está bem...obrigado. Pelo jeito não vou conseguir viajar sozinho.

O guarda carregou Legolas nos braços e o pousou em sua própria cama. As lágrimas molhava-lhe a face. Ele tinha razão, era horrível ver aquilo e talvez fosse melhor assim. O povo não aguentaria, quanto menos pessoas tivessem que ver o tão amado e justo príncipe nesta situação, melhor seria.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto ainda estava escuro, os guardas de Mirkwood partiram, levando um príncipe semi-morto com eles.

Celeborn mal podia acreditar na desgraça que caíra por sobre todos eles. Ele sabia que os elfos estavam sendo punidos. Ele não sabia mais a quem recorrer e um dos que ainda não foram corrompidos, estava prestes à morrer. Legolas Thrandulion, tão cheio de virtudes e uma missão de vida, não mais daria a graça de seu sorriso, a doçura de sua bondade, a alegria de sua compaixão ao mundo. Uma alma que merecia estar em Valinor para viver por toda eternidade com um sorriso, agora apodreceria em terras mortais.

A choupana era humilde. O dono da casa santa era semi-elfo, e mesmo estando acostumado com eles, olhava surpreso para tantos elfos num só lugar e reunidos. Ele deu uma olhada em quem eles trouxeram e seu coração doeu com o que viu. Prestes à morrer estava o mais belo elfo que ele já vira em toda sua vida. Ele apertou o peito e engoliu seco.

-Eu sinto muito meus amigos. -Ele disse e um dos guardas de Mirkwood respondeu-lhe com um sorriso triste. -O que aconteceu?

-Quem ele ama... não o ama, ou algo aconteceu. Não sabemos. Assim que o coração partiu, ele caiu e não pode mais falar. Mas ele pode nos ouvir então ficaremos aqui até que...até...

-Sim, sim, eu entendo...

-Cantaremos para que ele parta com a canção de seu lar. -Disse outro guarda.

-Ele tem muitos amigos ou é alguém importante. -O semi-elfo disse admirado.

-Ele é nosso príncipe. O melhor que Mirkwood já teve.

-Oh Valar! - O caridoso homem murmurou. -Mirkwood! Príncipe. Que grande perda!

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Todos choravam agora, até mesmo Legolas deixava derramar uma lágrima ou outra pelo canto dos olhos, fechados sob longos e grossos cílios.


	7. Chapter 7

Peamaps - Capítulo 7

Na manhã seguinte Haldir despertou com sua cabeça à ponto de estourar. Conforme foi se lembrando do que ocorrera na véspera, ele amaldiçoou sua memória. Ele faria qualquer coisa para não se lembrar que fora capaz de fazer Legolas chorar, ao mesmo tempo que ele mesmo sofria imensamente por achar que o amado príncipe de Mirkwood e arqueiro mais famoso entre os elfos sentia apenas dó dele. Era tão humilhante quanto doloroso, quase insuportável. Seu rosto se contorceu, assim como seu corpo que se encolheu como uma bola e ele chorou copiosamente. Como queria poder fazer as pazes com Legolas e descobrir que estava enganado, e o elfo o amava de verdade.

Ele sempre soube. Não era preciso ser um gênio para perceber que se ele fizesse um enlace desses com Legolas, ele o desejaria ainda mais. Desde a noite em que Faramir lhe dera o afrodisíaco, Haldir, que sempre pensava no príncipe, passara então à viver por ele.

Temia agora que fosse morrer de coração partido, sem ter tempo de salvar seus irmãos antes.

Ele pensou em Galadriel, se ele deveria reagir e fazer a coisa certa, mas Haldir estava deprimido. Não, ele precisava cuidar de sua família, mesmo que virar as costas custasse o destino de toda a Terra-Média. Haldir simplesmente não tinha energia o suficiente para heroísmo agora.

Isso mesmo, ele iria reunir seus irmãos e partir.

Não foi difícil encontrá-los. Rúmil e Orophin ficaram com o turno da noite, e ele teria estado com eles não fosse Galadriel querer ele para aquela noite.

Ele aguardou um pouco até que seus irmãos mais novos retornassem. Quando o fizeram, Haldir mandou que entrassem depressa e fechou a porta.

-Nós vamos partir. -Ele começou.

Os irmãos sabiam do que acontecia entre ele e Galadriel, de toda a chantagem e que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que Haldir se cansasse. E antigamente, Galadriel mantinha os dois irmãos longe de Haldir para impedir qualquer fuga, com o tempo, Haldir pareceu se rebelar menos e baixou sua guarda. Eles então começaram à planejar a fuga quando Haldir foi capturado por Gondor. Na esperança de que o irmão fosse encontrado e preferindo contar com o grande exército que residia em Lothlórien, Rúmil e Orophin decidiram ficar. Em dez anos, embora caíssem em desespero de quando em quando, eles jamais abandonavam a crença de que o irmão estava vivo.

Eles saíam em missões secretas, sem que sua senhora soubesse e procuravam o irmão. Jamais imaginaram que Gondor agora pegasse elfos homens, e por isso nunca se aproximaram tanto de Minas Tirith, mas Haldir lhes contou que mesmo que o tivessem feito eles jamais o veriam pois ele viveu mais da metade do tempo no calabouço.

Sem perderem tempo e com metade das mochilas já prontas, cada um dos três irmãos loiros terminou de preparar suas bagagens para a partida.

-Desta vez iremos até o fim. -Haldir disse decidido. Seu olhar frio de uma forma que seus irmãos jamais viram antes. -Se alguém entrar em nosso caminho...

Rúmil consentiu com a cabeça:

-Nós o matamos.

-Não importa se estudamos com ele, se brincamos juntos. -Orophin concordou.

-Somos só nós três. -Haldir abriu os braços para que eles se aproximassem.

Eles colaram as testas uns nos outros, querendo dar e ao mesmo tempo ganhar coragem com o ato. Suspiraram fundo, deliciados por estarem reunidos e por se amarem tanto. Rúmil e Orophin fariam qualquer coisa para que seu irmão mais velho finalmente tivesse alguma paz na vida. Pela maior parte de sua vida, Haldir viveu por eles, como um pai, mais do que um irmão mais velho. Dali em diante ele precisava ser cuidado.

Ninguém ali sabia que Legolas pensara o mesmo, há muito tempo atrás.

-Lembrem-se que qualquer elfo que tente nos impedir, embora não o faça por mal, nem imagina o que Galadriel tem feito. -Haldir continuou. -Eles irão defendê-la até o fim, assim como nós três mesmos fizemos, há muito tempo atrás antes dela...dela encontrar aquilo.

Os três saíram resolutos. Haldir era o chefe de toda a guarda, hoje substituída por outro. Galadriel prometera que ele retornaria à seu posto. E como aquele que estava acima de todos e guerreiro mais capaz de toda Lórien, Haldir conhecia muito bem os atalhos, assim como seus irmãos sabiam dos horários e lugares onde grupos de elfos montavam guarda, e assim eles evitaram serem vistos.

A caminhada foi tranquila e eles não pretendiam parar, ao menos enquanto estavam em Lórien e continuaram seguindo mesmo quando cansaram-se.

Por três dias e três noites eles caminharam sem parar, sem comer, usando e abusando de toda a força inerente à raça élfica.

Quando puderam ficar um pouco para trás, Rúmil e Orophin cochicharam que o irmão parecia terrivelmente quebrado, que ele estava deprimido e imaginaram se Legolas tinha algo à ver com isso.

A resposta os esperava no dia seguinte.

Eles chegavam ao limite daquele reino que um dia fora chamado de lar, um lugar onde podiam descansar e viver, mas que há muito tempo havia se tornado uma terra de suspeitas contra sua própria senhora e eles viveram na defensiva até então. Orphin e Rúmil chegaram até questionar se Galadriel não tivera algo à ver com o desaparecimento de seu irmão mais velho, chegando um dia à invadir seu quarto quando ela estava ausente, esperando encontrá-lo amarrado à cama ou algo parecido.

Os três belos irmãos haviam se sentado numa clareira. As armas foram deixadas bem ao lado de seus corpos para que pudessem reagir depressa, mas suas mentes estavam concentradas na comida que finalmente iriam saborear. Nenhum dos três reclamara mas cada qual já começara à tremer por falta de alimento e era com gosto que eles se preparavam para a refeição e quem sabe, algum descanso.

A expectativa foi confirmada por Haldir, que disse:

-Vocês irão dormir enquanto eu monto guarda. Apenas uma hora e durmam de olhos abertos.

-Nem pensar, -Rúmil e Orophin disseram quase juntos. -Você irá dormir.

E então os dois elfos mais novos começaram a discutir qual dos dois ficaria de guarda, comandando para que o outro dormisse.

-Fiquem quietos! -Haldir resmungou. Sua cabeça doendo mais do que nunca. -Rúmil, você é o mais novo e o mais fracote. -Ele entortou o canto da boca num meio sorriso. - Durma por uma hora. Nós vamos descansar duas hora aqui. Então Orophin ficará de guarda e mais tarde vocês dormirão novamente enquanto eu monto guarda, mas isso será longe daqui.

Rúmil e Orophin se entreolharam sorrindo. Como sentiram falta da praticidade de Haldir. Quando eram somente os dois, eles discutiam pelas coisas mais estúpidas. Haldir era a voz da sanidade, da racionalidade, aquele que sempre tinha a resposta mais simples para os problemas.

Rúmil já estava de guarda quando ele ouviu o farfalhar de folhas, próximo a ele. Imediatamente uma flecha estava preparada e mirando sua arma, ele começou à caminhar lentamente em direção ao barulho.

As folhas se moveram novamente e certificando-se que ele tinha a figura atrás da moita à mercê dele, ele disse, em voz alta o suficiente para também acordar seus irmãos:

-Saia daí, calmamente.

Haldir já estava em pé, embora tenha cambaleado e seu irmão o ajudou, levantando-se logo em seguida. Os três elfos começaram à fechar um círculo em volta do estranho, que saiu de trás da moita com as mãos para cima.

-Calma amigos, -disse uma voz em sindar.

-Saia já daí de trás! -Gritou Haldir, erguendo sua espada.

O estranho era um elfo, e por um momento os três não imaginara de onde ele seria. Mas Haldir esteve em Mirkwood, nem que somente por um dia mas ele gravou em sua mente os desenhos e as cores usadas nas vestimentas deles.

-O que está fazendo aqui e quem é você? -Indagou ele agressivo, mas sem perceber já baixava a espada.

-Eu sou Morcugu (pomba negra), um dos soldados da guarda que trouxe o príncipe Legolas, Haldir.

Haldir franziu a testa.

-E o que você está fazendo aqui? Tão longe de Lothlórien?

-Bem... nós viemos aqui por sua causa, mas então o príncipe decidiu encurtar suas férias e tomou outro rumo. Mas eu...eu me sinto embaraçado por isso, mas parece que eu me perdi deles.

-Mas como você se perdeu? -Haldir perguntou intrigado. Sua espada já de volta à bainha. -Com certeza você sabe voltar para casa. É só seguir direto por aqui mesmo.

Toda vez que o guarda olhava para Haldir, um brilho cheio de ódio aparecia em seus olhos e os irmãos de Haldir continuaram alertas, mas sem entender porque o elfo agia dessa forma.

-Não é para casa que o príncipe voltou... -Ele murmurou. Seus lábios entortando como à um cão com raiva.

-Pode me dizer para onde ele foi? -Haldir indagou.

-Irmão... -Orophin colocou sua mão sobre o ombro do irmão. -Chega... Esqueça Legolas. Ele só tem lhe feito mal. -Ele percebera como o irmão ficara abalado pelo encontro com o príncipe, e Haldir lhe contara como fora ignorado em Mirkwood pelo príncipe. Mesmo sem saber o que abalara a amizade deles, ele só sabia uma coisa: seu irmão tinha o direito de ser feliz agora.

-O problema é Príncipe Legolas? -O guarda de Mirkwood bufou. -Que tal então Haldir ser o responsável pelo Príncipe não mais retornar à seu lar... Nunca mais!

Houve um momento de silêncio. Haldir sentiu seu estômago pesado. Uma sensação horrível cobriu sua mente pelas sombras. Ele respirou fundo para perguntar:

-O que aconteceu com ele?

-Você que nos diga! Ele foi encontrar você e voltou...voltou de coração partido!

-O que?

-Ele foi para uma casa, em algum lugar não muito longe daqui onde elfos vão para perecer longe da família, pela vergonha e para não fazerem os que os amam sofrerem!

-Não! -Haldir gritou, avançando contra o guarda. Ele o apertou pelos ombros dolorosamente. -Onde ele está?

-Eu não sei! Eu me perdi! Eu... eu caí do cavalo! Como estúpido que sou. Eu logo montei mas eles estavam correndo tanto que não consegui alcançá-los.

-Em que direção eles foram?

-Por ali, mas eu fui para lá e voltei pois após algumas horas não encontrei nada, e novamente, eles disseram que não era tão longe de Lórien. Depois fui por ali e ali, -ele apontava para as mais diferentes direções. - Então finalmente só me resta esta direção. Uma coisa eu não vou fazer, que é voltar para Mirkwood. Além da vergonha, eu não deixarei o Príncipe para trás. Não enquanto ele ainda estiver vivo.

-Vamos! -Haldir o largou e eles seguiram na última opção à seguir, indicado pelo guarda.

Lembrando-se do cavalo, Haldir exigiu que ele seguisse cavalgando e que os outros seguissem à pé. É claro que seus irmãos concordaram mas é claro que Morcugu reclamou.

-Ele está morrendo porque pensa que eu rejeitei seu amor! -Haldir gritou em sua face. -Mas eu não rejeito. Agora descubro que ele realmente me ama, de outra forma não iria perecer. Então somente eu poderei salvá-lo!

-O que? -Os irmãos mais novos exclamaram em uníssono.

Morcugu já cedera seu cavalo, que estava escondido, mais do que depressa. Haldir montou e então voltou-se para seus irmãos:

-Eu amo Legolas, irmãos. Se ele morrer... eu irei logo depois.

-Vá! - Exigiu Orophin. Ele estava confuso mas não iria perder seu irmão novamente, nunca mais.

Os três seguiram caminhando rápido, mas logo Haldir se distanciou deles.

Haldir cavalgou como louco. Seus cabelos esvoaçando ao sabor do vento, seus olhos ardendo e semicerrados. Ele não poderia perder Legolas. Ainda mais agora que ele sabia que era retribuído.

Como ele pudera ser tão estúpido? Suas últimas palavras para Legolas foram para que ele sumisse, como ele teria se sentido já que realmente amava Haldir?

Ele mal podia acreditar em sua descoberta. Ninguém, acreditava ele, o amava naquele mundo à não ser seus irmãos.

Galadriel o desejava e era assim que ele via suas declarações de amor. Se ela realmente o amasse, deixaria ele livre. Faramir...ele tivera a certeza de que Faramir não conhecia muitas damas, pois não tinha uma vida social; sua dedicação e lealdade por Haldir o fizera confundir tudo.

Agora Legolas...

Legolas sempre fora o sol, a luz que chegava à ofuscar sua vida infeliz e negra.

Haldir jamais superara a morte dos pais e durante muito tempo fora feliz ao ser adotado por Galadriel pois assim sabia que seus irmãos sobreviveriam. Eles eram apenas crianças quando ela e Celeborn os encontraram. Por anos à fio ele se dedicou de corpo e alma à Senhora da Luz. Até que ela mudou. Um encontro é tudo o que foi preciso para que ela se transformasse, e se uma mulher com tamanho poder fosse deturpada então tudo estaria perdido. Por séculos infinitos ele foi obrigado à servir Galadriel de uma outra forma. Ele se tornou o escravo sexual dela, e como ele não conseguia fazer o que era proposto ela o drogava.

Galadriel se afastara de Celeborn e Haldir tornara-se mais marido dela do que ele.

Da primeira vez que Galadriel o tomou toda sua alegria de viver se foi embora. Ele nunca mais foi o mesmo. Sabendo que se ele fosse forçado Haldir pereceria, ela lhe deu o afrodisíaco poderoso, tornando assim o ato prazeroso e assim prendendo seu espírito à seu corpo. Como Haldir desejou, por milhares de vezes que ela tivesse mesmo matado-o. Seus irmãos ficariam bem sem ele já que a maldade de Galadriel apenas atingia Haldir, e mais ninguém. Aliás Haldir era tudo em que Galadriel parecia pensar. Ela vivia por ele, procurando saber onde ele estava e perseguindo-o, assim torturando Haldir emocional e psicologicamente.

Ser escravo em Gondor era como estar no paraíso comparando ao que passaram em Lothlórien nos últimos séculos.

Mas ver Legolas fizera tudo mudar. Embora tudo continuasse o mesmo, Haldir então aguardava ansioso pela volta do príncipe, arriscando observá-lo às escondidas toda vez que o arqueiro estava em Lothórien.

Não era só a beleza intoxicante de Legolas que o fizera se apaixonar quase que imediatamente, mas sua humildade, simpatia, compaixão...

Ele lembrou-se de como se desfizera de Legolas quando ele dissera que tinha compaixão por Haldir... O que mais ele queria?Legolas era compassivo. Na noite em que Legolas o viu na cama com Galadriel, Haldir temeu ser apenas um ser patético, digno de pena para o amado Príncipe. Ele sempre se sentiu tão pequeno comparando-se à Legolas, por isso mesmo jamais demonstrara o que sentia ou sequer tentara se aproximar de Thrandulion. E ouvir que Legolas sentia compaixão por ele fizera todos seus medos virem à tona.

Como ele fora idiota!

Parecia que ele cavalgara por uma eternidade quando ele viu uma cabana humilde, parecendo estar próxima à desmoronar por si mesma.

Ele saltou do cavalo perigosamente, com a pressa que tinha, e correu para a porta.

Haldir esmurrou com vigor em seu desespero. A trava também deveria ser tão velha que a porta se destrancou sozinha e abriu.

Inúmeros elfos olhavam-no assustado e Haldir foi entrando.

Em meio a eles ele pode ver uma cabeça loira de alguém deitado, e o pouco da pele do rosto que ele vislumbrou tinha uma cor terrivelmente cinzenta. Ele engoliu seco.

Alguns elfos se aproximaram agressivos:

-Saia daqui Haldir!

-Me escutem.

-Suma daqui! É sua culpa! -Disse outro.

-Eu sei... Mas ele não tem porque perecer, já que eu _amo_ ele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

O dono da cabana os interrompeu:

-Deem uma chance para o amor. Deixe ele passar.

-Ele pode estar mentindo. Legolas não aguentaria tudo isso uma segunda vez. -Um guarda de Mirkwood disse preocupado.

-Ele não irá passar por isso uma segunda vez. Se ele morrer, eu morro. -Haldir garantiu.

Os guardas abriram passagem para ele, hesitantes. Haldir caminhou sem prestar atenção neles. Seus grandes olhos fixos na cabeça frágil que jazia sobre o travesseiro.

Ele se jogou de joelhos no chão, enfiou a mão por debaixo dos lençóis e pegou a mão de Legolas.

Ela estava fria...e dura!

Ele olhou em volta, procurando uma resposta.

Um dos guardas agitou a cabeça tristemente.

-Não! -Haldir gritou.

-Nós não sabemos se ele já partiu. Mas faz muitas horas que ele não se move mais.

Haldir deitou sua cabeça no peito de Legolas. Não havia nada ali para ser ouvido e ele começou à chorar.

-Eu te amo meu Príncipe... Eu te amo tanto! Por favor...

Em quase quatro dias de espera longa, daquelas que matam qualquer esperança, os elfos e meio-elfo ali dentro já haviam começado à aceitar o destino de Legolas. Mas a cena à frente deles os comoveu novamente. Agora temiam por aquele que permaneceu vivo.

-Legolas... -Haldir chorava copiosamente, como não fizera desde que seus pais morreram. -Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez pensei que o tempo tivesse parado, que o próprio sol ficaria no alto sem jamais se pôr novamente. Você iluminou minha alma, penetrou a escuridão mais profunda de todo o meu ser e sem perceber... sem saber, eu tenho vivido por você... para vê-lo novamente!

Ele soluçou, derramando suas lágrimas sobre a túnica de fino tecido no peito do Príncipe. Então recobrando o ar dos pulmões, continuou:

-Quando eu o vi em Gondor... eu fiquei desesperado, jamais desejaria aquela vida para você, mas ao mesmo tempo eu fiquei feliz, exultante! Nem em meus sonhos mais ousados eu jamais consegui imaginar que algum dia teria a chance de estar tão próximo ao grande Príncipe de Mirkwood.

Eu tenho amado-o em silêncio, por milênios o tenho feito. E sei que o amarei para sempre. Perder você será grande demais. Eu não vou conseguir mais seguir em frente... Nem pelos meus irmãos. Eles estão livres agora, e por isso mesmo eu não sei se consigo mais seguir em frente... Não há mais nada...Se você se for...

De repente, o peito de Legolas subiu tanto que Haldir foi erguido.

De olhos arregalados, Haldir levantou-se para encarar o rosto de seu amado.

Ele ouviu a respiração de Legolas sair por seus lábios, agora quase roxos e aguardou ansiosamente. Os outros se aproximaram ainda mais da cama, todos em grande expectativa.

Haldir viu os globos oculares se moverem por baixo da pálpebra, e então seu coração se encheu de felicidade quando os olhos de Legolas se abriram.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Novamente Haldir viu o tempo parar.

Ele não conseguiu pensar que talvez o príncipe estivesse muito fraco, ele deitou-se na cama e tomou o rosto mais lindo que ele já vira em sua vida nas mãos. Então aproximou seus lábios aos de Legolas e encostou-os.

Este, ele sabia era o primeiro beijo dele com o arqueiro. Desta vez Legolas estava completamente consciente e dono de suas ações, e a resposta daqueles lábios quentes, daquela língua que se movia pedindo mais e molhada mostrava que ele era correspondido. Que seu amor por Legolas era tão grande quanto o amor dele por Haldir.

Os dois se beijaram com paixão, ofegantes. Legolas mal conseguia mover qualquer outra parte de seu corpo, mas sua boca mostrava sua avidez. Haldir pelo contrário, agarrara Legolas pela nuca, pressionando sua pequena cabeça contra seu próprio rosto, sem conseguir parar de beber daquele vinho e ainda querendo mais. Legolas gemeu e Haldir o imitou sem querer.

Haldir passou seu outro braço por baixo de Legolas, envolvendo-o pelas costas e então cessou o beijo, encaixando sua cabeça entre o pescoço e ombro do príncipe, apertando-o num abraço esmagador.

Ele ouviu Legolas soluçar e notou que ele mesmo não conseguia enxergar nada pois seus olhos estavam cobertos de lágrimas.

-Eu te amo Legolas... E tanto que dói.

-Oh Haldir... -Legolas lentamente envolveu o guarda com seus braços.

Não havia força ali mas ser abraçado por Legolas era fez Haldir ir para o céu e voltar.

-Eu também te amo. Para sempre. -Legolas sussurrou. E então deu uma mordiscada na orelha de Haldir, fazendo-o dar um tranco.

Os dois riram baixinho.

Um pouco satisfeito com o contato, e anestesiado por causa do beijo, Haldir finalmente ficou ao lado de Legolas, saindo de cima dele já que o príncipe estava tão fraco. Legolas se esforçou para virar-se em sua direção e os dois ficaram ali, deitados e se olhando nos olhos. Eles alternavam entre as lágrimas, que desta vez só expressavam a felicidade que ia naqueles corações e o sorriso. Eles se alimentavam da imagem do outro, achando que jamais se veriam o bastante.

Haldir afastou uma longa mecha que caía na face de Legolas e ficou acariciando sua cabeça.

-Você é tão lindo... -Haldir murmurou, emocionado.

-Olha quem fala. -Legolas sorriu.

-Eu? Eu sou feio!

-Haldir! -Legolas ralhou. -Jamais diga isso novamente.

Haldir não insistiu mas jamais se acharia atraente. Ele nunca quisera e quando atraiu a atenção de Galadriel ele desejou até se deformar. Naquele momento ele gostaria de ser tão bonito quanto Legolas parecia achar que ele era. Ele queria ser olhado assim, algo que ele jamais desejara antes.

-Se for o bastante para que você me olhe assim, então eu não quero mais nada. -O guarda sorriu.

Legolas se aproximou, obviamente com bastante esforço e pousou seus lábios sobre os de Haldir novamente. Haldir gemeu e fechou os olhos, apertando Legolas contra ele.

Quando se afastaram novamente estavam ofegantes, e embora aquele lugar fosse tão frio, eles estavam com calor.

Algumas horas depois Rúmil e Orophin chegaram com o guarda de Mirkwood, que foi zombado pelos amigos quando descobriram o porque ele havia sumido.

Rúmil e Orophin se aproximaram timidamente da cama. Eles tinham os olhos estranhamente arregalados, como se vissem uma criatura de outro planeta e Haldir imaginou que deveria ser difícil para seus irmãos o verem com outro homem.

-Que bom que está bem Legolas, -Orophin sorriu.

-Eu estava às portas de Mandos quando ouvi como seu irmão sabe ser poético. -Legolas riu, trocando um olhar com Haldir.

-É mesmo? Nem eu. -Rúmil cruzou os braços divertido. -E o que foi que ele disse?

-Pare Legolas, não fale uma palavra ou eles jamais me deixarão em paz. -Haldir escondeu a face no pescoço do príncipe.

Legolas abriu um enorme sorriso para os irmãos de seu amor, e ergueu os ombros, como se dissesse que não havia jeito, ele não poderia contar.

Legolas beijou a cabeça de Haldir e os guardas de Lothlórien ficaram observando o casal, aceitando-os incondicionalmente. Rúmil até pensou que em muito breve ele nem acharia aquilo estranho.

Orophin viu algo mais, um brilho, uma alegria que ele não se lembrava de ver em Haldir, nunca em suas longas vidas. Ele passou o braço por sobre o ombro de Rúmil emocionado. Talvez finalmente fossem ver Haldir feliz, nem que fosse por causa de um estranho romance que ele teria com um homem. Não importava.

Todos se preparam para a noite, sem incomodar o belo casal que dormia em uma cama que mal cabia um só. Haldir dera o maior espaço o quanto pode para Legolas e uma boa parte de suas costas estava para fora. Os dois dormiam profundamente, seus dedos entrelaçados.

Rúmil e Orophin colocaram uma cama colada à do irmão e de Legolas, apoiando assim a parte em que Haldir ameaçava cair da cama e Rúmil ficou com ela já que era mais magro que Orophin.

Havia cama o suficiente para todos que iriam passar a noite ali já que metade dos guardas de Mirkwood se prontificaram à montar guarda aquela noite. Rúmil e Orophin insistiram em ajudar mas os elfos do outro reino perceberam as olheiras profundas e descobriram que os irmãos não dormiam à muitos dias. Mas eles revezaram com os próprios elfos de Mirkwood, que dormiram metade da madrugada e montaram guarda até o amanhecer.

Pela manhã todos acordaram e não deixaram o dono da cabana preparar o dejejum. Agradecidos, todos queria paparicá-lo um pouco. Hoje não seria mais um dia que ele se sacrificaria por outros, mas ao invés disso seria servido.

Haldir levantou-se para pegar a comida preparada. Tanto ele quanto seus irmãos estavam recebendo cuidados especiais dos guardas de Mirkwood, e ficaram agradecidos. Haldir voltou para a cama com pães, chá quente e diversas frutas e ele viu como eles comiam bem no reino de Thranduil. Ajeitando os travesseiros ele chamou Legolas, tocando-lhe de leve pelo braço.

Os olhos de Legolas se abriram e Haldir parou de respirar. Vendo os olhos impossivelmente azuis de Legolas lhe lembrou que sua pele estava quase da cor normal e que o príncipe não mais pereceria, e além disso sua beleza o chocou. Haldir abriu um grande sorriso, e beijou-o. Legolas respondeu avidamente e quando finalmente se saciaram, Haldir mandou-lhe sentar-se. O príncipe obedeceu e um prato com pão foi colocado em seu colo.

Legolas quebrou um pedaço do pão e alimentou Haldir que ruborizou com o gesto. Ele não se lembrava de ter ninguém dando-lhe de comer na boca e se sentiu como uma criança. Legolas observou a reação do guarda e seu coração se encheu de ternura. Haldir era tão doce, tão tímido às vezes.

Haldir pegou uma uva e prendeu-a entre os dentes, então se aproximou da boca de Legolas, oferecendo a fruta. Ele não só aceitou como também não largava mais seus lábios num beijo ardente.

Finalmente os dois perceberam que todos comiam de costas para eles, provavelmente envergonhados e se entreolharam. Entenderam-se silenciosamente que deveriam parar com isso, ao menos por enquanto. Afinal, Legolas pensou, eles pareciam recém-casados em lua-de-mel, e ninguém queria estar junto de um casal nessa fase.

-Há algum lugar para se banhar aqui?-Haldir perguntou quando terminaram de comer.

-Sim, - o dono do lugar respondeu. -É só seguir pela trilha em que vieram, um rio corre ao leste.

Haldir ajudou Legolas à se levantar. As roupas de Legolas estavam com um odor de suor, ele deveria estar com febre e suando por todos aqueles dias. Às vezes o corpo sofria na partida do espírito. Legolas estava muito fraco para ficar em pé e Haldir decidiu tomá-lo nos braços.

Ele o levou para fora e pelo caminho indicado.

Legolas estava terrivelmente leve.

Haldir encontrou as margens do rio sem dificuldades. Ele colocou o arqueiro no chão com carinho e cuidado.

Desta vez e pela primeira vez, os dois poderiam tomar banho juntos, como evitaram tanto fazerem na fuga de Gondor.

Ele se despiu primeiro, terrivelmente envergonhado mas ficou aliviado quando notou que Legolas olhava para outro lado. Então começou à ajudar o príncipe à sair de suas roupas.

Aquela manhã estava morna e ele aproveitaria para lavar as roupas de Legolas também.

Os dois ficaram nus e Haldir tomou Legolas nos braços novamente, completamente consciente do calor do corpo do outro.

Legolas sentiu a pele de Haldir e engoliu seco. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele mas a última coisa que ele queria agora era um banho. Ele desejou ficar ali na parte seca e que Haldir deitasse sobre ele novamente, como fizera na noite anterior.

Haldir e ele mantiveram contato visual até chegarem na água, e foram submersos.

-Deixe-me ficar em pé sozinho, -Legolas pediu.

Suas pernas mal o obedeciam e ele se apoiou passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Haldir.

Seus corpos então se colaram e Legolas jamais sentira tamanho desejo em sua vida. Haldir estava ereto e encostava-se nele. Legolas respirava forte, e com olhos semicerrados ele beijou o guarda.

O beijo deles nunca fora tão faminto. Perdidos na boca um do outro eles se deliciavam, suas mãos percorrendo o peito, as costas do outro e o desejo aumentando a cada instante. Haldir baixou sua cabeça e beijou o pescoço de Legolas, que não conseguiu conter um gemido de surpresa e prazer.

Legolas sentiu-se mais encorajado para então fazer o que ele desejava, e seus lábios seguiram para a orelha pontuda de Haldir. Lá ele se aventurou por toda extensão com sua língua, chupando a parte pontuda. As unhas de Haldir se fincaram nas costas de Legolas, que sentiu prazer na leve dor que aquilo causou e os dois gemeram juntos.

Haldir se afastou um pouco e começou à passar a mão por sobre o corpo de Legolas.

-Precisamos lavar você, -ele disse quase sem fôlego.

-Se vamos suar novamente, eu vou precisar de outro banho. Porque não fazer tudo agora? -Ele disse ansioso.

Haldir soltou o ar dos pulmões, e Legolas até ouviu o som. Estava claro que Haldir ficou excitado com o que ouviu pois no segundo seguinte ele puxou Legolas pela nuca e o arrebatou num beijo de tirar o fôlego.

-Você me deixa louco, -Haldir gemeu.

-É mesmo? Que bom. Agora eu quero que a gente faça exatamente como da primeira vez. Eu quero relembrar.

Haldir o afastou um pouco, um olhar preocupado sobre seu amante.

-Legolas... Aquilo não foi fazer amor, foi uma necessidade.

-Não importa, foi com você. Eu quero que você me ajude à relembrar.

Relutante, Haldir terminou por sorrir e o ergueu para levar Legolas de volta à margem.

O príncipe foi colocado por sobre a grama e então o guarda deitou-se à seu lado. Ele jamais tirou os olhos do outro, sentindo-se apaixonado e sonhador.

Ele aceitou o beijo ardente de Haldir novamente, que se deitou sobre ele. Seus órgãos se encostaram, parecendo com um relâmpago que cortou o céu mas trazendo-lhes prazer e eles gemeram com o contato. Inconscientemente eles moveram seus quadris, procurando fricção um com o outro. Eles respiravam rápido, forte e sem ritmo agora. Ambos à beira da loucura.

-Eu... -Haldir respirou. -Eu tentei fazer com que você me tomasse. -Ele relembrou.

Legolas ouvia-o com atenção.

-Era sua primeira vez e eu queria que fosse especial. Além do mais eu era experiente somente por causa de Galadriel, e isso jamais foi gostoso para mim pois antes ela era algo como uma mãe ou uma tia para mim, portanto eu era virgem para o que era prazer de verdade. E queria experimentar algo que nunca tive a sorte de ter antes, algo que seria novo para mim também.

Os olhos de Legolas o observavam com brilho.

-Você é uma grande pessoa Haldir... Você poderia ter feito o que quisesse de mim com uma droga daquelas.

-Eu nunca faria isso. Você já era tudo para mim.

-E eu nem imaginava. Eu ouvi o que você dizia, mesmo já passando para a morte. Fiquei lisonjeado ao saber que você aguardava minha volta à Lothlórien, nunca imaginei que eu pudesse ser tão importante para alguém.

-Você não é importante, mas tudo para mim. O último elo entre a sanidade e a loucura. Você me conteve, me deu forças para lutar pelos meus irmãos.

-Mas eu nunca fiz nada, -Legolas sorriu.

-Você... existiu... era tudo o que eu precisava.

-Oh Haldir... -Legolas ergueu a cabeça e beijou-o. Depois de um tempo observando-o, ele continuou. -Eu também o admirava desde a primeira vez que o vi. Mas eu pensava que era porque eu queria me tornar um guerreiro como você era. Às vezes, em Mirkwood e em especial quando treinava eu me lembrava daquele Haldir de Lothlórien e o quanto eu queria ser forte como ele.

Haldir riu.

-Eu não sou forte, sou sensível e chorão como uma criança.

-Ser forte não é ser frio.

Haldir voltou a tocar Legolas sensualmente. Logo a respiração do Príncipe mudou.

-Naquele dia, -disse ele voltando à primeira noite deles. - Você ficou louco com o afrodisíaco. Eu pensei que talvez tivesse lhe dado demais, mas depois imaginei que era proque era sua primeira vez. Após aquela noite, eu nunca mais parei de pensar no que aconteceu. -Haldir riu.

-Então você conhecia como era meu corpo esse tempo todo, mas eu nunca tive chance de ver o seu... -Legolas fingiu-se de zangado.

-Você viu meu corpo naquele dia...

-Mas eu não me lembro.

Trêmulo, Haldir levantou-se lentamente para ser observado por Legolas. Novamente ele se sentiu como um súdito para sua majestade. Os olhos do arqueiro percorreram toda sua carne e ele sentia que o olhar queimava-lhe, que aquele ato o tocava fisicamente.

-Venha aqui, -Legolas comandou.

Haldir deitou-se novamente.

Legolas segurou o rosto de Haldir bem próximo à sua própria face:

-Você é lindo, está bem? Perfeito! Jamais pensei que não é.

-Eu só... só quero que você me olhe.

-Para sempre, pode ter certeza. Mas veja até Galadriel e o quanto ela o desejou, isso porque você possui uma beleza extraordinária, Haldir.

-Eu não acho que seja por isso, ela está dominada.

-Dominada?

Haldir agitou a cabeça como que para espantar aquela conversa:

-Vamos voltar à aquela noite. Temos toda a eternidade para falar de todo o resto.

Legolas sorriu, um gesto que fez Haldir sentir um frio na espinha. Seu queixo caiu ante tanta beleza. Ele mal podia esperar para que os dois vivessem pelo resto da eternidade juntos, pois em um desses dias ele iria passar a noite inteira observando Legolas. Mas não naquele momento... Agora ele iria mostrar à Legolas como fora sua primeira vez.

-Eu aproximei minha boca daqui... -Haldir continuou. Seus lábios foram descendo até estarem flutuando por sobre a ereção de Legolas.

Legolas prendeu a respiração.

-Você dizia coisas sem sentido, e agora que sei que você não se lembra de nada, eu tenho certeza que a maior parte de seu desejo vinha por causa do afrodisíaco.

-O que eu dizia?

-Coisas em élfico antigo que eu não faço a mínima ideia do que significam.

Os dois riram.

-Você estava louco Legolas. Me agarrava, me beijava e garantia que me queria.

-O que?

-É isso mesmo.

-Eu não! Não minta! -Legolas gargalhou.

Haldir voltou para perto de Legolas, pousando sua mão em seu rosto.

-Estou falando sério.

Legolas soltou uma gargalhada, imaginando como ele deveria ter agido como um idiota. O som era como uma canção para o coração de Haldir, que apenas o observou com um olhar sonhador.

Finalmente Legolas silenciou-se. Ansioso por ouvir e... reviver, o restante da história.

-Então para obedecê-lo, eu vim aqui. -Haldir novamente aproximou sua boca do pênis de Legolas.

O príncipe ergueu sua cabeça e recomeçou à respirar forte.

Haldir deu uma lambida e Legolas deu um pulo, apertando os olhos. Haldir ficou provocando-o assim por um tempo, deliciado com os trancos e o tremor que isso causava à Legolas.

Então sem aviso ou sinal, ele abriu sua boca e cobriu Legolas, que se endureceu todo e gemeu alto. A sensação era algo que ele jamais sentira na vida. Os olhos de Legolas se reviraram e ele fechou-os com força, mordendo os lábios. Sua mão instintivamente pousou-se por sobre a cabeça de Haldir que então tentou tomar-lhe mais afundo.

-Ah...-Legolas gemia.

Haldir queria tanto ver como era a expressão de prazer de Legolas mas só via seu queixo. Legolas tombara sua cabeça para trás, suas costas arqueadas e seu corpo inteiro completamente contraído.

Haldir o chupou com vontade durante muito tempo, Legolas agora movia o quadril para frente sem perceber e seu corpo tremia ainda mais. Percebendo que ele estava próximo do fim, Haldir ergueu-se. Legolas o olhou com súplica. Não importava o que estivessem fazendo, a inocência jamais deixava seu olhar.

-Perdão, -Haldir disse. -Mas muito antes de chegarmos aqui, você tinha desmaiado.

-Nossa, porque será?

-Talvez a dose tenha sido muito forte e você não tenha aguentado o prazer. Bem, mas mesmo assim eu tinha começado aquilo, primeiro pedindo que Faramir encontrasse as tais ervas, e ali estávamos finalmente terminando aquilo então eu não poderia parar. -Haldir tomou o rosto de Legolas em ambas as suas mãos. -Eu não poderia permitir que Boromir tirasse-lhe a vida, que arrancasse você de mim, de Thranduil, de seu povo...do mundo.

Legolas o beijou, apaixonado.

-Eu sempre soube que você faria grandes coisas. Se você morresse o mundo perderia muito, meu Príncipe. -Haldir disse com devoção. -Então eu continuei. -Então ele desceu sua mão, envolvendo o órgão de Legolas em sua mão, fazendo com que ele parasse de respirar. -Eu tentei de tudo mas não havia mais reação de sua parte, e em especial desta delícia que estou segurando. -Haldir disse e passou seus lábios de leve na orelha de Legolas. -Então eu vi que não realizaria meu desejo, e que eu mesmo precisava lhe tomar.

Legolas engoliu seco.

-Mas nós podemos parar por aqui. -Haldir disse.

-Não, eu não estou com medo. Só um pouco nervoso, que é tudo novo para mim.

-Mas você vê, não precisamos fazer como naquele dia. Hoje você está bem e pode realizar o meu desejo, eu quero que você me tome.

-Ah Haldir, por favor. Logo após repetirmos como foi aquele dia, eu prometo que faço o que você quer. Vamos só terminar isto.

-Não sei quanto esse "logo depois"...Não é bem assim que funciona.

-Então?

-Está bem. -Haldir disse por fim. -Deite-se de barriga para o chão.

Legolas virou-se, tentando esconder o quanto estava nervoso. Mas mesmo a tensão o excitava. Ele confiava que seja lá o que Haldir fosse fazer, ele jamais seria machucado.

Sem avisar nada, ele sentiu Haldir se posicionar entre suas pernas e até abri-las mais um pouco. Então de repente, algo quente e molhado encostou em sua entrada e ele se contraiu. Haldir não parou e Legolas entendeu que ele o lambia. A respiração de Legolas ficou alucinada e ele revirava seus olhos de prazer. Tão diferente do prazer que ele sentira antes, não melhor, não pior, mas incrível. Ele ouvia seu próprio gemido de longe, a única coisa que existia era o prazer que aquilo lhe causava. Sua ereção já estava dolorosamente dura embaixo dele.

Então Haldir se afastou e a essa altura Legolas estava louco de desejo. Ele mal podia esperar para o que fosse que viria à seguir, então sentiu algo duro e morno novamente à sua entrada, mas desta vez não era a língua de Haldir.

O guarda começou à forçar entrada no príncipe e quando ultrapassou a primeira barreira apertada, ele foi deslizando lentamente para dentro. Legolas sentia alguma dor mas pouco depois ela era substituída por prazer e até alguma ansiedade. Eles foram seguindo assim até que Haldir tinha penetrado completamente a cavidade de Legolas. Então Haldir se deitou por cima de Legolas, e ele regojizou-se com aquele peso por cima dele. Aquilo era certo, e eles foram feitos um para o outro.

-Logo depois, você irá realizar o meu desejo. -Haldir disse com dificudades.

-E o que você deseja, meu amor? -Legolas ofegou.

-Que você faça o mesmo que eu vou fazer com você agora.

-Ah... -Legolas gemeu.

E Haldir começou à se mover. Ele estocava dentro de Legolas, movando seus quadris e mal contendo seus gemidos. Aquilo algo como ele nunca experimentara. Havia uma grande diferença em se fazer amor com quem ele não se sentia atraído, por alguém inconsciente e por alguém que ele amava com todas as forças de seu coração e que correspondia-lhe com a mesma intensidade. Mesmo querendo ser infinitamente gentil, ele não conseguiu impedir sua urgência e a cada estocada ele acrescentava mais velocidade e força.

Ele ouviu Legolas gritar cada vez que seu quadril batia nas nádegas do príncipe, mas ele não conseguia parar mais. Os gritos pareciam ser de prazer mas ele precisava ter certeza, e embora parecesse impossível ele conseguiu diminuir a velocidade.

-O que foi? -Legolas mal pode articular a palavra.

-Está doendo?

-Não! Não pare!

Era a última coisa que Haldir precisava.

Desta vez ele voltou com toda sua força, fazendo Legolas até se mover no chão para cima e para baixo. A violência agora era incrível. Ele mal podia se conter, conforme sentia que o clímax já estava bem ali mas tentava o quanto podia. Seus olhos nem podiam mais se abrir, tamanho prazer, era como se as pálpebras tivessem sido coladas e ele aguardava por seu amante.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade insuportável, Haldir não conseguia mais aguentar:

-Legolas...

Mas ele não conseguiu falar, sem mais suportar o prazer que ele jamais sentira antes o orgasmo lhe tomou e ele caiu por sobre as costas de Legolas e mordeu-lhe o ombro, gemendo abafado pois de outra forma teria gritado para a floresta inteira ouvir. Legolas gemeu com a noção de que seu amante sentia tanto prazer e com a mordida.

Lentamente a paz começou sobrecair por sobre Haldir e a tempestade passou. Legolas tentou sair debaixo dele e foi difícil pois Haldir mal tinha forças para se mover, mas tentou se remover de cima. Legolas mais do que depressa beijou-o, o desejo cobrindo seu olhar que Haldir notou, não havia mais um pingo de inocência.

Legolas se posicionou por entre as pernas de Haldir e ele viu o príncipe sumir lá embaixo. Então sua gloriosa língua começou à lubrificar sua passagem e ele fechou os olhos, emocionado que finalmente teria a experiência que ele mais queria compartilhar com Legolas. Neste ato ele era o inexperiente.

Após molhar-lhe e dar-lhe prazer, Legolas ergueu-se e encaixou sua ereção que estava bem próximo à se explodir e lentamente, imitando Haldir, foi abrindo caminho para dentro dele. Quando finalmente entrou tudo, Legolas e Haldir se beijaram durante um longo tempo, bêbados de amor.

Então Legolas começou à se mover.

O príncipe se deliciava com o prazer físico que aquilo lhe trouxe, com a visão à sua frente de um Haldir completamente perdido, de olhos fechados, lábios entreabertos e sentindo pleno êxtase. Legolas logo não possuía mais controle de seus atos e começou à estocar mais rápido e com força, Haldir sendo movido com sua violência. Os dois gemiam alto e o rosto de Haldir se contorcia:

-Você está bem? -Legolas perguntou mas sem conseguir parar.

-Mais forte.

-Oh...-Legolas gemeu.

Nada mais conseguia pará-lo, nem que o céu caísse sobre suas cabeças e Legolas não teria mais como cessar. Ele se movia bruscamente e com muita paixão. Em breve seu prazer estava aumentando, anestesiando todo seu corpo, parecia começar do fim dos pés e percorrer o corpo até chegar à ponta de sua cabeça. Seus olhos se apertaram, ele mesmo agora gritava e finalmente ele gozou.

Haldir havia aberto seus olhos para ver a imagem magnífica em cima dele. Os cabelos de Legolas voavam para frente e para trás, à um dado momento seus olhos se fecharam com força, sua boca se abriu, primeiro em silêncio para depois ser tomado por gemidos que não paravam mais. Agora a expressão que tomou-lhe o rosto quando ele atingiu o clímax... isso Haldir jamais esqueceria.

Nunca, em quatro mil anos de vida ele jamais vira algo tão belo. E jamais veria.

Ele sabia.

Legolas tombou por cima dele, exausto e impossibilitado de se mover.

Haldir o envolveu com os braços, enquanto Legolas respirava forte. Haldir percebia que Legolas queria fazer algo, como acariciá-lo ou algo assim mas sua energia chegara ao limite. Legolas ainda estava dentro dele e se ele pudesse Haldir jamais queria se mover.

Os dois corações descobriram finalmente o que era estar em plenitude total. A paz tomou seus corpos. Suas mentes estavam vazias e leves.

Naquele momento não havia passado ou futuro, eles só existiam um pelo o outro e nada mais importava. Jamais amaram antes como que o faziam agora.

Ambos Haldir e Legolas perceberam que agora era certeza de que um jamais poderia existir sem o outro.

Eles haviam acabado de se tornar um só.

* * *

><p>Estou me apaixonando por Legolas novamente, ou ainda mais!<p>

Espero que tenham viajado comigo e que as estrelas tenham sido boas para vocês como foram para mim. Foi mágico escrever este capítulo e eu não podia deixar de postar exatamente no momento em que terminei.

E acreditem, ainda não acabou. Pois é, há ainda mais uma trama nesta história onde tudo será revelado. Eu acredito que só falte mais um capítulo, o oitavo, mas veremos.

Por favor deixem review, obrigada.

Não sei se posso falar o nome aqui mas vou dedicar este capítulo à Sar ~, que me inspirou à continuar.

Beijinhos à todos ~ ^_^

Legolas 4 ~ever!


	8. Chapter 8

Peamaps – Capítulo 8

Legolas e Haldir não ansiaram para fazer amor e sim ficarem juntos, mas aquilo era como o selo que se derrete uma vez que o pergaminho é fechado: selou a relação.

Eles dormiram por uma hora, Legolas por cima de Haldir que o envolvia protetor como era de sua natureza.

Haldir foi o primeiro à acordar. Ele ficou acariciando os cabelos sedosos de Legolas, que mesmo ressecados, úmidos e ainda sem lavar, eram macios. Ele observava Legolas dormir, como já começava à sonhar em fazer mas este era apenas um prelúdio do que estava por vir pois ele queria assistir o sono de seu amor durante uma noite inteira.

Legolas era perfeito, no significado mais puro da palavra. Mesmo buscando o próprio prazer, que poderia cegar qualquer um, Legolas logo tentara satisfazer Haldir uma vez que o combinado – imitar a primeira noite de amor dos dois – foi cumprido.

Haldir sentia uma paz que jamais sentira em sua vida. Finalmente ele vislumbrava uma vida feliz e completa, como ele não se achava merecedor de ter. Ele sabia conscientemente que ele não tinha culpa pelo desejo de Galadriel por ele, e que durante o ato do sexo ele nem podia se controlar, além de ter tomado os afrodisíacos sob chantagem, mas lá no fundo, no local onde ficava sua moral ele sempre sentiu a dor, a vergonha e a escuridão apertar suas garras pois Haldir sempre soube que quando Galadriel dizia ao marido para não vir dormir com ela naquela noite, Celeborn o via entrar em seu próprio aposento e uma vez que a porta era fechada, o guarda sabia que seu senhor sofria. Ele o vira chorar. Haldir nem se aproximara então. Ele considerava hipocrisia ir consolar Celeborn já que ele mesmo era a causa de seu sofrimento. Celeborn devia amar sua esposa da mesma forma que ele amava Legolas, ele talvez perdoasse tudo o que Legolas fizesse, ao menos dali em diante. Celeborn parecia sentir esse amor incondicional por Galadriel: ele jamais ameaçara partir.

Ele não tentara falar com seu senhor e os dois se afastaram. Celeborn fora um dia, como um pai para ele, e ele se imaginava se o senhor élfico se arrependia de um dia ter dado um lar para Haldir.

Algo novo pesava em seu coração: agora que ele tinha Legolas ele tinha uma nova responsabilidade. Ele já a possuía quando fugiu de casa, mas agora que ele se sentia completo, poderia ele, o maior causador do sofrimento de Celeborn simplesmente virar as costas e partir? Poderia ele ser feliz, realmente, sabendo que ele era o único conhecedor do segredo? No final Galadriel o atingiria onde quer que ele estivesse. O mal só podia crescer se não fosse contido...

Haldir suspirou desgostoso. Sua alegria durara pouco.

Mas agora ele tinha Legolas, e com seu amor ele podia tudo. Não havia mais obstáculos. Valar lhe deu o presente com a qual ele sonhara por milênios, ele não mais poderia fugir. Se Haldir silenciasse, se ele desse às costas, seria a ruína da Terra-Média.

Ele compadeceu-se de Legolas. Seu amor poderia escolher ir com ele ou voltar para casa, não importava. Ele tinha a certeza que era amado, e sabendo disso ele poderia ficar até mil anos sem ver seu amor e mesmo assim seria sustentado por ele. Legolas era realmente o seu sol. Talvez, Haldir pensou com tristeza, ele fosse a lua de Legolas. O lado triste do casal, o mais escuro, o da noite... Mas já se dizia que os opostos se completavam.

Foi nesse momento de divagação que Haldir notou que Legolas o observava, o que o surpreendeu um pouco e ele enrubesceu.

-Olá Haldir de Lórien. -Legolas riu.

Haldir acariciou a bela face, então deu um rápido beijo.

-Olá Legolas de Mirkwood.

Os dois se apertaram em um abraço forte, aproveitando aquele instante de pura ternura, e então, lentamente, se levantaram.

Caminharam novamente para o rio e dessa vez apenas tomaram banho. Legolas parecia estar tendo dificuldades apenas quando estava em pé, pois há pouquíssimo tempo atrás ele parecia em sua plena forma física, então Haldir o amparou.

Os dois nadaram e ficaram tomando banho um pouco mais tempo do que o necessário, então finalmente decidiram sair.

Haldir começou à lavar as roupas de Legolas, e este havia se deitado na grama novamente para se secar, mas levantou-se para protestar.

-Um dia você retribui lavando minhas roupas, mas hoje, deixe-me cuidar de você. -Haldir disse.

-Você _sempre _esteve cuidando de mim.

-Pelo jeito não o suficiente. Se não fosse seu guarda, eu jamais saberia que causei sua morte.

Legolas sentou-se atrás dele e o envolveu em seus braços.

-Não diga isso. Eu entendo o porque você se sente tão rejeitado, que ninguém o amava, se Galadriel, alguém da confiança de todos nós o usou desse jeito é difícil confiar em alguém. E... eu sei que são só você, Orophin e Rúmil, e imagino que não tenha sido fácil ser um...pai para eles.

-Eu sou só o irmão.

-Eu vejo como eles olham para você. Eles o respeitam como as pessoas não respeitam assim à seus irmãos. Esse é um dos motivos pelas quais te admirei também.

-Pelo jeito você tem me observado como eu observei você.

-Ah sim, foi mútuo. Eu só percebi mais tarde.

Os dois trocaram um beijo e Legolas continuou abraçado à Haldir.

-Há quanto tempo...Galadriel... -Legolas deixou a frase sem terminar.

-Milhares de anos...

Haldir sentiu-se ser ainda mais apertado pelos braços de Legolas. E continuou lavando suas roupas.

-Eu sinto tanto. Faramir me disse que você preferia estar em Gondor do que em sua própria casa.

-É... Um dia, depois de alguns anos eu acabei me abrindo com ele. Ele é bem insistente. Dizia que minha frieza e quietude eram sinal de que algo muito ruim ia dentro de mim. Eu não sei como ele viu mas realmente foi um alívio poder falar. Eu nunca contei os detalhes para meus irmãos, não queria que sofressem, mas ao menos Faramir não a conhece pessoalmente e também não se decepcionaria.

-O que você pretende fazer? -Legolas indagou encostando sua face na de Haldir. -Eu vim à Lothlórien para pedir que você fosse embora comigo para Valinor.

Haldir se virou. Seu olhar tinha a ânsia que muitos elfos já possuíam neste momento. Legolas sorriu, ele tinha certeza que Haldir aceitaria.

Então uma sombra cobriu os gigantescos olhos azuis e Legolas sentiu o peito pesado.

-Eu...não posso...e até precisava falar com você sobre isso. -Haldir murmurou, parecia devastado.

-O...o que é? -Legolas perguntou com medo.

-Espere um pouco, deixe-me terminar.

Com uma rapidez surpreendente, Haldir terminou de lavar a calça de Legolas e única peça que faltava. O arqueiro imaginou que ele lavasse suas próprias roupas com frequência. Então finalmente Haldir se virou para ele, sério:

-O quanto você sabe do Um Anel?

Legolas não soube o que responder na hora, ele imaginava que Haldir tivesse pessoas importantes na qual ele não queria se separar tão cedo, como seus irmãos ou até um antigo amor, mas nunca isso.

-Não muito... -Ele disse se recompondo. -Eu sei que Saurom o fez e fingiu ser um de nós para conseguir, aparecendo com uma bela imagem para melhor enganar. Eu ouvi dizer que esse anel é capaz de dominar até aquele com o coração mais nobre, depois de um tempo. Que ninguém consegue resistir a ele.

-Então você sabe que qualquer um pode ser dominado.

-Depois de um tempo, ele foi feito para isso e a rapidez do domínio só depende de cada um...

Legolas temeu ainda mais do porque Haldir tocara no assunto.

-Alguém... encontrou este anel. -Ao notar o horror no belo rosto de Legolas ele o acalmou. -E não foi Saurom. Por enquanto está tudo bem...neste sentido. Mas não, o que estou dizendo? Nada está bem.

-Quem o encontrou Haldir?

-Galadriel...

Então Legolas mergulhou em sua mente, conectando todas as peças de uma vez. Tudo ficou claro e finalmente ele entendeu. A mudança ocorrida com a elfa com o passar dos séculos, seu pai mesmo comentara que ela não era mais a mesma, estava mais arrogante ou algo parecido.

E então o que ela fazia com Haldir.

No corredor, naquela noite ele pudera sentir a maldade no olhar dela mas ele imaginou apenas que ela estivesse enciumada.

-Por Valar Haldir!

Com a expressão cheia de angústia, Haldir o abraçou. Jamais pudera contar isso para alguém antes. Ela guardava o anel debaixo do vestido e por isso só ele sabia de como ela o usava. Nem seu marido mais sabia pois os dois não mais eram como marido e mulher, Haldir havia tomado o lugar do elfo.

-E eu estava fugindo de casa...respondendo sua pergunta. -Haldir contou. -Sem você...sem o meu sol eu não tinha mais porque ficar lá. Ela parou com as torturas que fazia à meus irmãos, parou de sequestrá-los, abaixou a guarda e tem me obrigado à me deitar com ela simplesmente pelo costume. Mas eu não sou como um animal que se você prende e um dia vem à tirar a corda, pensa que continua preso, agora que voltei de Gondor eu, Orophin e Rúmil íamos fugir. Uma vez que eles estivessem longe daqui, da fúria dela, então talvez... eu imaginei, talvez eu perecesse. Eu não sabia o que fazer sem você Legolas. Eu agradeço ao Valar por ter descoberto o que acontecera com você, à tempo de salvá-lo. E você vê, eu me vejo com uma missão nas mãos agora porque você me dá forças, e então se eu posso ter um presente dos céus como você, eu devo retribuir fazendo a coisa certa.

-Destruir o anel? -Legolas gritou.

-É.

-Haldir...

-Mas eu não quero que você vá junto. Você sabe que é preciso ir à Montanha da Perdição?

-É claro que eu vou junto!

-Eu não posso perder você! -Haldir disse choroso.

-E eu posso? Pense bem, coloque-se no meu lugar. Se eu fosse até Mordor, se eu sentisse que essa é minha missão, como você se sentiria sobre eu ir sozinho?

Haldir não precisou refletir por muito tempo, ele jamais deixaria isso acontecer. Ele estava completamente dividido.

-Na verdade eu queria ir sozinho... -Legolas começou.

-Você está louco Elfo?

Os dois riram. Legolas finalmente ganhou. Quando se colocando no lugar do outro, mesmo que Haldir quisesse tanto poupar seu amante, era impossível pedir para que ele voltasse para Mirkwood sem acompanhá-lo. Haldir mesmo jamais faria isso. E Legolas não era nenhum covarde.

Os dois retornaram à cabana onde todos os esperavam já para o almoço, de tanto que os dois demoraram.

Seus cabelos ainda estava úmidos e os amantes adentraram a cabana ruborizados de vergonha. Qualquer um podia imaginar que eles fizeram muito mais do que tomar um simples banho no rio.

Ninguém ousava rir da expressão embaraçosa do Príncipe, mas Legolas podia ver que seus guardas estavam divertidos pois nunca o viram envergonhado antes. Mas não havia maldade entre eles, os guardas só não gracejavam abertamente por respeito ao Príncipe, mesmo que ele tivesse pedido inúmeras vezes para que ele fosse tratado como qualquer outro guarda. Não importava o que ele fizesse, jamais conseguira seu intento. Agora Valinor parecia ainda mais distante com a decisão que ele tomara com seu amante, mas o dia chegaria em que seus guardas o vissem como um igual. Legolas realmente odiava como eles se endireitavam, escondiam gracejos, colocavam a mão para trás e se portavam quando ele aparecia.

-Eu quero que vocês retornem à Mirkwood. -Legolas disse.

-Sim senhor?

-Vocês irão retornar sem mim.

Nenhum dos guardas concordavam com aquilo mas ninguém teve coragem de contestar, até que um o fez:

-Desculpe-me alteza, mas nem pensar.

-E eu me desculpo por usar meu título mas isto não foi pedido, mas uma ordem.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando que o guarda mais corajoso tivesse a ousadia de retrucar. Eles não poderiam voltar sem Legolas, eles quase o perderam uma vez.

-Ao menos nos diga o por que.

-Eu não posso dizer, mas conte-me ao meu pai que esse assunto é relacionado com anéis. Ele irá entender. Diga-lhe que eu não tive escolha, que eu não quis virar as costas, que é algo que eu preciso fazer e que o faço por amor e pela Terra-Média.

Nada poderia ser mais incompreensível que aquilo. Mas todos ali confiavam na sabedoria de seu Príncipe e não quiseram mais discutir. Era de coração pesado que eles montariam em seus cavalos para partir dali. Legolas Thranduil parecia ter declarado que partir para a guerra, à uma missão perigosa ou algo assim e eles não queriam perder o amado Príncipe.

Depois de se despedir e agradecer seus guardas, Legolas voltou para dentro e ao encontrar os grandes olhos de seu amor, ele acenou com a cabeça. Legolas viu Haldir se voltar para seus irmãos, e preferiu não ir lá e se intrometer.

-Nós vamos juntos! -Orophin disse alto.

Legolas percebeu que Haldir já havia contado a eles. Os irmãos estavam mortificados e o príncipe teve certeza de que o protetor Haldir não iria querer seus irmãos juntos enquanto eles iam à uma missão suicida.

Após alguns murmúrios e resmungos vindos de Haldir, os três vieram em sua direção. Pela expressão satisfeita dos irmãos mais novos, eles haviam convencido Haldir de que eles iriam junto.

O dono da cabana apenas os observavam divertido. Se elfos apareciam ali somente para morrer, ele não devia ter muita companhia, Legolas imaginou. Voltando-se par Haldir ele imaginava consigo mesmo como é que os irmãos conseguiram convencê-lo, e tão rápido.

-Bem-vindo à família Legolas. -Rúmil abraçou o príncipe que ficou surpreso.

Orophin o imitou.

-É uma honra ter um...cunhado como você. -Orophin sorriu.

Legolas sorriu meio sem jeito e depois olhou para Haldir. Os dois irmãos se afastaram, seguindo a trilha de volta pela qual vieram.

-Como que eles conseguiram te convencer? Acredito que eles vão conosco, não é? -Legolas olhava divertido para o objeto de seus afetos.

-Adivinha? Com chantagem. Se eu não os deixasse eles voltariam à Lothlórien até a minha volta.

-Ora, eles foram espertos. -Legolas o envolveu pela cintura. -Eu não pensei em usar a chantagem.

Haldir deu um soquinho de brincadeira no braço de Legolas.

Os dois se aproximaram do velho senhor.

-Não sei como lhe agradecer, -Legolas disse, tomando a mão dele na sua.

-Imagine... Eu fico muito feliz que vocês tenham se reencontrado. Eu nunca vi quem partiu o coração de um elfo voltar para salvá-lo, e eu que pensei que estava no fim da vida e já tinha visto de tudo.

-Eu jamais partirei o coração dele novamente. Nem sequer imaginei que o fazia, e sim que eu não era amado. -Haldir olhou para Legolas com carinho.

-Então o senhor viu muita coisa triste por aqui?

-Isso é sim. -Ele disse nostálgico. -Eu mesmo comecei tudo isso porque um dia, fui quem esteve de coração partido.

Os dois o olharam com súplica. Mas o bom velhinho contaria a história se quisesse.

-Ela era mortal, e eu também sou mas quando ela se foi... então comecei à perecer rápido. Eu vivi muito mais do que um Homem mas viverei muito menos do que um Elfo, como podem ver.

-E o que o manteve vivo? -Legolas indagou.

-A aparição dela. Acho que somente isso pode colar o coração élfico de volta. Ela apareceu em espírito. Eu havia entrado nesta cabana abandonada, estava a cada dia mais fraco mas ela veio e me avisou que se eu desistisse tão fácil, então estaria cometendo suicídio e que nós não mais estaríamos reunidos em minha morte. Ela então deu uma volta e disse: "Olhe para este lugar, e seja criativo."

E sumiu.

Faz mais ou menos quinhentos anos desde aquela aparição e novamente me sinto cair como naquele tempo, mas antes eu fazia intencionalmente, eu não queria viver mais. Hoje acontece de forma natural e meu corpo já não me obedece mais, estou envelhecendo de verdade e em breve eu vou poder encontrá-la.

Quando ela se foi eu pense e pensei. Voltei à comer e me esforcei para caminhar, tomar sol, nadar no rio em que vocês foram.

Os dois ruborizaram novamente.

-Então finalmente, - ele continuou – eu percebi como havia corrido sem rumo, para me esconder dos meus, da dor que eu lhes causaria e também da vergonha por desistir da vida. E já havia ouvido falar como os Elfos não se recuperam do coração que se parte e perecem, então resolvi dar um lugar como último refúgio caso eles realmente não conseguissem se recuperar.

Como meio-elfo o que minha amada mostrou é que eu ainda tenho uma escolha. Agora com os Elfos eu sei que eles simplesmente caem e não se levantam mais, é mais forte para os "Nascidos Primeiro" (firstborn – como os elfos são chamados).

Legolas aproximou-se e abraçou seu salvador:

-Eu não desejo-lhe a morte, mas torço para que reencontre seu amor. Sentimo-nos muito sós sem nossa alma gêmea.

Haldir imitou-o e após abraçar o senhor para reconfortá-lo, beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

Sem mais eles se retiraram. Quando estavam adentrando a floresta, atrás dos irmãos de Haldir, os dois elfos olharam para trás para encontrar o bom velhinho à observá-los ainda.

Os quatro elfos loiros chegaram à Lothlórien sem serem vistos, graças aos atalhos de Rúmil e Orphin. Eles tiveram de parar várias vezes para observar. E só tinham um objetivo em mente: encontrar Celeborn sozinho.

Na verdade o único que não poderia ser visto era Haldir, Galadriel não oferecia perigo à seus irmãos ou à Legolas, mas mesmo assim se fossem vistos talvez fossem separados.

Numa noite clara e calma, Celeborn caminhava tranquilamente por entre as árvores, olhando para o céu e seu olhar estava muito distante dali. Era possível ver a tristeza imensa que lhe ia à alma.

Depois do que Haldir presenciara com seu amor ele entendeu o que Celeborn tinha: ele também estava perecendo.

O Senhor de Lórien estava cinzento, seu cabelo não tinha mais brilho, parecia mais branco que prateado, e ele não emanava mais a luz natural dos elfos. Haldir sentiu-se sufocar ante a visão, ele amava muito o seu senhor.

-Celeborn! Senhor! -Ele disse num impulso.

Todos os outros continuaram escondidos atrás da moita.

-Haldir? -Celeborn franziu a testa. -Onde você estava, estivemos procurando por você.

-Senhor, por favor tem algum lugar seguro em que podemos conversar?

-Seguro? Lothlórien está segura... graças à guardas como você. -Celeborn lembrou-o, sem entender.

-Não senhor, o inimigo está aqui dentro.

Celeborn arregalou os olhos. Então lembrou-se de uma casa que não era mais habitada, não muito longe dali. Conforme seguiam para lá ele se assustou ao ver três elfos guerreiros saindo de trás de uma moita, e reconheceu os companheiros de Haldir.

-O que significa isso? -Ele perguntou assustado.

-Logo lhe direi senhor, por favor nos leve aonde nenhum ouvido nos alcançará.

Embora os elfos fossem ágeis independente da idade, Legolas se surpreendeu um pouco com a rapidez e leveza com a qual Celeborn escalava a árvore. A fama do Senhor de Lórien era lendária e ele sempre considerou Celeborn antigo, como algo que sempre existiu.

Assim que chegaram no topo, Celeborn aguardava Haldir lhe esclarecer tanto segredo.

Haldir suspirou.

-Senhor Celeborn... O senhor sabe como eu... eu tenho... visitado sua esposa?

Celeborn continuou olhando-o sem dizer nada. Haldir imaginou que o elfo jamais reagira, mas também é claro que não gostava do que ele fazia. Pela primeira vez ele viu o olhar daquele que ele servia faiscar.

-Então, eu tenho sido obrigado a fazer isso.

-Como assim?

-O senhor com certeza que a Senhora Galadriel não é a mesma, há muito, mas muito tempo.

-Sim... desde que... se apaixonou por você. -Era difícil para Celeborn falar nisso.

-Não senhor, não é amor, ela está assim por outro motivo.

-Não Haldir... -Celeborn suspirou desanimado. -Ela o ama. Ela me disse isso há muito tempo. Galadriel até já me mandou embora mas eu me recuso à ir. Mas não agora. Ultimamente eu tenho pensado em partir para Valinor, recomeçar...

-O senhor deve fazer isso o quanto antes! -Rúmil suplicou. -Acho que o senhor está perdendo sua luz.

-Eu não sei... Eu a amo, sempre a amarei.

-Senhor, ela está assim por causa do Um Anel. -Haldir cansou de dar voltas.

Celeborn arregalou os olhos, ele parecia nem ter mais voz.

-O Um Anel? O anel de Saurom? -Perguntou quando se recuperou.

Haldir consentiu.

-Por Valar!

-E nós vamos destruí-lo. -Orophin completou.

-Vocês quatro?

Os elfos consentiram e lentamente a mente de Celeborn voltou a trabalhar.

-Está bem...

-Eu vou precisar...visitá-la novamente. -Haldir baixou os olhos.

-Está... está bem...

Legolas sentiu um aperto no coração, imaginando se Haldir teria de fazer o que sempre fez com ela.

Por causa do Laço que eles tinham, Haldir sentiu-o imediatamente e segurou sua mão. O movimento não passou despercebido por Celeborn:

-Eu estou com Legolas agora. -Haldir explicou ao senhor. E então olhou para Legolas para garantir-lhe, - eu não farei nada demais, apenas irei pegar o anel.

Legolas e ele se abraçaram e seguiram até onde Galadriel estava.

Chegando lá Haldir se aproximou da porta, todos os outros ficaram no fim do corredor, escondidos na escuridão. Ele respirou fundo e bateu na porta. Quando ela se abriu Galadriel apareceu. Ela estava linda e ao longe Legolas ouviu Celeborn prender a respiração.

Ela usava um robe longo, branco e sedoso. Ele estava aberto mostrando seu corpo nu. Rúmil e Orophin viraram a cabeça, em respeito à seu senhor, logo ao lado deles. Legolas apenas tinha olhos para Haldir. Seu coração batia descompassado. Haldir poderia ser um grande guerreiro, mas Galadriel possuía seus poderes e seu amor corria grande perigo. Ele não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de Haldir ir buscar o anel mas realmente não havia nenhuma outra forma, ela só vinha deixando Haldir entrar em seus aposentos a muito tempo.

Haldir entrou e a porta se fechou.

Legolas correu até ela sem pensar, Orophin tentou segurá-lo mas o príncipe era rápido demais. Legolas se agachou à porta, encostando seu ouvido pontudo nele. Os outros o seguiram.

Dentro do quarto Galadriel fechou a porta e entrelaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço grosso de Haldir, beijando-o com ardor:

-Onde você estava? Por Valar eu quase morri em sua ausência.

Haldir tomou o rosto dela nas mãos e a beijou, ela respondeu imediatamente e ele começou à deslizar sua mão para baixo e cada vez mais embaixo. Quando alcançou o meio de suas pernas, ele procurou a delicada peça que ficava na coxa esquerda dela, segurando o anel. Então agarrou o tecido. Ela se esquivou imediatamente:

-Espere um pouco, você nunca veio aqui voluntariamente.

Haldir a empurrou com toda força pelo peito e ela caiu para trás, ao mesmo tempo que ele puxava a peça íntima que deslizou pelas longas pernas pálidas e ele segurou em segundos.

-Não! -Ela gritou furiosa.

A porta se abriu no mesmo instante.

Celeborn foi o primeiro entrar, a passagem permitida pelos elfos mais jovens que entendiam seu drama. Haldir e Celeborn se encararam e pela primeira vez o guarda viu que seu senhor, seja lá quanta mágoa tivesse dele, o perdoou naquele momento. Agora Celeborn sabia que Haldir jamais quis aquilo, ele estivera escutando atrás da porta.

De repente, Haldir foi erguido no ar e lançado contra a parede. Ele bateu com toda força e deslizou até o chão, foi uma queda dolorosa.

Legolas correu até seu amante, desesperado.

Orophin tirou sua adaga que escondia na bota e correu até Galadriel.

-Não! -Celeborn gritou

Orophin parou no mesmo instante, sua fidelidade por seu senhor, gritante. Mas Rúmil estava cego pelo ódio por tudo o que aquela mulher fizera seu irmão passar, e agora não permitiria que sua bruxaria o matasse. Ele jamais vira tão feliz como quando finalmente encontrara o amor. Ele tirou seu arco e preparou uma flecha, mirando bem entre os olhos de Galadriel.

-Rúmil, por favor... -Celeborn suplicou.

-Eu não quero fazer isso senhor. Mas entre meu irmão e uma Senhora que deveria nos proteger e guiar mas nos usa e engana, eu ficarei com Haldir! Eu não sei o que ela fará em seguida, um golpe seu poderá matá-lo.

-Haldir, você me enganou? -Galadriel tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

A visão estava matando Celeborn aos poucos.

-O Um Anel não lhe pertence Galadriel. -Haldir disse. -Você já fez Elrond e seus gêmeos usarem e tem tentado corromper os reinos élficos. Foi sua fraqueza ao pegar o anel que tem trazido a escuridão para este mundo. Você emprestou o anel para Denethor e Gondor enlouqueceu. Só lhe falta Thranduil agora, e logo os mais fortes estarão ao seu lado!

Todos ficaram em silêncio, horrorizados com o que ouviram.

-Isso não é verdade! -Ela cuspiu.

-Elladan e Elrohir são outras pessoas. Eu sei que foi você. Você os dominou quando vieram aqui e comandou que eles me buscassem. -Então Haldir olhou para o marido. -Senhor, por favor devemos prendê-la até que consigamos destruir o Um Anel e...

-Não! -Ela gritou e se transfigurou. Sua palma da mão se abriu em direção à Haldir e Rúmil não mais hesitou. Abaixando seu arco a flecha acertou o ombro de Galadriel e o poder que ela gerava contra Haldir se acalmou e ela voltou à sua aparência normal.

Celeborn correu até ela, enquanto Galadriel caía.

-Perdoe-me senhor. Mas eu garanto que ela não vai morrer disso.

Galadriel sentia tanta dor que não conseguia se mover. Haldir foi amparado por legolas e se levantou. Eles cercaram a Senhora da Luz. O que viram a seguir foi uma surpresa para todos.

Embora estivesse claramente preocupado e compassivo em relação à sua esposa, Celeborn tirara o longo tecido que amarrava sua cintura e começou à prender os pulsos de Galadriel. Ela olhou-o horrorizada. Ele então beijou-lhe a testa e acariciou sua cabeça.

-Você será tratada agora e ficará presa até que tenhamos certeza que Haldir conseguiu realizar sua missão. É preciso. Mas saiba de uma coisa, meu amor: eu jamais irei lhe abandonar.

Celeborn então pegou-a nos braços e seguiu para a porta. Então se voltou e olhou para Haldir com o mesmo carinho no olhar que o guarda não via à séculos:

-Não falhe. A Terra-Média depende de você... meu filho.

Haldir ficou emocionado, vendo Celeborn partir e Legolas beijou seu rosto, feliz com a reconciliação. Ele não tinha parado para pensar que Celeborn deveria é claro, ter alguma mágoa mas agora estava claro que ele agia de forma diferente.

Haldir o olhou e Legolas imitou o guarda como ele costumava fazer em Gondor, e abriu seus braços. Haldir aceitou um pouco daquele conforto, deixando se envolver nos braços de Legolas.

Rúmil e Orophin vieram por trás dos dois e os quatro ficaram ali abraçados, mas apenas por um instante. Então, sem dizer nada e em concordância mútua, os quatro conferiram suas armas e saíram.

Eles passaram pela cozinha para pegar lembas e os que trabalhavam ali no turno da noite ficaram curiosos em saber para onde os guardas levariam o príncipe de Mirkwood.

Haldir passou em sua casa, quando estavam de partida e Legolas o observou pegar uma pequena caixinha de joias de seu guarda roupa.

O quarto que ele sempre tivera curiosidade em conhecer era aconchegante mas minúsculo. Não havia nada além do guarda-roupa, cama e uma cadeira. Legolas admirou a simplicidade daquele que conquistara seu coração.

Com cuidado, quase com reverência até, Haldir tirou uma corrente brilhante de cor prateada.

Ele se virou e olhou primeiro para os irmãos, e depois para Legolas:

-Este é o único objeto que possuo de meus pais. Pertenceu à mamãe e eu jamais o usei por toda a vida, e pretendia dar para Rúmil ou Orophin, no dia em que casassem. -E ele riu, - quem casasse primeiro ganharia. Os planos são mudados agora e eu usarei para carregar este terrível artefato do mal.

-Não espere meu amor, vamos decidir quem irá levar. -Legolas deu alguns passos em sua direção.

-Eu fui covarde... bem não covarde mas fraco por não ter feito nada antes. Agora Celeborn está prestes à morrer e o poder do anel está muito forte em nossa Senhora. Sou eu quem devo me arriscar à me corromper usando-o, e cada qual pela sua vez, se eu cair, irá usar depois de mim. Devemos tentar tirar quando sentirmos que a influência está forte demais. Se um de nós se corromper então deverá ser mandado para casa pois em Mordor será somente uma arma para o inimigo.

-Haldir...-Legolas pediu.

Orophin imitou-o mas Haldir estava resoluto.

Eles desceram a árvore, seus corações já pesados e agora eles estava completamente cientes do que poderia acontecer. Aquele anel poderia até destruir os laços que eles criaram entre si.

A caminhada começou e desta vez os três irmãos não temiam ser vistos por guardas de Lórien, mas o que estava bem ali, no pescoço de um deles.

Eles seguiram sempre quietos. Não brincavam mais e o anel parecia ter tirado-lhes a luz do coração. Sempre que podia Legolas pegava a mão de Haldir, querendo reconfortá-lo.

A viagem não era fácil e eles estavam se cansando fácil, o que não era comum para elfos.

Ninguém permitia que Haldir carregasse qualquer peso extra, os outros três cuidavam disso.

Haldir às vezes parecia distante e em dois meses de viagem ele já estava mudando. Seu humor não era mais o mesmo, ele parecia constantemente irritado e começou à recusar a mão de Legolas.

À noite, Legolas deitava-se atrás de Haldir, tentando cobrir o elfo mais velho com seu corpo e lhe entristecia ver que o guarda tentava fugir dele, mas ele o segurava firmemente até que parasse de lutar.

-Fique comigo. -Legolas sussurrou.

Quando faziam suas refeições, no quarto mês, Rúmil e Orophin sempre brigavam. Não por serem generosos mas agora eles queriam mais comida para si mesmos e Legolas se preocupou-se com eles, pois lentamente deixavam de parecer que eram irmãos: havia uma competição ali.

Haldir saiu para longe deles naquela noite e Legolas não deixou de notar, logo seguindo atrás dele. Ele viu Haldir parado próximo à uma árvore, apoiando-se com uma mão nela como se fosse cair.

-Haldir?

O guarda suspirou irritado:

-Por Valar Legolas, me deixe sozinho por dois segundos!

-Eu vim aqui para ajudá-lo... Deixe-me estar perto de você, meu amor.

-Você está ajudando até demais. Me deixe respirar!

Legolas não se magoou. Ele apenas ficou apreensivo para o quanto de tudo aquilo era o Anel falando.

-Está bem, perdoe-me. Se você demorar um pouco em vou ter que voltar e ver se está tudo bem com você.

-Vá. Suma.

Legolas já havia começado à voltar mas parou ante tanta grosseria. Desta vez ele se entristeceu um pouco, e voltou à andar de volta ao acampamento. Quando chegou lá não encontrou Rúmil e Orophin. Ele olhou à volta mas não havia sinal deles.

Haldir olhou para trás para ter certeza que Legolas se fora, então enfiou a mão por dentro da túnica e tirou a corrente que lhe ia ao pescoço. Ele olhou para o Um Anel e admirou sua beleza. Com o dedo indicador ele passou à acariciá-lo. O Anel vinha falando com ele há muito tempo, e cada vez mais ele se sentia tentado à ouvir.

O Anel lhe prometia dar-lhe Legolas para sempre, que o príncipe seria somente dele e proteção à seus irmãos.

O amor de Haldir começava à mudar e se tornava obsessão. A presença de seus irmãos ali o irritava, cada dia mais. Ele queria tomar Legolas nos braços, se enterrar nele e se saciar por inúmeras vezes na mesma noite até ver Legolas cair exausto. Ele até queria... machucar Legolas. Machucá-lo era mais excitante.

Mas não, isso ele não faria. Isso era o Anel falando. E por diversas vezes Haldir tinha que se lembrar de que o Anel era mal, e então ele parava com suas carícias e o enfiava gola adentro.

O estalar de um galho se fez e Haldir virou-se estupefado.

Um golpe em seu maxilar o lançou contra o chão, vendo estrelas.

Ele viu dois homens fortes e ágeis por cima dele, eles o agarraram diretamente pela gola.

-Rúmil! Orophin! -Ele berrou quando finalmente a luz banhou seus rostos.

Os seus dois irmãos mais velhos estavam desfigurados. Havia uma expressão bestial neles que não modificara seus rostos. Haldir não reagiu por um momento, horrorizado com a cena. Aquilo o lembrou definitivamente o que o Anel fazia.

-Legolas! -Ele gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões.

Ele podia dar conta de seus dois irmãos juntos sem dificuldades quando em pé. Mas eles o pregaram contra o chão e suas duas mãos tentavam cobrir o Anel, enquanto quatro outras tentavam arrancá-lo de seu pescoço.

-Vocês não sabem o que estão fazendo!

-Por que você deve carregá-lo hein? -Rúmil ofegou. -Ele poderia ser meu! Deveria ser meu!

Um baque surdo se fez e Rúmil e Orophin viraram-se depressa. Uma flecha estava pregada na árvore ao lado deles, e ela era claramente de Mirkwood.

Eles largaram Haldir e levantaram as mãos. Legolas vinha correndo na direção deles e outra flecha já estava preparada segundos depois que a primeira foi lançada.

-Legolas...calma... -Orophin pediu com um sorriso inocente.

-Já chega. Está na hora de vocês irem para casa. -Legolas se aproximou de Haldir, que agora estava em pé e ficou em sua frente, mas começou à andar para trás, empurrando Haldir com ele para protegê-lo.

-Não atire, -sussurrou Haldir em seu ouvido.

-Legolas espere, nós apenas nos descontrolamos. Queremos ir com vocês, -Rúmil pediu.

Legolas e Haldir continuaram se afastando.

-Não tentem nos seguir ou terei de atirar em suas pernas, e garanto que a viagem de volta à Lothlórien será um tormento sem igual. Eu vou atirar se preciso.

Os dois elfos ficaram de mãos levantadas, sem reagirem. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer e estava claro que não poderiam convencer Legolas.

Quando estavam bem longe, Legolas se virou, colocou a flecha de volta e pegou Haldir pela mão. Os dois correram pela escuridão. De vez em quando Legolas ou Haldir observava para ver se foram seguidos, mas graças ao Valar os irmãos desistiram.

Eles correram por muitas horas, Legolas com mais fôlego pois o Anel estava tirando até a resistência física do guarda. De repente, Haldir foi parando e Legolas logo ouviu seus passos diminuírem e voltou para alcançá-lo:

-O que foi?

Haldir estava chorando e sem esperar a resposta, Legolas o abraçou.

Por um momento o príncipe deixou o guarda molhar seu ombro. Depois do desabafo, Haldir soluçou:

-Precisamos destruir isto a qualquer custo, eu perdi meus irmãos...

-Precisamos sim Haldir.

-O Anel tinha acabado de me prometer que os protegeria.

-Você não pode ouvir o Anel Haldir!

-Eu sei.

-Deixe-me carregá-lo! -Legolas suplicou.

E então ele sentiu um baque no peito e foi arremessado para trás.

-Não! -Gritou Haldir.

Legolas ficou ali encarando aquele que ele mal reconhecia agora. Haldir dera-lhe um soco! O significado disso doía mais do que o contato físico em si.

-Haldir, por favor, vamos revezar.

-Não...

Haldir de repente começou à avançar até Legolas, que não lutou. Ele agarrou seu amante pelo queixo e apertou o belo rosto do príncipe dolorosamente. Sua mão desceu pelo pescoço e peito, seu olhar perigosamente cheio de desejo. Então ele jogou Legolas ao chão e o prendeu com seu peso. Legolas começou à lutar um pouco, nem imaginava que Haldir faria isso. Haldir beijou seu pescoço, lambeu e mordiscou, então uma mordida fortíssima fez Legolas gritar.

Isso pareceu acordar Haldir. Ele se afastou depressa:

-Legolas, me perdoe!

O animal que tomara conta do olhar de seu amor sumira, e Legolas finalmente viu Haldir voltar:

-Deixe-me levar o anel.

-Eu vou lutar mais. Se eu o atacar de novo, então ficará com você.

-Então está combinado.

Os dois seguiram quietos e Legolas agora também estava mal-humorado. Haldir queria parar o sangramento em seu pescoço, perto do ombro mas Legolas não deixava. A túnica do príncipe estava vermelha na gola e Haldir se amaldiçoou, sem compreender como ele machucaria aquele que ele amava tanto.

Naquele momento ele só via o corpo, a carne de Legolas e desejava tirar-lhe sangue e machucar-lhe para ouvi-lo gritar e gemer. Haldir percebia que estava chegando em seu limite.

Haveria lugar para o amor deles continuar uma vez que tudo isso acabasse? Se acabasse. E se eles estivessem caminhando para a morte? E se eles acabassem se matando? Eles não seriam admitidos nem em Valar, e estariam amaldiçoados para sempre.

Haldir seguiu arriscando uma olhadela à seu amor, preocupado com ele.

-Legolas me perdoe.

-Não foi nada. Não foi você.

-Uma hora estarei tão dominado que você não conseguirá pensar assim.

Legolas parou e segurou-o pelo queixo, obrigando Haldir à olhá-lo nos olhos:

-Não há nada que você possa fazer que eu não possa perdoar. Está bem? Eu te amo. Como eu jamais amei alguém.

Os dois se abraçaram forte.

Haldir o beijou e pela forma como Legolas respondeu ele teve certeza de que não havia mágoas. Era tão reconfortante ouvir que havia alguém que amaria até o pior dele. Mas inseguro de si como era, Haldir não podia acreditar nisso de verdade. Talvez, haveria um momento em que Legolas não mais conseguisse seguir em frente. Se isso acontecesse então ele se jogaria na Montanha da Perdição junto com o Anel. Ele não poderia viver sem Legolas.

O molhado de suas bocas se misturavam num beijo ardente. Eles sentiam saudades de seus toques e se jogaram ali mesmo no chão, onde estavam, em meio à floresta. E se amaram com todo ardor e abandono que podiam se dar o luxo de fazer: eles estavam sós.

Eles seguiram num silêncio mortal. O humor de Legolas também começava à se alterar, o que às vezes preocupava Haldir. Assim começara seus irmãos, talvez Legolas estivesse indo no mesmo caminho.

O Anel lhe dizia que em breve, Legolas tentaria lhe roubar o Anel.

Impossível! Ele pensava. Mas talvez o Anel estivesse certo. Talvez o Anel tivesse mesmo protegido seus irmãos, afinal eles estavam à quilômetros de distância e voltando para casa.

Talvez fosse melhor que ele abandonasse Legolas e assim, quando tudo acabasse, então ele poderia voltar e ter seu amor como o Anel prometeu... O quanto ele poderia confiar no Anel? Por um momento, ele lhe pareceu sincero.

Haldir afastou os pensamentos depressa. Ele estava mais dominado do que imaginava! Era assim que Galadriel parara de saber se o que fazia era bom ou mal, o Anel tirava a noção que se tinha. Confiar no Anel? Quando tudo aquilo começara ele sabia que essa deveria ser a última coisa à se fazer!

Haldir estava ao lado da fogueira, que eles acenderam quando pararam e não muito longe dali Legolas se despia para entrar no rio que finalmente encontraram. Fazia quase um mês desde o último banho e ele mal podia acreditar no quanto ele amava até o cheiro de sujeira e suor de seu príncipe.

Seu... Era isso que Legolas era. Ele observou Legolas nu, de costas para ele e correndo para a água. Seu coração bater forte e ele sentiu sua ereção. Sua vontade era de ir lá e pegar Legolas pelo pescoço, jogar-lhe com brutalidade no chão feito de pedrinhas para ouvir seu grito de dor, e então fincar seu desejo nele madrugada adentro.

Ele já havia até se levantado para ir lá quando parou.

A lembrança de como ele rompera a pele do pescoço de Legolas até arrancar sangue voltou com força à sua memória. Ele tremeu e jogou-se no chão.

Haldir desviou seu olhar depressa e focou-se na água que fervia, e no preparo da janta pois hoje era vez dele.

Ele sonhava com o dia em que observaria Legolas durante um dia inteiro e depois ficaria acordado a noite toda para vê-lo dormir. Mas seu sonho só podia ser realizado quando o Anel fosse destruído, pois olhar para o arqueiro agora fazia seu desejo que antes era tão puro, se tornar a cobiça maléfica. Agora com o Anel no pescoço ele só queria saber da carne pálida de Legolas, de seu corpo duro pelos músculos. De fazê-lo sentir muita dor e não prazer, enquanto Haldir iria se deliciar por completo. O Anel fazia seu amor ser egoísta e doloroso.

Talvez fosse melhor ele avisar Legolas sobre seus pensamentos. Quem sabe em alguns dias ou horas, ele não conseguisse se controlar mais e seu amor deveria estar preparado.

Quando Legolas retornou, infelizmente sem roupa, Haldir resolveu seguir em frente com suas conclusões. Ele começou a dizer encarando uma pedrinha no chão:

-Legolas, acho melhor você ir embora.

-Já conversamos sobre isso meu amor, nem pensar. -Legolas apenas riu, despreocupado.

-Você não entende... Ora, porque não coloca uma roupa? -Ele gritou de repente. Apenas a visão do calcanhar de Legolas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo borbulhar por dentro.

Ele ouviu Legolas se afastando. Seu amante pisava forte, Haldir havia sido muito rude.

Quando retornou Legolas cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, e parecia zangado.

-Desculpe-me...ora, não há tempo para isso. -Haldir agitou a cabeça. -Meu amor, eu... estou mudando...

-Eu já percebi...

-Espere, deixe-me terminar. -Haldir usou toda sua força de vontade para não gritar com a interrupção. -Eu tenho tido pensamentos muito impuros, terríveis... sobre você. E a cada dia, ou melhor, a cada hora parece que isso se torna mais forte.

-Eu gosto que você tenha pensamentos impuros comigo, -Legolas sorriu sedutor fazendo Haldir engolir seco.

-Não são impuros, eles são perigosos. Eu... -era difícil admitir. -Eu quero machucá-lo.

Legolas ficou sério, deixando os braços cair dos lados do corpo.

-Oh...

-Entendeu agora? Nós não podemos continuar seguindo juntos. Ele está me dominando.

-E se você ficar sozinho acabará sendo dominado e ainda, indo para o último lugar do mundo que um elfo deveria ir. Você sabe o que eles fazem com a gente?

-Sim, eu sei de onde surgiram os orcs e Uruk-hais... Coloque-se no meu lugar. Se eu te machucar... eu morro!

-Você não vai me machucar. Você me trata como se eu fosse uma princesinha frágil. Eu sou um guerreiro Haldir.

-Não, para mim você é meu principezinho frágil.

Os dois riram.

-Além do mais... -Legolas agachou e abraçou Haldir, e disse com malícia. -Acho que precisamos nos amar mais vezes e então você não ficará com a vontade tão acumulada.

-Eu gostei dessa ideia. -Haldir sorriu malignamente.

Legolas foi lançado ao chão e ele entendeu bem do que Haldir falava. Jamais eles fizeram amor com tanta agressividade. Legolas chegou até a sentir dor mas aguentou firme. Ele pensou quando partira para esta jornada de que deveria dar apoio e proteger Haldir, mas se esta era sua função para manter a sanidade de seu amor, então ele cumpriria seu dever como um soldado.

Haldir ficara tão exausto que quando terminaram, ele dormia com a cabeça por cima do peito nu de Legolas. Os dois ficaram deitados, banhados somente pelo luar e as estrelas.

As lágrimas caíam compulsoriamente pelos belos olhos do príncipe, enquanto ele se afogava nas sombras de um amor que começava à se manchar.

Mas ele sabia que ele jamais partiria. Haldir poderia até arrancar-lhe um membro e ele ainda o amaria e o perdoaria, agora viver sem Haldir seria perder sua própria alma e sem ela ele não podia viver.

Eles já estavam bem perto e todos os dias, às vezes até mais de uma vez, Legolas oferecia seu corpo que cada vez mais era tomado como um objeto que Haldir usava sem piedade. Legolas se continha corajosamente da mesma forma como aguentara a flecha que lhe cortou a carne quando raptado pelos gondorianos, ou antes mesmo quando foi ferido por orcs à mais de milênio atrás. Ele deixava qualquer gemido ou grito escapar sem reservas, pois parecia que era isso que Haldir queria ouvir dele. Já havia muito tempo que ele não ouvia alguma palavra de amor.

Haldir saíra de dentro dele e fora se lavar num lago minúsculo na qual encontraram. Legolas não conseguia se mover, todos os músculos de seu corpo pareciam doer. Ele sentiu algo quente entre suas nádegas e imaginava que era o resultado do prazer de Haldir, prazer esse que ele não esperava mais Legolas alcançar, mas quando ele pôs a mão Legolas estremeceu notando que ele sangrava.

Então Haldir não era mais ele mesmo. Ele não sabia quando foi que seu amor sumiu, mas agora ele não era melhor do que Elladan ou Elrohir; dois elfos que ele conhecia tão bem e estavam diferentes por causa do Um Anel.

Legolas decidiu roubar o Anel.

Haldir era mais forte fisicamente e ele imaginou como o faria, sem que eles terminassem em uma luta de espadas. Ele teria de ser ágil e apenas contar com a bênção do Valar.

Haldir retornou, sem sequer olhar para Legolas, que estava de calças arreadas e pernas abertas, na mesma posição em que ele fora deixado. Isso só fez sua resolução mais forte.

Algumas noites se passaram e Legolas montava guarda enquanto Haldir descansava. Aquela era a primeira oportunidade que ele teria. Ele havia colocado uma erva sonífera no chá daquela noite para Haldir e ele até quisera dormir mais cedo. A dose fora forte mas se caso ele reagisse, então Legolas teria de machucá-lo. Um golpe em sua cabeça teria de dar um jeito em Haldir e fazê-lo inconsciente por horas à fio, para que Legolas conseguisse uma boa vantagem até Mordor.

Legolas se aproximou lentamente e tocou na gola de Haldir, ele manteve a mão ali e observou as pálpebras do elfo dormindo para ver se os globos não se moviam. Uma vez certificado ele abriu um pouco a túnica e tocou na corrente.

Um soco forte acertou seu queixo e Legolas quase desmaiou. O susto foi tão grande que ele não pode se mover na hora. Haldir se levantara depressa e Legolas viu o quanto ele estava dominado pelo mal, talvez em breve Haldir nem dormisse mais, mas a erva estava surtindo efeito e o guarda cambaleou. Este foi o momento que Legolas aproveitou e imitando seu amante, ele fechou a mão em punho e caprichou um golpe bem dado no queixo de Haldir. Ele caiu e quase desmaiou, murmurando coisas estranhas e sem sentido, mas estava bom o bastante. A urgência era tanto que Legolas nem sentiu por seu amor. Ele tirou a corrente do pescoço de Haldir depressa, colocou no seu, checou mentalmente se suas facas longas gêmeas e arco e flecha estavam com ele, pegou uma bolsa com metade das lembas e se pôs à correr.

Quando estava bem longe ele se voltou e viu que Haldir ainda estava desmaiado:

-Perdoe-me meu amor. Quem sabe assim tenhamos a esperança de um futuro. -Os olhos de Legolas se encheram de lágrimas. -Eu sei que ninguém poderia resistir o Anel mais do que você, sua moral é impecável e talvez eu caia muito antes de você.

Sentindo-se o ser mais solitário do mundo, Legolas voltou à correr.

Ele não parou durante o próximo dia e noite, e apenas na manhã seguinte ele parou para se sentar um pouco. Os orcs tinham medo de luz e não sairiam à aquela hora da manhã. Ele estava exausto, suas pernas doíam mas nada se comparava à seu coração. Haldir havia acordado há muito tempo, ele sentira, e estava em desespero. E ele vinha atrás de Legolas. Ele não tentaria despistar mas não havia mais como Haldir alcançá-lo. Legolas destruiria esse Anel nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse. Ele não suportaria ver Haldir, seu pai Thranduil, e Lothlórien e Mirkwood sendo escravos da vontade do pior ser que já pisara na Terra.

Ele levantou-se e então recomeçou à correr.

Não importa que Haldir o imitasse e corresse com toda a velocidade que suas pernas permitissem, não havia mais como alcançar Legolas. Apenas esta certeza o fazia diminuir os passos, de quando em vez, quando ele pensava que ia desmaiar de tanta exaustão.

Finalmente ele viu a Montanha da Perdição. Ela despejava lava e ocasionalmente uma explosão se fazia ouvir.

Ele ficou ali por dois dias, do ponto alto de uma montanha de onde podia observar Mordor. Um verdadeiro exército negro entrava e saía, e parecia estar protegendo os portões e Legolas soube como ele faria para entrar.

Não foi difícil encontrar um dos soldados sozinho e roubar-lhe as vestimentas. Então ele amordaçou e amarrou o homem para que ele não o delatasse.

Vestido de roupas marrom escuras e uma máscara que mostrava somente seus olhos, o elfo entrou pelos Portões Negros.

A sensação de adentrar Mordor pela porta da frente era incrível. Ele imaginou por um instante o que seu pai diria de sua ousadia.

Legolas teve que esperar um pouco ali pois todos os homens daquela raça pareciam estar trabalhando na vigilância, mas algumas horas depois quando eles começaram à comer e uns poucos se dissiparem, ele os imitou e sumiu dali.

O príncipe passou um dia inteiro escondido atrás das montanhas, caminhando tão lentamente que a Montanha da Perdição jamais se tornava mais próxima.

* * *

><p>Olá pessoal, quero agradecer à todos que leem Caçada aos Elfos e gostaria de ouvir o que acharam.<p>

Desculpe a demora mas quando Legolas chegou à Mordor eu perdi a inspiração e não sabia o que fazer. De repente comecei à andar rápido demais pela história e hoje, 29 de dezembro de 2011 (Feliz Ano Novo em breve!) um pouquinhozinho de inspiração apareceu e liguei o lap correndo. Então o que era apenas uma ideia do que Legolas faria virou o filminho que vejo em frente aos meus olhos toda vez que escrevo e finalmente, estou no capítulo 9. Posso quase garantir que o nove será o último pois já estou terminado ele.

Se continuar assim terminarei hoje mesmo e se o fizer postarei ele aqui na hora.

Estou sozinha em casa e isso está ajudando um pouco. Veremos.

Obrigada pelo apoio e carinho, por lerem a história e desejo-lhes boas festas. Do fundo do coração.


	9. Chapter 9

Em primeiro lugar quero que saibam que sou distraída e muitas vezes esquecida (devo avisar isso antes), e cometi o terrível erro de apenas puxar este documento para cá mas me esqueci completamente de publicá-lo.

Se não fosse pela CeliYep eu perceberia quando terminasse de revisar, estou no 4o capítulo.

Foi ela quem me incentivou durante todo este caminho. Às vezes pensando no que ela acharia de uma cena e outra, eu sorria enquanto continuava a aventura. Então esta história, este último capítulo que ela me pediu tanto, é para ela que dedico. Aliás eu poderia dedicar todas à ela que tanto me auxilia e tenta me motivar mas mesmo assim não faria jus ao que ela veio significar para mim.

Eu pensei que a melhor coisa no mundo das fanfics fosse viajar enquanto escrevo, entreter quem lê e gosta e me alegrar com as reviews.

Mal eu sabia nas pessoas maravilhosas que eu iria conhecer. Eu estimo todos vocês.

Mas é em especial pela CeliYep que minha sede de escrever virou obsessão.

Eu te estimo muito e você já mora no coração.

Você não tem idéia de como me ajuda.

Um beijão no coração e de seus bichinhos.

Parabéns por ser assim.

Eu prometi uma dedicatória e não queria parar de escrever. Mas me faltam palavras, estou emocionada.

Novamente, obrigada por tudo. Conte comigo.

* * *

><p>O cheiro daquele lugar era insuportável, a paisagem não era diferente mas Legolas começava à se questionar se o ar ali não era venenoso. Ele começava à se cansar... E conforme o ar entrava pelos seus pulmões ele sentia uma dor no peito que estava somente aumentando. Era como se o mal tivesse construído seu império procurando atingir os elfos de todas as formas possíveis; primeiro torturando elfos para criar seus soldados, e agora isto. Talvez essa fosse a intenção: certificar-se que nenhum elfo jamais pisasse ali.<p>

Seus pulmões doíam como se estivessem congelados, e ora como se queimassem, mas foi quando suas pernas cederam e ele foi ao chão que Legolas e preocupou. Será que ele estaria morrendo?

Preocupado, ele tentou se mover arrastando-se pelo chão mesmo. Se suas pernas não o aguentassem, então ele teria de salvar Haldir e todos os outros de alguma forma.

Seu amor parecia tão distante dali, e talvez estava mesmo. Haldir mudara assim como todos que entrara em contato com o Anel. Maldito seja!

Sua mão instintivamente foi até seu pescoço e ele tocou o odioso objeto, acariciando-o com o dedo indicador.

Legolas se permitiu deitar ali para descansar um pouco, e enquanto isso ele tirou a corrente de seu pescoço pálido, encarando o objeto que parecia pulsar em frente à seus olhos. Seu brilho estava forte mesmo que não houvesse fonte alguma de luz à refletir nele. Por um momento os belos olhos azuis ficaram fixos na joia, e então um canto de seus lábios se ergueu malicioso.

-Sim... -respondeu Legolas.

A dor havia sumido e Legolas percebeu que deveria carregar o Um Anel em sua mão.

O Anel não era tão mal assim. Por estar de volta ao lar, ele parecia lhe dar forças. Legolas fechou os olhos e o Anel na mão, respirando profundamente e sentindo que o ar não era venenoso, tudo não passava de imaginação.

O Anel havia lhe perguntado se ele queria Haldir de volta, mas ele não fora completamente sincero. Por mais que desejasse terminar seus dias ao lado de Haldir, seu maior desejo era acabar com seu reino e se tornar um igual perante seu povo. Essa sempre fora sua ambição.

Como que se lesse pensamentos, o Anel se ofereceu à realizar também esse desejo. Legolas olhou imediatamente para o objeto dourado em sua mão pois tinha certeza de que ouvira sua voz.

-Mas como você poderia me ajudar se tem tanto ódio dos elfos? Somos o seu oposto, não é por isso que nos deseja mal?

O Anel fez ele sentir que não era bem assim. Que se Legolas cooperasse, sempre haveria entendimento entre eles.

Legolas apertou-o nas mãos e se lembrou do abuso que Haldir repetira com ele, uma, duas, três, tantas vezes que ele nem se lembrara quantas foram. E então ele se levantou e voltou à andar.

Ia um um pouco curvado, apenas por precaução, não queria ser visto. Andou um bom espaço de terra mas teve de agachar novamente pois as pedras ficaram baixas naquela região e ele poderia ser visto.

Engatinhando como um bebê, Legolas continuou.

E ele finalmente conseguiu passar sem ser visto e foi subindo a montanha.

Aquele foi o maior desafio físico de sua vida. E ele era um elfo ágil, que já subira montanhas, que estava acostumado à trepar em árvores e estava sempre exercitando o corpo.

Mas nada o preparara para aquilo. Muito antes da metade do caminho, seus músculos gritavam por descanso. O próprio Anel duplicara seus esforços para seduzi-lo, fazendo Legolas parar de quando em quando para ouvir suas ofertas.

Quando podia vislumbrar a entrada do vulcão, Legolas ouviu um som parecido com o sibilo que as cobras fazem e ele parou. Ele olhou para um lado, depois para o outro, não havia ninguém!

Que magia seria aquela?

Então ele olhou para o Anel. Pelo que ele havia ouvido falar, o objeto não tinha o poder de se transformar. Em especial era por isso mesmo que ele existia, para sustentar seu Mestre que nem corpo mais possuía.

-Que elfo esssperto, Precioso. Ele sssubiu tão alto!

Uma figura esquelética, parecendo mais do que doente mas sim quase morta, vinha se erguendo em uma rocha acima da cabeça de Legolas.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em puro terror.

A criatura não deveria ser mais horrenda do que um Orc, mas ele jamais vira nada parecido e era feia do mesmo modo.

Não era bicho nem humano. Era pequeno, de pés grandes, a cabeça quase careca com alguns fios longos compridos e fazendo Legolas arrepiar-se imaginando se em épocas melhores aquela cabeça estava cheia de fios. Suas orelhas eram enormes, seus olhos saltando das órbitas. Os dentes podres e faltando. Sua roupa consistia em apenas um pedacinho de pano cobrindo-lhe.

As mãos de Legolas foram depressa para suas facas gêmeas mas não houve tempo. A criatura horrenda saltou bem em seu pescoço e ele gritou em agonia quando os dentes romperam sua pele.

Legolas empurrava sua cabeça com força mas isso só piorava. O bicho devia ser acostumado à comer usando apenas a boca, e talvez até à matar assim e ele não o largava, e empurrá-lo para longe apenas fazia com que a criatura puxasse sua pele e a musculatura, tudo junto.

O elfo então fechou o punho e tentou as costelas. A criatura gritou e o príncipe afastou seu pescoço depressa. Mas aquele infeliz ser tinha as mãos fortes e embora seus pés se assemelhassem à de um humano, ou mesmo um elfo, ele também conseguia usá-los, e seguravam suas coxas. Legolas não conseguiu se livrar dele.

Apenas então, sem saber o que fazer, apenas socando a criatura é que Legolas se lembrou que ela sabia falar mas por causa de sua bestialidade, Legolas havia esquecido-se disso.

-O que você quer? -Ele indagou desesperado enquanto o bicho tentava arrancar um outro pedaço do outro lado de seu pescoço, e Legolas se desviava.

-O Precioso, meu querido. O Preciossssso...

Então tudo fez sentido.

Se por acaso ninguém tivesse arrancado o Anel de Galadriel... Como Haldir vinha se tornando mais agressivo a cada hora que se passava. Como Elladan e Elrohir o empurrara... Como Rúmil e Orophin tentara arrancar o Anel do próprio irmão... Como ele mesmo achara força o suficiente para andar por Mordor quando antes sua dor era insuportável...

Então ele sentiu ainda em sua mão, o Anel.

Ele levou a mão que só agora ele percebia que envolvia com proteção e até... reverência o Anel, e a abriu em frente aos olhos gigantescos da criatura:

-É isto que você quer? - Legolas indagou venenoso, amaldiçoando o Anel e os poucos momentos que ele mesmo lhe dera atenção.

À sua frente estava o resultado do que o Anel fazia com o coração das pessoas.

Não havia nenhum vestígio do que a criatura fora um dia. Seus olhos cobiçavam o Anel como se o objeto fosse mais importante que ele mesmo. Como se fosse o ar que ele precisava para respirar. Legolas lamentou e se compadeceu do ser agarrado a ele.

-Sssim Precioso... Gollum precisa dele... Quer ele...

-Solte-me e conversaremos.

A criatura não queria conversar, e ficou claro que a única coisa pela qual ele vivia era o Anel. Num movimento sobrenaturalmente rápido sua mão deixou o ombro do elfo e já estava na palma de sua mão, mas os Nascidos Primeiro (elfos eram os primeiros seres a habitarem a Terra-Média) também eram velozes e Legolas fechou sua mão bem à tempo.

Gollum rugiu de ódio, um som de congelar os ossos e meteu o cotovelo no rosto de Legolas, que ficou completamente tonto.

O elfo caiu deitado para trás e Gollum concentrou-se na mão fechada em punho que segurava o objeto de seus desejos, o motivo pela qual ele aguardara com tanta paciência, aguardando o melhor momento para enganar os elfos e fugir de Mirkwood.

Com as duas mãos, Gollum tentava puxar os dedos de Legolas, que agora mandara tudo o que restava de sua força para a mão que segurava o Anel. Mas para o elfo era muito mais do que isso, enquanto sua mão estivesse fechada, Mirkwood ainda existia, Haldir ainda voltaria à ser seu e também ao que um dia ele fora: um amigo e amante carinhoso, gentil e bondoso. Enquanto ele resistisse seu pai, Elladan e Elrohir, Rúmil e Orophin e todos aqueles que ele amava viviam; continuando à ser como um dia ele os conhecera. Até mesmo a Senhora da Luz não era mais a atemorizante feiticeira de agora, e sim a mais sábia e resplandescente elfa que protegia a todos os elfos debaixo de sua asa angelical.

Gollum conseguira levantar o indicador e assim o puxou com força. A dor era grande e ele começava à vencer outros dedos. Legolas se recuperou e deu um soco na criatura que apenas soltou sua mão, voltando à atacar com força redobrada.

Legolas sabia que se Gollum vencesse, o Anel voltaria quase que imediatamente para Saurom e ele tomaria forma novamente. Então ele fez o que Gollum jamais esperaria dele, e jogou o Anel no chão. Por um momento o ser tomado pelas trevas apenas ficou olhando para a joia no chão, um pouco longe deles e então suas pernas se flexionaram, preparando-se para o salto, quando Legolas o agarrou e se jogou por sobre ele.

Eles lutaram freneticamente. Legolas agora tinha as duas mãos. Socos e chutes acertavam um ao outro sem que nenhum dos dois descem sinais de que perdiam. Apenas quando Gollum tentou novamente arrancar-lhe novo pedaço foi que o elfo percebeu que estava em desvantagem.

Eles estavam em Mordor, na terra do Mal e talvez por esta força intoxicante que vinha do solo é que Gollum levou a melhor, terminando por acertar vários golpes no rosto do elfo, que quebrava o nariz e agora jazia no chão, tonto demais para se mover.

Gollum alcançara o Anel.

Legolas sentia que ia desmaiar. O nariz doía demais e ele sentia os lábios e queixo completamente encharcados, ele devia estar sangrando. Gollum acertara sua cabeça com força contra as rochas e ele sentia que sua cabeça fora aberta também, e a tontura parecia apenas crescer e tomar-lhe mais e mais a cada instante. Mas quando ele viu a criatura alcançar o Anel, o rosto de seu pai e Haldir voltaram com força à sua mente.

Ele era a última resistência do bem agora. O Anel _já _estava nas mãos de Saurom pois Gollum era apenas uma ferramenta. Reunindo uma força sobrenatural, vinda provavelmente do Valar, Legolas ficou de quatro no chão, movendo-se lentamente sobre as mãos e joelhos em direção ao amaldiçoado pelo Anel.

Gollum gritava e pulava de alegria, completamente alheio ao inimigo que se aproximava.

Legolas saltou até ele e tentou agarrar o Anel. Os dois brigaram por ele até que o elfo conseguiu arrancar o Anel de suas mãos, e aproveitando a surpresa de Gollum, arremessou-o para baixo. A criatura bateu com a cabeça na rocha e voltou depressa, mas uma das facas gêmeas de Legolas já estava em punho e ele cortou a barriga da criatura, superficialmente. Gollum gritou de dor e recuou.

Legolas se virou e correu para a entrada.

Tudo lá dentro era névoa. O ar quente penetrava em sua garganta, aumentando sua sede infinitamente.

O príncipe de Mirkwood chegava à seu limite. Ele precisava encontrar onde estava o fogo que criara o Anel, e não sabia o quanto precisaria andar até que lá chegasse, mas se jogaria na lava se fosse preciso.

Ele cambaleou, seguindo sempre em frente, temendo que uma hora o chão acabasse e ele fosse lançado para baixo. Ele continuou mesmo assim, corajosamente.

Então ele suspirou aliviado ao ver que o chão onde ele andava tinha um limite visível. A névoa se dissipara e ele viu onde a lava começava, lá embaixo. Legolas seguiu até a beirada e levantou o Anel.

No momento em que seus dedos iam lançar o objeto ao fogo, ele se esforçou em sua mais terrível sedução.

Legolas olhou para o objeto dourado com furo no meio e se encantou. Tudo o que ele queria seria possível. Contanto que não destruísse o Anel. Não havia nada impossível para a joia. O elfo sabia que deveria arremessá-lo contra o fogo mas doía-lhe as entranhas fazê-lo.

O Anel viu que Legolas não mudava de opinião. Ele estava nas mãos do elfo e podia sentir-lhe a alma, a confusão pela qual ele passava mas também uma resolução forte e resolveu agir de outra forma. Se o elfo não era seduzido pelo que ele prometia dar, então seria pelo que lhe seria tirado.

Imagens de Mirkwood, Lórien e Rivendell em chamas, o desmoronamento de Gondor e outras cenas terríveis começaram à passar em frente aos olhos de Legolas. O domínio foi tão forte que ele não sabia mais se o que via era real ou falso. As lágrimas começaram à cair e seu rosto se contorceu. Ele fechou os olhos para não ver mais mas as imagens estavam em sua mente. Legolas gritou como se tivesse sido ultrapassado por uma espada e o Anel sorriu, de sua forma.

Legolas novamente lutou mas já era tarde. O Anel finalmente tomava conta dele. Era como se sua vontade fora esmagada e o Anel fosse um pé por sobre ele e o elfo não conseguia se mover debaixo dele. Ele ainda se lembrava de quem era e do que era importante, mas uma vontade bem maior que a dele mostrava o que realmente era importante. Uma outra alma parecia estar tomando conta de seu ser e ela não tinha um pingo de bondade.

O elfo caiu no chão e por trás dele, alguém veio pisoteando-lhe. Ele abriu os olhos e as cenas de destruições haviam sumido, ela só estavam lá quando ele fechava os olhos. Ele viu Gollum tomar o Anel de suas mãos, mas desta vez o amaldiçoado não festejava, deixando suas defesas abertas como antes, agora ele olhava para o elfo com um olhar assassino. Em sua mão, uma das facas longas de Legolas que ele devia ter roubado conforme passava por cima do príncipe.

Legolas então voltou à si com força total, expulsando Saurom de dentro dele. E se amaldiçoou à si mesmo. O Mal vencera e tudo o que ele precisara ter feito foi abrir os dedos e mandar o maldito de volta para o fogo na qual ele viera, mas não, mais uma vez ele ouvira o Anel e agora tudo estava perdido.

Sua alma estava de volta, provavelmente permitida por Saurom para que ele sentisse sua morte com força total, mas não sua força física. Legolas estava completamente pregado no chão e ele assistia com horror a faca ir para trás, conforme Gollum desejava colocar força no golpe e lentamente ela se aproximando dele. Ele aguardou o golpe.

Mas ele nunca veio.

Gollum olhou por cima dele e seus olhos enormes ficaram impossivelmente grandes. Ele olhava para algo na entrada da Montanha da Perdição. Uma flecha estava em seu peito e ele viu Gollum voar de costas para a lava.

Sua força começou à voltar como por mágica, e ele percebeu que fora o Anel que a tirara pois conforme Gollum se afastava com a joia, Legolas ficava mais forte. Ele então se sentou depressa e olhou para trás.

Haldir deixava o arco cair no chão. Seu rosto, pálido como de um morto e embaixo de seus olhos haviam manchas roxas escuras de noites mal dormidas. Legolas mal pode acreditar no que via.

Os olhos de Haldir estavam vermelhos e ensopado de lágrimas. Legolas se levantou e os dois correram um para os braços do outro.

Após um breve abraço apertado, ainda se tocando, os dois se curvaram para olhar lá embaixo. Gollum parecia olhar assustado para o Anel ainda em sua mão, de palma aberta como se perguntando porque a joia o traíra. Mas era difícil ter-se certeza pois ele estava lá embaixo, muito longe dos elfos.

A criatura demorou para morrer e não era mais possível ver o Anel.

Legolas e Haldir se entreolharam, o mesmo pensamento em suas mentes: Por que o Anel não fora destruído?

Mas no instante seguinte um barulho ensurdecedor se fez. O som vinha de fora, de dentro e debaixo, o mundo inteiro parecia entrar em colapso. Eles sentiram um terremoto forte e ambos cuidavam para que o outro não caísse do precipício.

Eles correram de volta à entrada e puderam ver o momento em que o Olho começava à ser destruído.

Legolas estava muito fraco. Haldir não muito melhor mas ele pode agarrar seu amante e jogá-lo em uma rocha, onde estariam mais seguros e se lançou também. O vulcão entrou em erupção e além do lugar onde estavam não havia mais para onde fugirem.

Haldir tirou sua atenção da lava que corria ameaçadora a toda volta e olhou para seu amor.

Seu coração parecia que ia despedaçar de remorso, e talvez estivesse mesmo. Ele não merecia Legolas.

Ele olhou para o príncipe, exausto, quase desmaiando em seus braços. O suor cobrindo-lhe por inteiro. Sua roupa rasgada aqui e ali.

Além de carregar o fardo sozinho pelo resto da viagem, seu amor havia encontrado aquela criatura horrenda que ele não sabia de onde viera.

Mal podia acreditar que Saurom fora derrotado mas não podia dividir seu alívio com o elfo de seus sonhos, que infelizmente não podia contemplar sua vitória.

Quando tudo isso acabasse, ele libertaria Legolas. Ele não era digno de tão nobre príncipe. Ele nunca fora. Antes mesmo de que se conhecessem ele estava manchado pela vergonha de atos impuros que ele praticava. Não importava o quanto ele fora forçado para tanto, ter ser corrompido para o Anel mostrava-lhe bem o quanto ele era depravado, e tudo o que Haldir queria após entregar Legolas em segurança de volta à seu pai, era perecer.

Ele estava cansado da vergonha. Ele não mais culparia Galadriel. Embora ele estivesse sempre drogado e fazia aquilo para proteger seus irmãos, ele sempre sentira prazer.

Mas e o Anel? Não fora o pedaço de Saurom em seu pescoço que o obrigara à maltratar Legolas.

Quando o fizera era como se ele se assistisse fora do corpo à um Haldir deflorando seu amor daquela forma. Agora que tudo acabara, seu amor voltara com força total e ele mal podia acreditar na dor que fizera Legolas passar.

As lágrimas caíam livremente conforme ele preparava-se para se despedir de seu amor.

Ele olhou em volta. Quando Celeborn mandasse alguém seria muito tarde. O calor crescia e em breve eles explodiriam com a montanha. Ninguém mais sabiam que ele estava ali. Lórien era longe demais.

A quem ele queria enganar? Legolas jamais voltaria novamente, eles iriam morrer ali.

Haldir apertou o elfo que agora perdera a consciência com força.

-Me perdoe meu amor...

Ele implorava perdão pelo que fizera com o príncipe, pela dor mas principalmente por sequer ter tomado-o como amante. Como ele ousara fazer aquilo? Ele jamais fora digno de tão nobre elfo.

Haldir chorou sobre a cabeça delicada daquele que ele amava com todas as forças de seu coração por muito tempo, até cair exausto de sono.

Um ar fresco passou raspando por seu rosto. Ele se mexeu um pouco e à sua volta, ele ouviu sons de tecido raspando, como se alguém se mexesse.

Tentou abrir os olhos mas não conseguiu. Após algumas tentativas ele os entreabriu, mas bem pouco tamanha era a luz em seu rosto.

-Eu vou fechar as cortinas, -disse uma voz conhecida.

Quando a luz se tornou mais suportável, ele abriu os olhos para ver o rosto que tinha o poder de trazer bem-estar para quem o fitasse.

Lorde Elrond sorria para ele com gratidão. Ele tentou se lembrar da última vez que vira o senhor de Rivendell ou se ele já o olhara daquela forma, e então se lembrou de sua jornada e o que fora fazer em Mordor.

Ele destruíra o Anel. Ou melhor, Gollum o fizera por ele.

Legolas sorriu e percebeu que o movimento era como milhares de agulhas à espetarem em seu rosto e ele desfez o sorriso.

-Não se esforce agora. Você está muito debilitado. -Disse o curandeiro.

-Aonde estou?

-Em Rivendell.

-Quanto tempo passou?

-Algumas semanas. Você não está se curando com a rapidez de um elfo pois o Anel tirou muito de sua força espiritual. Não se preocupe, você irá melhorar. Mas talvez jamais volte à ser o mesmo...

-Elrond abaixou a cabeça.

-Meu senhor?

-Eu quero lhe pedir perdão... Por ter-me deixado corromper pelo Anel. E meus filhos também. Recentemente, Galadriel conseguiu fazer com que eles também tocassem o Anel de Saurom, e trabalharam para ela, capturando Haldir à seu mando.

-Está tudo bem senhor.

-Não. Não me chame de senhor. Eu é que devo respeitá-lo. Você não é um rei ainda, meu caro príncipe, mas é o salvador de todos nós. Sem sua força moral, este mundo teria se perdido.

-Não fui só eu. Haldir é quem lançou o Anel ao fogo.

-Sim, eu conheci a história. Mas Haldir de Lórien diz apenas que deu o empurrão final. Quando ele mesmo estivera dominado pelo Anel, foi você que tomou a dianteira e terminou a missão.

-Ele exagera.

-Há muitos que querem vê-lo, Príncipe Legolas. Se você estiver disposto.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Ansioso principalmente em poder beijar Haldir. Ele mal podia acreditar que tudo acabara, e estava feliz. Embora ele achasse que deveria sentir mais alegria do que sentia. Algo ainda obscurecia sua alma.

Elrond saiu, sorrindo-lhe antes com carinho e admiração. Legolas não suportaria ser tratado com ainda mais reverência do que viera sendo durante toda sua vida. Era só o que faltava. Ele mais quis ser Príncipe, para agora ser tratado como um salvador. Isso ele não permitiria. Isso o separaria ainda mais das pessoas. E ele já se sentia por demais só.

A porta se abriu e os gêmeos Elrondion vieram pulando como duas crianças. Não foi preciso um só segundo: Legolas reconheceu na hora que eles haviam mudado, ou melhor, voltado à ser o que eram. Seus olhos estavam puros como antigamente, embora altivo em Elladan e tímido em Elrohir, como sempre.

Eles subiram na cama e se deitaram cada um de um lado de Legolas, que abraçou um depois ao outro, rindo. Eles se agitavam na cama, fazendo doer tudo em Legolas mas o bondoso príncipe não queria reclamar, e censurar o momento de espontaneidade deles. O príncipe lembrava-se de que eles eram assim desde que ele era criança, apenas um pouco mais novo que os príncipes de Rivendell e era muito bom voltar à viver o passado.

Ele também possuía um carinho especial pelos gêmeos pois somente com eles e Arwen, ele se sentia um igual.

Rúmil e Orophin entraram em seguida e quando ameaçaram pular na cama, Legolas arregalou os olhos. Eles o machucariam ainda mais! Mas graças ao Valar, antes mesmo que ele precisasse reclamar, os gêmeos saíram da cama para dar lugar à outros irmãos, desta vez loiros.

Ele abraçou aqueles que ele queria que se transformassem em seus cunhados, querendo aproveitar a presença deles mas sem conseguir parar de pensar se o irmão vinha logo atrás.

Quando finalmente olhou para a porta, ficou um pouco desapontado em ver o senhor Celeborn e a senhora Galadriel ali.

Logo sua mente deixou Haldir para se concentrar na Senhora da Luz.

Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos. Quando os dois se encararam ela logo os desviou.

Ela deu um passo para sua cama mas suas pernas pareceram falhar e Celeborn a amparou. Legolas viu o quão grande era seu amor por ela.

Seu corpo inteiro doía e ele nem imaginava ter essa força. Mas Legolas se levantou e foi até ela. Ele sabia do remorso que ameaçava matá-la e ele deveria ajudá-la a superar sua culpa. Mas Legolas sabia que somente Haldir poderia realmente ajudá-la. O mal que ela fizera à Haldir ultrapassava tudo o que ela fizera para qualquer outro no mundo.

-Está tudo bem minha senhora.

-Legolas...por Valar...

-Não se preocupe senhora Galadriel. Eu fui dominado, Haldir foi dominado, Rúmil e Orophin... -Ele dizia depressa, esquecendo-se que eles poderiam se sentir mal também. -A questão não é não ser dominado pelo Anel, mas quando. Todos, sem exceção o são minha senhora. Por favor, perdoe-se.

-Eu não poderia... Eu não acredito do que fui capaz...

-Eu quase tomei o Anel para mim! -Legolas gritou.

Fez-se grande silêncio no quarto e finalmente Galadriel o encarou.

-Verdade?

-Sim. O Anel falou comigo. Ele me prometeu o que eu mais queria, e quando percebi seu truque, ofereceu-se à tirar tudo o que era importante para mim.

-Oh Legolas... diz isso para me aliviar o fardo.

-Não minha senhora! Se não fosse Haldir... Ele chegou no momento em que eu tomava o Anel para mim. Ele estava na ponta de meus dedos e eu só precisava abri-los para jogá-lo no fogo e eu não o fiz!

Um a um, todos os envolvidos começaram à se perdoar. Se até aquele que salvara-os fora dominado e no último momento fora salvo, então eles também não tiveram mesmo culpa.

Legolas então olhou para todos, percebendo o pouco tato que tivera ao mencionar os outros culpados, para aliviar Galadriel:

-É isso que Saurom intencionava. Ele não só criou o Anel para colocar seu poder nele, mas também uma forma para que não fosse destruído. E não há forma mais eficaz do que fazer com que todos os inimigos que estejam em volta dele acabe com o outro, gerando discórdia entre aqueles que o guarda. Ele planejou bem, fez com que o Anel sempre voltasse a ele. Para isso ele colocou o poder de que qualquer um que o toque seja dominado, seja mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Eu conheci o pior caso de domínio. Uma tal criatura Gollum foi no final o principal responsável pois ele mesmo caiu com o Anel, ele segurou-o até o fim garantindo que a joia afundasse na lava.

-Então era esse o papel que ele parecia ter nessa história toda.

Legolas se voltou para o único que ele não percebera que estava ali. Fumando um cachimbo, ele demorou alguns segundos para reconhecer um velho cansado, de barbas, cabelo e vestimentas brancas, sentado num canto à sombra.

-Mithrandir! -Ele exclamou, estupefado.

Gandalf sorriu-lhe. Galadriel então apertou sua mão, explicando que uma vez que o Maia descobrira que Gollum escapara, ele contactara as águias para descobrir o paradeiro dele, Haldir e seus irmãos.

-Oh! -Ele exclamou. -Então foi assim que...

-...finalmente ele o encontrou, no último momento. -Galadriel consentiu feliz. -Montado em uma das águias, Mithrandir, amigo dos elfos viu os dois heróis tombados, cercados por fogo e trevas e sem ninguém para salvá-los.

-Devo agradecer as águias então, pela carona, não à Mithrandir. -Legolas piscou um olho.

Gandalf riu alto e todos o imitaram.

Em nenhum momento, lá no fundo de seu coração, Legolas conseguiu deixar de sentir a ausência de seu amor. Tudo, ao menos o que era importante, estava explicado e ele não queria mais ser polido. Tudo o que ele queria e precisava agora era ver seu amado.

Celeborn que testemunhara um pouco daquele amor, entendeu o olhar que Legolas lançara à porta.

-Eu insisti para que ele viesse junto, mas ele está de partida. -Celeborn disse. -Ele está perecendo de remorso, Príncipe Legolas.

-O que?

Legolas correu para a porta. Sentindo a pressão baixar no mesmo instante.

-Legolas! -Elladan e Elrohir correram para ajudá-lo.

-Eu estou bem, deixe-me por favor.

Relutantes, os dois o largaram e Legolas ao menos caminhou devagar, desta vez, para fora do quarto.

Ele caminhou um pouco para cá e para lá e ficou um pouco chateado com Haldir. O guarda imaginava que ele o deixaria ir? Será que ele não imaginou que Legolas insistiria em se levantar, enquanto claramente não podia andar tão bem?

A tontura parecia aumentar e ele bateu o ombro no corredor pela qual passava.

Ele se recompôs, percebendo que em sua ansiedade ele começara à andar rápido novamente e diminuíra o passo.

Finalmente ele viu Haldir de costas para ele. O elfo apoiava-se em um cercado e além dele toda a bela Rivendell se extendia, com suas cascatas de água que pareciam uma pintura, as construções belas e grandes das moradias dos elfos e todo o verde bem típico do vale.

Legolas parou, sentou-se no banco mais próximo e ficou observando-o.

-Eu sei o que vai dizer... elfo. Mas minha decisão já foi tomada.

-E o que acha que eu vou dizer? -Legolas indagou seco.

-Para que eu fique.

-Eu não sou ninguém para comandar você.

Haldir se virou perplexo.

-Não iria pedir para mim ficar?

-Não. Isso depende só de você.

-Você... não quer que eu fique?

-Mesmo que eu quisesse, você só faz o que quer. Eu sei o quanto é teimoso Haldir.

Haldir se aproximou temeroso. Ele olhava na janela da alma de Legolas mas ali não parecia mais haver amor. Ele queria ter partido antes que aquilo acontecesse, para não precisar ver. E o que mais ele deveria esperar? É claro que o príncipe não queria vê-lo nem pintado. Ele praticamente estuprara seu amor. Mesmo tendo consentimento não fora diferente daquilo. Ele o machucara e fizera exatamente com Legolas o que ele temera tanto que Boromir viesse a fazer. Até Boromir era melhor do que ele.

Legolas viu Haldir mergulhado em um mar de emoções, a confusão em seu olhar, os ombros caídos e as costas curvadas. Ele queria apenas correr para seus braços mas precisava manter a frieza para mostrar o erro que Haldir iria cometer caso ele não tivesse vindo ali.

-Você vai ou não me deixar? -Legolas perguntou.

-Eu... vou sim. Eu não o mereço, nunca o mereci.

-Por que acha que eu teria ficado com você se não o achasse merecedor?

-Por que você é muito nobre, puro e humilde. Você não vê posições sociais. E assim você se enganou. Você pensou que eu era nobre como você, mas é assim que enxergamos o mundo, achamos que os outros são como a nós mesmos e é assim que alguém melhor é machucado por alguém que está abaixo. Foi o que aconteceu com você ao me aceitar.

-E se eu ainda quisesse ficar com você, o que você diria?

-Diria que está louco, elfo.

Os dois sorriram.

-Louco está você. -Disse Legolas após um instante. -Em deixar para trás um amor verdadeiro.

-Verdadeiro? Eu pensava que era. Mas você não tem ideia nas coisas horríveis que pensei em fazer com você.

-Eu consenti em ser tomado com força, Haldir. Não sou nenhuma vítima.

-Eu não fiz com você o que eu realmente queria fazer. Eu nem cheguei perto disso.

-Mas não o fez.

-Era só uma questão de tempo... -Haldir lamentou.

-Não era você mesmo.

-Eram pensamentos em minha cabeça Legolas, como não seria eu mesmo? Embora os últimos meses antes de você roubar o Anel e seguir sem mim tenham sido muitas vezes, apagados de minha memória, como se não fosse eu mesmo em controle.

-E não era.

-Eu estava plenamente consciente enquanto estocava em você com toda minha força, até fazê-lo sangrar.

Ante a revelação terrivelmente íntima os dois olharam para todos os lados, conferindo se não havia ninguém para escutar.

-E eu pensei em ficar com o Anel.

Os olhos de Haldir cresceram.

-Está falando sério?

-Quando estava dentro do vulcão, eu resisti o que desejava, mas não resisti o que ele tiraria de mim. Foi aí que Saurom chegou à tomar o meu corpo.

-Por Valar! -Haldir deu um passo.

-Saurom nunca tomou o seu corpo tomou? Você já se sentiu estar fora do corpo, assistindo-se à si mesmo? Seu corpo deixou de ser movido por você mesmo?

-Não...

-Então ele jamais dominou você como dominou a mim, e eu permiti ele dominar.

-Não Legolas...

-Se você sente remorso, imagine eu? Eu deixei Saurom vencer. Se não fosse sua flecha, se não fosse Gollum levar o Anel para o abismo, então hoje estaríamos à merce, escravos da vontade de Saurom. Se fosse por mim ele teria um corpo, neste exato momento! -A voz de Legolas falhou e Haldir correu para abraçá-lo.

-Não me fale em remorso. Eu o sinto, e meu peso é ainda maior que o seu mas eu não estou lhe virando as costas.

-Perdoe-me Legolas. Fui um covarde.

-Não, você pensa estar sendo nobre. Me deixando livre e honrando o anjo que você pensa que eu sou. Mas se você me deixar, então eu não vou aguentar meu remorso. Eu não fui à Mordor para salvar a Terra-Média, eu fui em primeiro lugar por você. Se você me deixar, então não tenho consolo algum.

Haldir o beijou e o abraçou forte.

-Eu não o deixarei! Nunca! E você só foi dominado quando ele colocou mais intenção na sedução. Você estava perto do fim, ele deveria forçá-lo ou ele estaria perdido. Você não resistiu mas com você a força foi maior.

-Nós nunca iremos saber.

-Foi isso Legolas. Você ao menos tem que admitir que foi assim.

-Eu não sei... Ele era tentador em suas propostas e não me lembro de ter negado.

-Você já parou para pensar que era exatamente assim que o Valar confiava que seria feito? Que você seria mais forte em resistir mas que se algo desse errado, meu amor por você o seguiria até o fim? E assim, mesmo dominado como estava, eu jamais poderia ter deixado Gollum perfurá-lo? Você não vê como tudo saiu-se tão perfeito no fim?

Legolas começou à gargalhar e Haldir afastou o rosto perplexo:

-Do que está rindo?

-Nada. Apenas que eu consegui o que queria.

-Você não sentia tanto remorso assim?

-Não. Eu já estava achando que tudo saiu conforme um plano. Nem Valar, nem Illúvatar saberia se seríamos bem sucedidos, mas certamente eles tentaram mover as peças do jogo: eu, você, seus irmãos, Gandalf... tudo para que houvesse mais chances de sucesso.

Haldir fez cócegas em seu amor, vingando-se de sua esperteza.

-Por favor! Por favor! Tudo dói! -Legolas estava sério e fazendo caretas.

-Perdão! -Haldir riu.

Eles se olharam nos olhos e ficaram assim, por um bom tempo. Depois descansaram a cabeça na testa do outro, alimentando-se da proximidade.

-Então você finalmente entendeu que deve ficar? -Legolas sussurrou.

-Eu estava pensando mais em partir.

Legolas afastou-se machucado. Seu olhar traído já estava cheio de lágrimas e Haldir apressou-se em explicar:

-Para Valinor! E com você meu Príncipe, minha Alteza. Permita-se para sempre ser aquele que irá cuidar de você, passando o resto de nossa imortalidade venerando-o e pedindo perdão pelo que fiz.

-Não Haldir. Nós iremos viver nossas vidas apenas de hoje em diante. Nenhum é mais do que o outro e você pode me chamar dessas coisas enquanto embarcamos no navio e até viajamos, mas uma vez que pisarmos lá você não mais irá me chamar de príncipe pois meu reino irá acabar no mar.

Realizarei dois sonhos de uma vez: ser um elfo comum, acabando com meu título, e com o reino de Mirkwood e tendo você comigo. Para sempre.

Os dois se beijaram cheios de paixão.

Todo o peso do mundo saindo de seus ombros.

Eles ofegavam, cheios de desejo. Haldir se lembrou de onde ficava os aposentos de Legolas e de como ele estava lotado.

-O quarto que me deram fica logo aqui perto.

Eles sorriram maliciosamente e andaram depressa.

-FIM-

* * *

><p>Finalmente a história acabou!<p>

Quero agradecer do fundo do coração à todos que me acompanharam nesta jornada. Sou só sorrisos agora.

Foi como ver um filme do Senhor dos Anéis com uma outra versão. E muito divertido de assistir pois é como um filminho mesmo que vejo passar em minha mente. Escrever é mágico!

Ver filmes tem um sabor, ler, outro (melhor que filmes em minha opinião), agora escrever... hum, delícia.

Não garanto que eu consiga mas sempre tento imaginar uma trama não-slash mas até agora nada. Não é que eu não queira, bem que eu gostaria de agradar à todo mundo, mas não sou eu quem crio tramas, elas se criam sozinhas ao ponto de eu começar até á falar sozinha enquanto faço minha comida Vegan, ou quando estou navegando na web, ou tomando banho, enfim, durante os afazeres do dia a dia. E não-yaoi... está bem difícil.

Isto deve estar acontecendo porque eu jamais escrevi nada erótico em toda minha vida. E ao descobrir slash esse ano parece que meu lado negro veio com força total. Todas minhas histórias "normais" não tem conteúdo sexual. Quem tiver interesse em ler, é só falar. Estou preparando uma página apenas para expô-los. Eu tenho um bocado de coisas guardadas.

Por favor, mandem review e indiquem para quem gosta de Slash-Yaoi. Vamos fazer o Lotr Slash crescer em português ^_^

Desejo-lhes toda a felicidade para este ano que está por vir. Que cada um de vocês consiga realizar seus desejos, ou dar um grande passo em direção à eles!

Com todo meu amor, Peamaps.

PS: Go Vegan ^_^


End file.
